Remember November
by Sekai Kuroi
Summary: "Protege el ciclo...el legado" Cuando algo tan común como la pérdida de un ser querido se torna en toda una conspiración, sólo queda buscar el camino que conduce a "aquella que sintió pena por los desdichados"...R&R, HopexLight, post-game, AU
1. Huida sin esperanza

Hola! bien, me he rendido con esto de escribir en inglés, así que decidí publicar en español, me resulta más simple la ortografía y gramática...o eso considero al menos. Bueno, esta historia al principio es un poco..."cliché" si así quieren llamarla, conforme avanza tiene un par de giros inesperados, también de antemano aviso que los primeros capítulos serán un poco...deprimentes...o tal vez demasiado XDD lo compensaré en capítulos futuros, lo prometo XDD

Es Hope-Light céntrico, así que los demás personajes no aparecen mucho al inicio, pero les incluiré en la historia eventualmente, el título...honestamente se me ocurrió casi de la nada XD pero también significa algo, el nombre de cada capítulo son episodios del juego, parte de la crónica, creo que la mayor parte se explica en la historia, si hay dudas...en los reviews XDD hahaha asi los obligaré a comentar jajaja

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, no prometo nada. Algunos capítulos son cortos, espero poder mejorar en ello...ojalá disfruten la historia. ((Alguien puede decirme como diablos pones el espaciado doble? siempre que subo la historia se borran los espacios extra -.- odio cuando eso pasa))  
El capítulo va a la canción "Mama" de Il Divo, ok...una adaptación de "Mama" y "Ese que me dio vida" de Alejandro Sanz.

Disclamer: No, desafortunadamente Final Fantasy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Square Enix y sus creadores, brillantes genios por cierto. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones en las que basé el capítulo. Pero la historia sí me pertenece, o por lo menos la manera en que les arruino la vida a los personajes XDD

* * *

"REMEMBER NOVEMBER"

"Huida sin esperanza"

Déjame volver el tiempo, regresar a ese momento... ¿Qué sucede cuando abres los ojos y te lo han quitado todo?  
Esto no debía estar ocurriendo, no ahora, ya no le queda nada, porque no hay nadie a su lado para decirle "Todo estará bien mientras haya esperanza"

Cuando su madre falleció hace 4 años su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente, en ese momento, creyó haber tocado fondo, pero no fue así, logró salir adelante...y todo para… ¿Cómo era posible reconstruir su corazón pieza por pieza…sólo para volverlo a destruir?  
La memoria aún yacía fresca en su mente, recuerdos de su madre le invadían con frecuencia, a pesar del dolor; sabía que jamás iba a olvidar a su madre, esa herida permanecería con él por el resto de su vida, pero cada día, parecía más bien una cicatriz…sanando poco a poco.  
Pero el día de hoy, había sucedido de nuevo, hundido en la obscuridad, las tinieblas se convirtieron en su única compañía, a lo hondo de la fosa.

¿Era posible sentir tanto dolor? ¿Era posible estar más sólo en el mundo?  
Ahora, cada vez que su mente lo repetía, le parecía más y más irónica la manera en la que la esperanza se desvanece cual humo…convirtiéndose en nada.

No recordaba cuántas veces se había maldecido por contestar el teléfono. Tras escuchar la devastadora noticia, tomó su chaqueta y corrió fuera de la casa.  
¿Estúpida idea? Sí, pero nadie iba a correr tras él, ni a esperarle en casa, nadie iba a preocuparse por él, ¿algo más importaba?  
Veía multitudes y se movía entre la gente, pero todos le eran extraños en un mundo hostil. No ve caras, no escucha saludos. Sólo en medio de un montón de gente.  
Su dolor era de tal magnitud, que se manifestó físicamente; el hombre terminó por vomitar en el bote de basura de un antiguo "parque", las personas se acercaron a preguntar si se encontraba bien, se sorprendieron al verse ignoradas por el individuo, simplemente reanudando su carrera.

Si algo había aprendido con el tiempo, era que cuando el dolor fuese demasiado, su mente debía permanecer en blanco, ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con ello más tarde, cuando alguien, alguien que comprendiera su dolor le devolviese las esperanzas, para seguir adelante, y luchar.  
Hasta entonces la llovizna empapaba su cabello, sus zapatos resbalaban con los charcos de agua, sus piernas comenzaron a quemarle, mientras sus ojos no lloraban ni una lágrima, las gotas de sudor, confundidas con el agua, se derramaban en el camino, pero él se rehusaba a detenerse.

Perdido… ¿A dónde iba?  
Cualquiera pensaría "el hombre no tenía dirección alguna" aparente. No era así. Él corría desesperadamente para llegar al único lugar…  
Tras largas horas de caminos recorridos, el ocaso llegaba a su fin, con tonalidades rojizas, naranjas y amarillentas, apuntando al sitio donde momentos atrás el Sol se dejaba ver por última vez en el día, abriendo camino a colores opacos, negruzcos en tonos azules y hasta morados. Virando en una esquina, corriendo a través de una calle, el ahora desamparado hombre se detuvo frente a una casa.

A decir verdad, el individuo no se encontraba orgulloso de su decisión de venir a este sitio, la palabra más bien sería…avergonzado, su debilidad era algo siempre considerado como su mayor defecto, y sin embargo se rehusaba a pedir ayuda, no buscaba la compasión de nadie, por eso llegó aquí en primer lugar.  
Este territorio no le brindaría compasión, nadie le tendría lástima, se haría más fuerte, lo superaría, pero por el momento, por más que doliera admitirlo, necesitaba su ayuda, esperanzas para volver a la lucha.

Una casa, no muy amplia, no muy reducida, un espacio promedio, un jardín cuidadosamente arreglado, una cerca blanca lo protegía, una camioneta estacionada del lado derecho del jardín, la luz de la sala prendida. El hombre contempló el lugar por un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente había llegado, al único lugar…

-"El único lugar…."-se repitió a sí mismo

El único lugar….donde se sentía protegido

* * *

"Hoy no es un buen día"  
Era ya su segundo día de turno, sólo pudo dormir 3 horas, y lo peor, es que no era la primera vez que le sucedía, ahora más bien parecía una rutina diaria desde hace 4 años.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el general encargado de una de las tropas especiales de defensa del Gran Pulse había sido intervenido quirúrgicamente la noche anterior, razón por la cual le había sido asignado un turno doble, para entrenar a su unidad al mando, y para entrenar a la unidad del oficial faltante  
Después de la caída del Nido, la joven soldado se había visto inmersa en esta situación miles de veces, especialmente después de la guerra con PSICOM.  
En un principio, los sobrevivientes se vieron obligados a vivir en el interior de muchas naves de guerra, debido a las injustas condiciones de equipamiento de los soldados, la Guardia no tenía la cantidad de naves que PSICOM, así, la mayor división del ejército se encargaba de la seguridad de los sobrevivientes al proporcionar las naves que servían de refugio.  
Hasta que se descubrió que PSICOM no admitía a cualquier ciudadano en estas zonas seguras ni proporcionaba recursos de manera igualitaria, sólo a aquellas familias que "retribuyeran el acto de apoyo", en otras palabras, que pagaran por la seguridad.

La Guardia debatió pacíficamente con PSICOM exigiendo una igualdad al acceso a los improvisados refugios, pero éstos últimos no respondieron muy bien a la petición, tomando represalias contra aquellos denunciantes. La Guardia no permitió a la situación avanzar más, los sobrevivientes se dividieron en aquellos que podían pagar y querían deshacerse de los ex–l'cie, y en quienes buscaban igualdad aún bajo las tierras adversas del inframundo de Pulse  
Cuando la guerrilla dio inicio, cientos de personas quedaron desprotegidas por completo, dejando en manos de la Guardia todo el trabajo: darle una buena paliza al PSICOM, proteger y proveer de sustento a los civiles, tanto del PSICOM como de las amenazas latentes de Pulse  
Gracias a su vasto conocimiento de "el inframundo", la soldado fue reinstalada casi automáticamente, y ascendida con rapidez debido a las circunstancias de guerra, en la que dio ventaja a sus colegas por su experiencia en el terreno, con el apoyo de la Caballería, la guerrilla llegó a su fin con la caída del PSICOM en menos de 1 año 10 meses…para ser exactos.

Una vez terminado el conflicto, el sitio era un caos, muchos civiles habían sido asesinados, así como soldados de ambos bandos. Se dieron inicio los trabajos de reconstrucción, además de que la Guardia se vio en la necesidad de recolectar y enterrar todos los cuerpos, para evitar infecciones en la población restante.  
La reconstrucción implicaba una gran responsabilidad para todos los miembros de la Guardia, y sobretodo…el doble de trabajo.

Para organizar el gobierno se formó una especie de consejo para tomar las decisiones.  
Lo que inició como una pequeña aldea en la estepa de Achylte construida con los restos de las naves, el segundo año era ya una colonia más bien grande.  
Colonia que crecía con una aceleración bastante impresionante, al tercer año se formaron pequeñas villas comunicadas por un sistema de trenes, recuperados del antiguo puente ferroviario, trenes viajando desde la Estepa, por los túneles de Mah'habara, siguiendo la ruta de átomo, rodeando el lago Sulvya y la Torre Taejin, hasta Oerba  
La Estepa se convirtió en algo parecido a la capital de Pulse.  
Los Túneles de Mah'habara ahora eran tanto una zona industrial como minera, muchos civiles trabajaban allí.  
El Lago Sulvya y la Torre Taejin, en zonas comerciales, de esparcimiento…o una bizarra versión de Nautilus, un sitio vacacional.  
Y por último Oerba, que ahora era más bien una base militar, con una linda vista al mar, y las casas de los soldados de alto rango.

Las villas también se expandieron muy rápido, demandando una mejor seguridad, el consejo decidió entonces dejar un líder encargado de proteger cada una de las 4 colonias principales.  
Así, el General Brigadier Cid Raines quedó al mando de los Altos Septentrionales de la estepa de Achylte.  
La Coronel Jhil Nabaat a cargo de los Túneles de Mah'habara.  
El Teniente Coronel Rygdea a cargo de la Torre Taejin y el Lago Sulvya  
Y el Mayor Amodar a cargo de Oerba.

Su subordinada, la Teniente Farron, agradecía a cualquier dios fal'cie por haber llegado finalmente a casa, estacionó el auto, una vez en la puerta buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de manera instintiva, con ningún otro pensamiento más que llegar a su sofá.  
Encendió la luz de la sala, colocó las llaves en su sitio y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó casi literalmente al sofá, aún portando el uniforme militar, después de todo, se había dado un baño en los cuarteles, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.  
Una vez tumbada en el sofá, no paraba de mirar el control remoto de su televisor que estando a sólo un par de metros de ella, parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente extrañaba esa sensación de energía duradera otorgada en un pasado por sus poderes de l'cie  
Finalmente extendió su brazo y tomó el control, sin mirar nada en particular realmente, sus pensamientos se perdieron en su aventura como l'cie y como un reflejo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que había sido de sus compañeros…  
Lentamente sus pensamientos y la comodidad del sofá, la arrastraron a un nada-profundo-pero-bien-merecido sueño

_-Um…operación NORA no funcionó._  
_-Vas a estar bien, yo te protegeré._  
_-Lightning yo…eh, yo, también, quiero decir, por lo menos lo intentare…intentaré protegerte._

-iing!  
¡Riiiing!  
-…demonios…-susurró más para sí misma mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta principal -¡voy!- talló sus ojos y trató de sonar lo menos adormilada posible  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó mientras miraba al agitado hombre de ojos verdes que le parecieron sumamente familiares  
-Light…  
-¿T-te encuentras bien?- sus intentos por ocultar el tono de preocupación fallaron ante el hombre que parecía medir 1.75 que le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos *¿quién eres?, yo te conozco*  
-N-no, no…mi, mi padre Light…  
En ese momento el hombre la abrazó.

Su mano derecha estaba a unos centímetros de golpear el estómago del individuo, luego de atrapar a la soldado con la guardia baja, pero ella detuvo su mano, el sorpresivo gesto que representó el abrazo, los ojos verdes, el cabello gris alocado, la razón por la que se dirigió a ella como Light, en lugar de Lightning, y la manera en la que esos brazos ahora la rodeaban...

-Hope…- dijo en un suspiro mientras regresaba el abrazo


	2. La puerta se abre

Hola! de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por los reviews, de verdad que ayudan mucho XD *puntos a la autoestima* he visto que ultimamente hay mas historias en español yeaaah! celebrare por eso XD ojala se animen a escribir, en español, ingles o cualquier idioma, es bastante entretenido. Bueno me parece que todavia me quedan un par de capitulos tristes para Hope, pero no se preocupen, pronto va a cambiar todo XDD se va a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando...jajaja mejor dejaremos que la historia avance como debe...

Este capitulo va a la cancion "Everything we had" de The Academy Is, si, yo se que la cancion es mas para otra situacion, pero creo que se ajusta...masomenos...

Yo se que en algunos capitulos, Light puede parecer un poco OOC, pero no se preocupen, tambien tiene su razon, la explicare mas adelante XDD

Disclaimer: No, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo ser dueña de Final Fantasy, Square Enix o las maravillosas mentes que lo fabricaron...-.- desgraciadamente, tampoco soy dueña del grupo The Academy Is, ni de su cancion "Everything we had" pero si soy dueña de las terribles circunstancias a las que someto a nuestros heroes favoritos

* * *

"La puerta se abre"

Ninguno de los dos sabía el tiempo que habían permanecido abrazados en la fría noche del Gran Pulse.

Hope no tenía idea de que tiempo había llorado sobre Light, y ella no sabía en qué momento había perdido el sueño. Honestamente, se encontraba preocupada, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que le había sucedido a Hope, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había visto, para su cumpleaños 16 y verle en este estado…no podía significar algo bueno.

Su playera de encontraba ligeramente húmeda al igual que su cabello, una mezcla de sudor y agua proveniente de la llovizna ocurrida horas atrás. Esto no impidió a Lightning de apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre, quien ahora era mucho más alto que ella. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Hope mientras dejaba a su cabello rosa acariciar suavemente su cuello.

Él apoyaba su mejilla sobre el cabello de Light, inhalando su esencia, y como si fuese algún tipo de morfina, le calmaba con cada respiro dado, mientras sus brazos rodeaban la femenina figura.

Pudo haber sido una eternidad, años, días o simplemente un par de minutos, pero para ambos el tiempo se detuvo.

Lágrimas descendían lentamente por sus mejillas, las contuvo todo el camino hasta la casa de Light, se derramaban en el cabello de la soldado, y casi parecía que cada lágrima llevaba dentro el dolor del corazón de Hope, Lightning lo absorbía poco a poco, comprendiendo su situación.

Y sin ella notarlo, una lágrima escapó de cada ojo para dejar una marca en la playera de Hope. Ella podía sentir el latido del corazón del joven, era muy agitado, así como sus sollozos; esperó a que se calmara un poco para ser ella quien se alejara lo suficiente para verle a los ojos.

-Lamento haber…venido así…yo… -Trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y no le fue posible, lloró con la mirada fija en Lightning.

-No lo hagas -Le interrumpió

-… ¿Qué?

-No te disculpes, ahora entra… -De verdad tenía intenciones de usar el tono militar, sin embargo, ella sospechaba lo que había sucedido con el padre de Hope, y esto le revivió memorias de la noche en la que su hermana y ella quedaron huérfanas, estremeciendo su corazón, haciéndole imposible usar el tono rudo de siempre.- ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó mientras se sentaron en el sofá

El suelo se convirtió en el objetivo de la mirada de Hope

-Está muerto Light…él está muerto -Se odiaba internamente por ser tan débil, y por la manera en que su voz se quebraba frente a la soldado

Atónita, la soldado no pudo más que preguntar

-¿Cómo?

-En un accidente de auto, su socio me llamó esta tarde, un hombre conducía a alta velocidad, se pasó la luz roja y… -En un gesto de desesperación llevó su mano a la frente y la recorrió por su gris cabello "largo y alocado" solía decirle su padre, a pesar de que no fuese realmente largo.

A la memoria de esto usó esa misma mano para cubrir ambos ojos

-¿Quiere decir que tú no le viste?

-No…yo llegue a casa temprano luego del trabajo, él…me pidió que lo llevara a casa, pero entonces tendría que haber esperado hasta que él saliera y me rehusé, tomé mi tren, llegué a casa y…recibí la llamada de su socio Andrew, me dijo que...

_-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Hola Hope… -Dio un largo suspiro- tenemos que hablar hijo_

_-¿Hay algún problema?_

_-…Tienes que venir al hospital general_

_-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó preocupado_

_-…Se trata de tu padre -Su voz se quebraba cada vez más_

_-¿Le pasó algo?_

_-Tuvo un accidente de auto, tienes que venir_

_-¿Él esta…bien?_

_-Ven aquí de inmediato_

_Hope no se atrevía a preguntar, pero el tono que usaba Andrew encendía una alarma en su mente que no quería escuchar, finalmente se armó de valor y preguntó._

_-¿E-esta…vivo?_

_-…Fue muy grave Hope…tenemos que hablar…voy por ti, ¿dónde estás?_

_-N-no…primero dime si…sobrevivió… -La alarma en su mente sonaba cada vez más fuerte, se rehusaba a aceptar lo que parecía más que obvio._

_-Hope…el accidente ha sido grave, él…tuvo heridas muy severas, los médicos hicieron lo posible…_

_-Quiere decir que…n-no… ¿no sobrevivió? -Lágrimas se formaban en las orillas de sus ojos – ¿Tuvo heridas muy severas? ¿Tuvo? No dijiste…tiene… ¿murió verdad, mi…mi padre está muerto?_

_-…Hope… -La voz del hombre se quebraba, suspiró, para continuar -…Tu padre…tu padre no sobrevivió, Bartholomew está muerto…_

_Hope colgó el teléfono_

-…Tomé mi chamarra y salí corriendo de la casa…

-Y llegaste aquí -Interrumpió Light sin saber realmente a dónde quería llegar con ese comentario

Él no podía mirarle a los ojos, sus codos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas, sus palmas cubrían sus ojos, y repitió el gesto de recorrer su mano derecha por su cabello.

Pronto el sentimiento de dolor fue reemplazado por uno de rabia, igual que años atrás cuando su madre murió. Se puso de pie y dijo en tono molesto

-Gracias por escuchar, tengo que irme, alguien debe reclamar el cuerpo yo…mierda -Hablar de su padre como "un cuerpo" le hizo derramar más lágrimas, las limpió molesto con el dorso de su mano y quiso caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Probablemente el instinto de la joven Farron se activó antes que su cerebro tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, pues en un instante se encontraba frente a Hope, bloqueándole el paso, no sacó su arma, sólo permaneció allí, estática.

-No irás tu solo allí -Ordenó esperando una reacción iracunda del hombre, o cuando menos dar inicio a una discusión. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Hope bajó la cabeza, situó su mano izquierda en su cadera, y su mano derecha cubrió sus ojos, la dejó descender hasta su boca, donde dio un suspiro distorsionado por la presencia de su mano.

-Tienes razón…-anunció -Soy un idiota, vine aquí porque necesito tu ayuda –su mano se acomodó de nuevo apretando sus ojos- Necesito que me acompañes.

No teniendo la certeza de la forma correcta de confortar a alguien, Lightning dio media vuelta, su espalda dirigida a Hope, quien, estático, le miraba con miedo a que su petición fuese rechazada, a tener que enfrentarse solo a la pérdida de su padre.

Ella caminó hacia las llaves de su auto, tomó su chamarra y la del muchacho, se acercó nuevamente a él, extendió el brazo en el que sostenía la chamarra de Hope; ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Él le contemplaba, tratando de averiguar lo que sus acciones decían en silencio, ella arqueó los labios, forzando una sonrisa algo melancólica.

-¿Vienes? –Preguntó

Hope bajó la mirada y sonrió. Notó que hacía tiempo que no sonreía.

Lightning no era precisamente la mejor cuando se trataba de dar condolencias, pero al igual que él…lo intentaba.

Tomó el abrigo, asentó con la cabeza, y Light repitió el gesto.

Salieron por la puerta, la soldado subió al auto, y él la siguió mientras cerraba la puerta principal, mientras una voz en su interior repetía las palabras que alguna vez escuchó de su madre.

"Todo saldrá bien, mientras haya esperanza"


	3. La despedida de Hope

jajaja tienen razón...he exagerado...XDD 5 cm por año es demasiado...además esa debe ser aproximadamente la estatura de Snow XD bueno, le reduje 10 cm XD más que nada altere de esa manera su estatura por mi propio bienestar mental jajaja bueno, creo que 2 cm por año no suena tan mal para Hope sin ningún tipo de sustancia alterada.

Había establecido la estatura de Light en unos...mmm...1.70 asi que se me hizo fácil hacer crecer a Hope...XDD ok...asumo que el calcio de la leche no iba a serle suficiente, entonces segun yo...Hope medía 1.65 aproximadamente en el juego, y crece 2 cm por año (es suposición mía, no crean que de verdad tengo datos para establecer eso) entonces al final mediría mmm 1.73 ligeramente más alto que Light, y como ella hace una aproximación sólo mirándolo, le ve como de 1.75...

Con respecto a lo de las 3 noches...dije que sólo había dormido 3 horas XDD no 3 noches, sin embargo la apariencia de zombie si la imaginé mientras lo escribia XDD

Bueno, este capítulo tiene un desarrollo un tanto bizarro, además de que en cuanto entran al hospital XD se vio un tanto xover con ER bueno, solo en los nombres, pero no se preocupen, eso no tiene relevancia alguna en la historia, aunque sí tengo varios OC en mente, especialmente dos de ellos que son...jajaja haran pasar un extraño rato a nuestros personajes.

No quise entrar en detalles acerca de hechos médicos o la compañía de seguros, sobretodo el proceso para identificar un cuerpo y todas esas cosas que pasan luego de que alguien muere, porqué?...simple...porque la muerte de Bartholomew no es el único problema con el que se van a enfrentar y no espero pasar muchos capítulos torturando al pobre Hope.

Este capítulo va a la canción "Calling all angels" de Train, el grupo y la canción, asi como Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, pero eso no significa que no deseara tenerlos XDDD y como ya saben...la historia o cicunstancias como quieran llamarlo, sí me pertenecen.

* * *

"La despedida de Hope"

La mayor parte del camino transcurrió en silencio, inmersos en sus pensamientos ambos compañeros no hacían más que escuchar la horrible transmisión radiofónica. Aunque la reconstrucción del Nido en Pulse fuera rápida, había aún demasiados detalles, como lo eran la señal de radio y la pobre pavimentación, que convirtieron la camioneta de la soldado en una que iba a requerir de una buena lavada.

Farron miraba en los enrojecidos ojos verdes del hombre a su lado a una indefensa adolescente de 16 años aceptando que ella y su hermana eran huérfanas, ella entendía, veía tan claro como el cristal el sufrimiento de su compañero.

Decir que ambos se doblegaban a causa del sueño era mucho más que un hecho, no buscando provocar un accidente, Light se detuvo en una estación de servicio, necesitaba esa cafeína.

Para cuando estuvo de vuelta en el auto, con 2 vasos de café, se encontró con un pacíficamente dormido Hope.

Colocó los recipientes de unicel en el portavasos, reanudando la marcha rumbo al distrito principal de la estepa, realmente no era mucha la distancia, una o dos horas de camino serian suficientes.

Cuando Light miró dormir a Hope, recuerdos de la noche en que tras amaestrar a su eidolón Odín en Vile Peaks, Scavenger's Trail el joven se quedó dormido, soñando con su fallecida madre, Light se preguntó si ahora, soñaba con su padre.

La mala iluminación de "la carretera", empezó a ser reemplazada por faros con los que realmente veías algo, un pavimento mucho más aceptable, y una mejor señal de radio.

Sin mencionar las luces de los edificios, el ruido citadino, la cantidad de autos, etcétera.

Era una mentira decir que Lightning Farron no había estado en el distrito de la Estepa antes, pero era totalmente cierto que no sabía a dónde iba exactamente.

Seguro, había estado aquí con la guardia un par de veces, aunque este distrito estaba bajo el mando de Raines, y ella bajo el mando del mayor Amodar. No había con certeza muchos asuntos de su jurisdicción aquí, en la Estepa, capital de Pulse.

Se detuvo frente a un semáforo, el primero de la capital, junto a un enorme letrero: "Bienvenidos a la Estepa".

Sin un mapa, ganas de preguntar, o saber a dónde iba, se vio obligada a despertar al hombre que, inmutado por el ruido y las luces, permanecía durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

-…Hope…-dijo en un tono suave.

-Hope…-repitió, sacudiendo levemente su brazo.

Sin respuesta.

-¡HOPE!

-… ¿qué?- respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó confundido y adormilado.

Light asentó con la cabeza.

-Estaciona el auto, yo conduciré.

Siendo parte de los cuerpos de la Guardia, la Teniente Farron estaba más que acostumbrada a recibir órdenes constantemente, pero éstas, siempre provenían de sus superiores.

Cuando el asunto de los l'cie, se rehusó a recibir órdenes de un fal'cie, eligiendo en lugar de eso, un incierto destino que la pudo haber llevado a la muerte, pero no obedeció…

Nunca en su vida imaginó que el joven Hope Estheim iba a darle una orden…

Y mucho menos que iba a obedecerlo.

Una vez hecho el cambio de asientos, Hope notó los vasos de café en el portavasos.

-El de la derecha es tuyo, ya debe estar frío.

-Gracias Light- respondió simplemente.

Dejando de lado todo pensamiento mundano, Lightning Farron durmió el resto del camino al hospital, que no fueron más de 20 minutos.

Estacionó el auto en un lugar cercano, y dejó caer un par de lágrimas más en la obscuridad.

-Light….ya estamos aquí.

La Teniente, llevaba en su rostro una expresión de cansancio, cualquiera lo notaba, Hope lo notaba, y se odio mentalmente una vez más por su debilidad mientras ella con ambas manos tallaba sus azules ojos.

La sala de emergencias era un caos, desafortunadamente, también era lo primero que pacientes, familiares y personal veían al ingresar al hospital.

Varias filas de sillas con niños, adultos, jóvenes; debía haber decenas de personas en espera de ser atendidos.

Muros de concreto a ambos lados, y de frente una puerta corrediza de cristal, custodiada por un guardia de seguridad. A un lado de éste, un escritorio, una pila de historiales médicos y una enfermera rubia haciéndose cargo del triaje.

-Buenas noches, llene este formulario por favor.

-Gracias pero…vengo a reclamar un cuerpo, mi….mi padre, Bartholomew Estheim vino esta tarde por un accidente automovilístico.

-Ah…si, pasen, les llevaré con el médico que atendió a tu padre.

-Gracias.

El cuerpo de Hope temblaba, y no tenía nada que ver con el descenso nocturno de temperatura en Pulse.

La enfermera Sam, decía el gafete les guió por una serie de pasillos a través de camas y cuartos, mientras el joven Estheim podía jurar que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor.

-Hola Sam, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó un hombre alto, cabello negro y ojos color miel.

-El hijo de Bartholomew llegó…- dijo con expresión seria.

-Buenas noches, soy el Dr. Kovac yo atendí a su padre esta tarde- se presentó dirigiéndose a Hope- ¿quiere sentarse un momento? – Preguntó apuntando a unas sillas en el pasillo, una vez sentados continuó- Su…padre, el Sr. Bartholomew Estheim ingresó al hospital luego de un accidente automovilístico, cuando llegó aquí, su estado era crítico…e-el impacto…provocó que se rompiera varias costillas, una de ellas perforó su pulmón, le pusimos un tubo para ayudarlo a respirar, pero….su, corazón se detuvo, hicimos lo posible, pero sus heridas eran muy graves…lo lamento.

Hope tenía apoyados los codos en las rodillas, las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca, mirando a la nada.

Al escuchar la noticia completa, cerró los ojos, los apretó con toda la fuerza que sus párpados le permitieron, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al igual que si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua congelada, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, el pasillo entero perdió el color.

Él sólo quería llorar, quería llegar a casa y saludar a su papá, quería verle durmiendo en su habitación, junto a su madre, como tantas noches cuando era pequeño, les extrañaba tanto que hubiera deseado dejar de respirar.

-¿P-puedo verlo?- finalmente pudo articular.

El doctor, con expresión calmada se levantó.

-Vengan, los llevaré- hizo una larga pausa mientras caminaban hacia el elevador- nos pidió que llamáramos a su socio Andrew, pero desafortunadamente la política del hospital nos prohíbe dar demasiados datos a quienes no son familiares.

-¿Dónde está él ahora?

-En la cafetería… ¿le aviso que está aquí?

-No, todavía no- el Dr. Kovac, presionó el botón correspondiente al piso, cuando las puertas cerraron, Hope preguntó:

-¿Él…sufrió?

-No, le dimos sedantes para calmar el dolor.

El único ruido escuchado en el elevador eran los sollozos del hombre quien, a tan corta edad, ahora estaba sólo en el mundo, huérfano.

Era más que una tortura para Light ver a su compañero perder a su padre, ella hizo lo único que sabía para consolar. Puso su dedo índice en la barbilla del hombre, dirigiendo su mirada para encontrar esos enrojecidos ojos verdes, con su mano, con el dorso de su guante militar limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Parecía que iba a durar por siempre, pero finalmente el elevador arribó a su destino, el piso, la morgue.

El sitio en sí era tétrico, frío, sin color, o ese era, cuando menos, el modo en que Hope lo percibía.

Lightning tuvo un escalofrío por su espalda al llegar, y estaba segura de que Hope lo sintió también. Recordándose a sí misma la razón por la que se encontraba aquí con él, para ayudarle, apoyarle. Se acercó a él mientras el Dr. Kovac los guiaba a través de la morgue y tomó su mano, le dio un apretón leve.

-Aquí estoy – le recordó al hombre a su lado.

Él apretó fuerte su mano en respuesta.

-Gracias…

El médico trataba de ser profesional en todos sus casos, más sin embargo, éste caso era particularmente difícil si su padre había fallecido hace apenas unos meses a causa de una enfermedad terminal. Luego de arreglar papeleo con el hijo del Sr. Bartholomew, los condujo al sitio donde se encontraba el cuerpo y se detuvo en la puerta.

-Es aquí…le vas a ver con algunos tubos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- repitió el hombre, y apretó aún más la mano de Light.

Hacía frio, había una especie de congeladores, y la puerta de uno de ellos estaba abierta, parecía que acababan de sacar algo…o a alguien.

Sobre una mesa quirúrgica se encontraba un cuerpo cubierto con una manta blanca, sus pies estaban al descubierto, y era visible una etiqueta.

Un hombre, parte del personal de la morgue, tomó la manta que cubría al cuerpo y la retiró.

Hope palideció, tenía la sensación de haber perdido la sangre de su cuerpo. Ahí, frente a él, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, tenía una incisión en el pecho, en su costado izquierdo, de donde sobresalía un tubo, varias cortadas en brazos y piernas que ya estaban suturadas, vidrios, vidrio en el cabello, probablemente del parabrisas. Y sin embargo, llevaba la expresión más pacífica sobre su blanco, pálido rostro.

Lightning casi podía jurar que la expresión facial de Bartholomew era la de un hombre que había muerto feliz, en paz.

-¿D-dijo algo…algo- aclaró su garganta –algo antes de morir? –Hope estaba temblando, Lightning lo notó enseguida y esta vez fue ella quien apretó su mano.

-Algo sobre su esposa...Nora ¿verdad? De cuánto la extrañaba, hablo de ti, de cómo habías cambiado su vida, dijo también que amaba a su familia más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo –Comentó el médico.

Hope dejó ir la mano de Lightning y miró a su padre con una expresión de dolor y ternura.

Con su mano izquierda levantó la cabeza de Bartholomew, tomó firme su cabellera. Mientras que su mano derecha sostuvo la mano de su padre, helada a la falta de sangre.

Se aproximó a su frente y plantó un leve beso por encima de sus ojos, luego apoyó su frente contra la de su padre y derramando lágrimas le dijo:

-Saluda a mamá de mi parte…


	4. Un mundo sin color

Hola! gracias por los reviews y las suscripciones! son de gran ayuda!...oficialmente me quedé sin capítulos extra así que es probable que las actualizaciones tarden un tanto, aquí hay 2 OC's añadidos, y sólo Andrew tiene relevancia en la historia, el cambio en letras significa un recuerdo, posiblemente este capítulo sea el más largo y triste, desafortunadamente como dije puede parecer "cliché" pero no se van a enamorar mientras viven juntos y bla bla bla...NO! jajajaja tengo diferentes planes para ambos, por ahora son sólo gestos de amistad y compañerismo.

**Este es el entierro de Bartholomew, y hay una misa, traté de mantener al mayor margen posible las creencias religiosas bajo las cuales fue hecho el sepelio, especialmente trato de remarcar el hecho de que Hope no estaba prestando atención, y espero que ustedes tampoco lo hagan, todo lo que va entre estos paréntesis (...) es el nombre de la divinidad bajo la cual se hacen las oraciones, por eso no es mencionado. Pónganle el nombre que gusten, respeto todas las creencias religiosas, pero soy fiel a la mía.**

Este capítulo va a la canción "Show me the meaning of being lonely" de los Backstreet Boys, ya lo se...ya lo se...y no es mi estilo de música pero era la única que encontré en mi biblioteca musical que me recordaba a este capítulo.

Como siempre los reviews son altamente apreciados, pero en vista de que en la sección de Final Fantasy tiene una aparente escasez de ellos, con que lo lean me basta...XDD

Y no, nada me pertenece más que los OC's y las circunsstancias de la historia, no Light, no Hope, no Final Fantasy, Square Enix, Backstreet Boys ni su canción...todavía no...XDDD

* * *

"Un mundo sin color"

-¿Hay alguien a quien vayas a llamar?

-Si…tengo un tío que trabaja en la región de los túneles, único hermano de mi padre…

-Bien, asegúrate de llamarle lo antes posible. Voy a llamar a Serah.

-¡No! -Dijo con rapidez, confundiendo a la soldado.

-¿No?, ¿Porqué?

-Por favor no les avises a los demás.

-¿No quieres que estén en el funeral?

-Honestamente…no, acudí a ti porque no quiero pasar por eso de las condolencias, necesito a alguien que me ayude a superarlo, no a quien me diga "lamento tu pérdida", no quiero que me vean así.

La Teniente Farron estaba sorprendida con las reacciones del hombre, y aunque no lo demostrara, una mezcla de orgullo y enojo tenía lugar en sus sentimientos.

Por un lado estaba orgullosa de que Hope hubiera madurado tanto, y por el otro, molesta porque esas palabras, son las mismas que pensó cada noche durante un tiempo después de que sus padres murieron. No quería que él cometiera los mismos errores que ella.

-Está bien…llamaré a una funeraria.

-Yo arreglaré el papeleo con el hospital para que nos entreguen el certificado de defunción… también llamaré al abogado… hay mucho papeleo por hacer –Ya estaba más tranquilo, ambos pudieron notar eso, Lightning supuso entonces que era producto de haber visto a su padre descansar tan pacíficamente.

Pronto la funeraria llegó, junto con un agente de seguros, Hope sólo tenía una vaga idea del seguro de vida de su padre, el abogado y Andrew también estaban con ellos, se iniciaron los arreglos para la funeraria, les fue entregado el certificado de defunción. La compañía de seguros aseguró se comunicarían con Hope en cuanto el papeleo estuviera listo, al igual que el abogado, Andrew debía volver su casa también. La madrugada se convirtió pronto en el amanecer, el entierro fue programado para esa misma noche.

-Ya está hecho Hope, el entierro será mañana por la noche… ¿Te llevo a tu casa?, necesitas descansar un poco… -Comentó contemplando el agotado semblante de su rostro.

-No Light, me quedaré en un hotel.

Lightning pensó por un momento, en un intento de asimilar la decisión del muchacho, pero su cerebro solo tenía una posible solución. El chico, a pesar de ver a su padre haber muerto tan pacíficamente, aún lidiaba con la forma que sería su vida sin él; se veía deprimido, no quería que se hiciera daño, así que la mejor idea en la que pudo pensar fue…

-Light… –Le interrumpió el hombre.

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¡No!, no puedo volver allí Light, es…demasiado doloroso...

Lightning necesitaba pensar en la mejor forma de decirlo, pero la buena forma nunca fue su método, así que utilizó lo primero que cruzó su mente.

-¿Un sofá te parece buena oferta?

-…No comprendo

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi sofá?

-...Sí, sí, eso sería…gracias… -Hope quería reírse de la manera en que Light trataba de ayudarlo, era mejor de lo que pensaba con estas cosas, sin condolencias, sin lástima, después de todo, era Lightning de quien se trataba.

-Vamos a casa Hope… –Anunció.

El cuerpo de Bartholomew Estheim se encontraba en la funeraria ahora, mientras Hope y Light se dirigían a casa de la teniente. Hope volvió a dormir el resto del camino.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, el sol se dejaba ver ya.

-Esto del sofá es sólo temporal, lamento que el cuarto extra esté lleno de cajas, lo arreglaremos mañana –Afirmó Lightning mientras colocaba las sábanas sobre el sofá.

-No importa, estoy demasiado cansado como para pensar en donde pasare la noche –Comentó con una sonrisa vacía de emoción.

-Bien, llamaré a mi superior, mi turno inició hace 3 horas.

-Lo siento… -Se disculpó apenado.

-No, pensaba tomarme unos días libres de cualquier forma… -Volteó a mirar al hombre, sólo para verle dormido de nuevo. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la base.

-¿Capitán?

-¿Si Teniente?

-Me ausentaré por un par de días.

-¿Bajo qué motivos?

-Causas familiares.

-De acuerdo, repondrá esos turnos.

-Afirmativo- y colgó el teléfono.

En algún momento, el sueño la venció.

El sonido de agua, o la regadera, provocó que un sobresalto en el joven Estheim y por un instante olvidó que no se encontraba en casa, olvidó que su padre había muerto. Pero miró a su alrededor y todos los recuerdos regresaron.

Se dispuso a distraerse de sus pensamientos, no buscaba llorar de nuevo… en ese instante, Lightning bajó las escaleras en el uniforme militar, ojeras en sus ojos, su cabello aún húmedo.

-Puedes meterte a bañar si quieres, prepararé el desayuno.

-No puedo –Respondió.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo otra ropa.

-…Tienes razón, ¿trajiste las llaves de tu casa?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Sube al auto, vamos por tu ropa.

Otro recorrido rumbo a la Estepa, en el que Lightning, de nuevo, no dejó manejar al joven, y éste volvió a quedarse dormido.

La casa en sí era un sitio lúgubre, Hope hubiera deseado no tener la necesidad de entrar por objetos personales, asumiendo para sí mismo que la soldado le iba a dejar quedarse en su hogar por un tiempo prolongado.

La teniente Farron notó en la casa actual de Hope un gran parecido a la "mansión" Estheim en el Nido. Mientras el heredero juntaba su ropa y otros objetos que llevaría consigo, ella se daba a la tarea de hacer espacio en la camioneta, considerando la cantidad de objetos que ya habían subido.

Parecía tan vacía…desde su habitación esperaba percibir el olor del desayuno que su madre preparaba, tenía esa idea de un adolescente de 14 años bajando las escaleras…con una familia…

_-Es tarde para la escuela Hope, si no te apresuras, tendrás que tomar el autobús –Anunció su padre._

_-¿Vas a desayunar algo hijo? –Preguntó su madre con un plato en la mano._

_-No ma, gracias, o papá me hará ir caminando…_

_-¡Bartholomew! –Gritó en falsa frustración -Si no dejas que Hope desayune puede desmayarse, ¡falta media hora para que abran la escuela! –Reclamó divertida._

_-De acuerdo, pero si llega tarde, no será problema mío…_

_-¿De verdad tienen que hacer esto todas las mañanas? –Preguntó en una mezcla de risa y sarcasmo. Su padre usó su mano para revolver su cabellera gris _

_-¡Hey! ¡¿Esto no se peina solo sabes?_

_-No sabía que te peinabas ese "largo y alocado" cabello jajá_

_-Muy gracioso...no es largo...- Ambos padres rieron del gesto de molestia por parte de su hijo, mientras éste los miraba con expresión de "No-por-favor"_

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Una caja llena de ropa apoyada sobre la cama, un cuarto desordenado, y una casa vacía, sin el sonido de la alegre voz de su madre, sin su padre.

Terminó de empacar sus cosas, Light le ayudó a subir todas las cajas, al finalizar la pesada tarea, miró la casa, para despedirse en silencio de lo que una vez fue su vida perfecta.

* * *

Dio una última mirada hacia el espejo, no es que odiara la ropa de civil, más no negaba que no toleraba estar en un funeral, el recuerdo de no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedir a sus padres de la manera que merecían, aún le pesaba en la memoria, pero asistiría, sólo porque él se lo pidió.

Estaban ya por salir, en cuanto el teléfono sonó.

-¡Hola Light!

-Hola Serah –Respondió en un modo más bien frío.

-¿Vendrás a cenar hoy?

-No, lo siento, estoy de turno- Mentirle a Serah no era tarea fácil, pero no imposible.

-Aww…de acuerdo hermana, nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Tal vez, tengo que irme, adiós –Y sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana, colgó.

-¿Le dijiste algo?- Preguntó desde la puerta

-No, me pediste que no lo hiciera –Mencionó, arrepintiéndose del modo en que le respondió a su hermana menor.

-Gracias...

Muy poca gente asistió al entierro, sólo el hermano de Bartholomew con su familia, su esposa, dos hijas, su socio Andrew, Hope y Lightning dieron el último adiós al hombre que de mil maneras cambió sus vidas

- (…) destruyó la muerte e iluminó la vida (…) Tu amor es más fuerte que la muerte; por eso esperamos en ti –Anunció el Padre al inicio de la misa

_Hope era una persona religiosa… no realmente, desde la muerte de su madre le resultaba difícil; ya que ella era quien lo había educado cuando se hablaba de religión. Lo único que él deseaba en ese momento, era despedirse de su padre y correr de nuevo, sin un rumbo._

- (…) Si por un hombre vino la muerte, por un hombre ha venido la resurrección. Si por el pecador murieron todos, por (...) todos volverán a la vida. (…) –Proclamó el Padre, pero Hope no estaba prestando atención…

_-¡Papá! ¡Papá Despierta! –Gritó emocionado sacudiendo a su padre que aún yacía dormido en su cama_

_-… ¿Qué sucede Hope? ¿Y tu madre? –Preguntó con voz adormilada al mirar el espacio vació en su cama_

_-¿Lo olvidaste?... ¡Es el primer día de escuela! –Anunció sacando a su padre de la cama -¿Me llevarás tu verdad?_

_La mano de Bartholomew lucía enorme comparada con la diminuta mano que le arrastraba fuera de su cama_

_-jajá De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo déjame vestirme, ¿tu mamá nos va a acompañar?_

_El niño parecía sorprendido, preguntándose cómo no se le había ocurrido eso, salió de la habitación con rapidez en busca de su madre_

_Una vez en el colegio Hope miraba con curiosidad a todos los niños allí, no podía sentirse más asustado, corrió abrazando a ambos padres de las piernas porque realmente no era lo suficientemente alto aún_

_-…Tengo miedo…_

_-¿Quieres quedarte? –Preguntó Nora jugando su cabello_

_-…No… -Respondió avergonzado_

_-No pasa nada Hope –Sostuvo poniéndose en cuclillas para abrazar a su hijo –Estamos aquí –Afirmó Bartholomew_

_-…Gracias papá, gracias mamá…_

- Ya que este primer mundo ha pasado definitivamente para Bartholomew Estheim, pidamos (…) que le conceda gozar del cielo nuevo y la tierra nueva que Él ha dispuesto para sus elegidos (…)

-Esperanza…-Repitió Hope en voz baja, y Lightning tomó su mano

_El niño se lanzó a los brazos extendidos de su padre -¿Porqué llegaste hoy por mí a la escuela?_

_-Sr. Bartholomew, Hope se portó muy bien hoy –Anunció la maestra_

_-¡Si papá, hasta me dieron una estrellita! –Dijo apuntando a su frente, donde una estampa con la forma de una estrella brillaba como ninguna otra que Bartholomew hubiera visto antes, una felicidad y orgullo profundo llenaron el corazón del padre que abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeño hijo_

_-¿Adivina quién se ganó un helado? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_-¡Eres el mejor! –Dio un salto y corrió al auto_

- Digamos juntos la oración que nos enseñó (...) el cielo... –No importa cuánto lo deseara, no se encontraba capaz de escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, sus memorias lo asaltaban y recordaba, sólo recordaba...

_-¡Aaah! –Gritó aferrándose al brazo de su padre – ¡Auxilio, me comerá!_

_-Tranquilo Hope, es el perro del vecino, sólo un cachorrito, quiere jugar_

_-¿E-en serio? ¿N-no quiere… comerme?_

_-Jajaja claro que no Hope, mira, intenta lanzando la pelota –Le entregó una pelota pequeña_

_Minutos más tarde Bartholomew y Nora se divertían mirando a su hijo jugar con el cachorro_

- (…), que has querido que nuestro hermano Bartholomew Estheim., a través de la muerte, (…), aleja de tu siervo todo vestigio de corrupción terrena y, quisiste marcarlo ya en su vida mortal con el sello del (...), dígnate también a resucitarlo un día a la vida eterna de la gloria. Amén Descanse en paz. Amén-

_-… ¿Llegarás a tiempo para cenar?_

_-No lo sé Hope…_

_- Pero lo prometiste…Te extraño..._

_-Y yo a ti hijo, pero… A veces hay cosas que las personas no podemos controlar hijo, todo pasa por una razón –Esa frase, era una que Hope había aprendido a odiar muy bien -Hey jovencito de cabello gris…-Dijo cambiando drásticamente el tono de voz_

_-… ¿Mande? –Preguntó cabizbajo._

_-Da la vuelta_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Da la vuelta._

_Ahí, justo detrás de él, estaba su padre, había llegado a tiempo, tal como había prometido._

-Mis condolencias sobrino, lamento la pérdida de tu padre, era un gran hombre, mi único hermano… –Fue la palma en el hombro de Hope lo que le devolvió a la realidad, notando sus lentes obscuros húmedos por las lágrimas, la palma de su mano, estrechaba con firmeza la mano de Lightning, quien estática, se hundía con profundidad en sus pensamientos mirando la tumba ahora cubierta de tierra de Bartholomew Estheim.

-...Gracias tío, aprecio que hayas venido. Es lo que él hubiera querido…

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Preguntó intrigado, sin ocultar sus lágrimas de tristeza por la pérdida de su único hermano.

-Voy a vender la casa, los autos, me haré cargo de la empresa y salir adelante…salir adelante –Viró a mirar a Lightning que aún contemplaba el epitafio.

" "Todo pasa por una razón" En amada memoria, a Bartholomew Estheim y Nora Estheim, amados padres, su hijo no los olvida"

-Edward, te presento a Lightning, Lightning, él es mi tío, Edward.

-Lamento que estas sean las circunstancias en las que nos conocemos –Comentó de manera profesional la teniente.

-Estoy de acuerdo… Es un placer para mí… ya debemos irnos hijo, si necesitas algo, ¿llámame si? Lamento que esto te este sucediendo ahora…

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¿Servicios sociales no te buscará?

-No, soy mayor de edad, estaré bien.

-Todos vamos a extrañarle mucho, pero él ahora está con tu madre, puedes salir adelante… -Le dio un abrazo antes de marcharse.

-Hope…lamento lo de tu padre, sabes lo mucho que esto nos duele a ambos... era un gran hombre, siempre buscando el bienestar de los demás…nunca se cansó de decirme lo orgulloso que estaba de ti… -Abrazó al joven y continuó -…Te ha dejado un legado hijo, te espero en la oficina cuando te sientas listo...hay mucho por hacer aún, tengo que irme ya, cuídate… -Luego de la despedida, partió a su hogar.

Lightning miró su mano por primera vez desde que el entierro había dado inicio, enrojecida, la parte posterior de su palma tenía marcas, marcas de los dedos de Hope en su mano, una fría brisa sopló, fue entonces cuando sintió el dolor producido por la presión que ejercieron las manos de ambos durante el evento. Hope entonces, tomando su mano nuevamente, esta vez de manera suave observó las marcas.

-Asumo, que es tu turno de dar las condolencias…- Mencionó irónicamente.

-…No voy a decir nada.

Ahora sí había despertado la curiosidad del hombre.

-¿No?

-No hay palabras Hope, ambos lo sabemos bien.

Él, arrojando lejos el miedo que sintió hacia la soldado años atrás, le abrazó nuevamente, no le importaba nada, sólo necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

-No me abandones Light, eres lo único que me queda. Me gustaría decir que no esperaba la muerte de mi padre, pero a decir verdad…él había muerto hace ya tiempo…

-No comprendo...

-Su alma murió en cuanto le di la noticia del fallecimiento de mi madre…soy un egoísta, los quiero aquí conmigo siempre, y ellos están mejor ahora…me siento…abandonado, rechazado, traicionado…repito oraciones que me decían mucho "siempre hay esperanza", "todo pasa por una razón", en algún momento de mi vida…significaban algo…y ahora…sólo son palabras vacías…vanas…

-…Ahora escúchame bien... tu madre le pidió a Snow antes de morir te llevase a casa, ella buscaba tu supervivencia, no eres el "abandonado" hijo de la diosa al que derrotamos hace 4 años ¿me entiendes? Snow prometió te llevaría con vida de vuelta a tu hogar… Yo prometí ese mismo día te protegería con mi existencia, ahora promete frente a la tumba de tu padre, y por la memoria de tu madre que saldrás adelante, dejarás de estar de luto en el momento necesario y vas a recuperar la esperanza bajo la que fuiste nombrado… ¿de acuerdo? –Demandó indignada.

Hope le miró de forma escéptica, arqueó una ceja, y bajo la cabeza.

-…Madre en el cielo, padre que le acompañas, Lightning…se los prometo, les prometo recuperaré la esperanza bajo la cual fui nombrado…

Lightning juró ver al cielo cambiar de color.


	5. Dar alas a quien no sabe volar

Hola! lamento la tardanza, me operaron recientemente y no tuve tiempo de subir el cápítulo (menudo regalo navideño...jajaja) gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Elizander, tienes razón, exagere la tristeza en el capitulo anterior, me disculpo, use el capítulo para desahogarme, el padre de mi mejor amigo murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, el día de su entierro no pude evitar sentirme mal por él. Pero ese no es el punto, no me justifico por ello y lo lamento, aprecio la crítica constructiva, me enseñas a mejorar mi trabajo, gracias! =D

Quiero agradecer a Kmy42, tu review me motivó a continuar la historia, pero lamento informarte que te equivocaste en algo, Bartholomew no está del todo muerto XDD

Han pasado cerca de 3 meses desde la muerte de Bartholomew, Hope tomó la empresa de su padre y vendió su antigua casa, nada muy relevante. Las cosas empiezan a cambiar en este capítulo. La unidad de Light no es muy trascendental, necesitaba alguien que no fuera Snow (a él lo necesitare después) para enseñarle a Hope lo que Light empieza a representar en su vida...

Este capítulo va a la canción "About a Girl" por The Academy Is.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece más que las circunstancias, no Hope, Lightning, The Academy Is ni su canción, hubiera sido un mejor regalo navideño, mejor que mi cirugía XDD

* * *

"Dar alas a quien no sabe volar"

Hope Estheim se levantó de nuevo en la madrugada al sonido de cualquier cosa que Light hubiera decidido hacer a las 4:47 de la mañana, juraba que si tuviera la fuerza, la amarraría a su cama por permanecer unas 3 horas extra dormido, desde hacía ya un tiempo que la soldado decidía levantarse a esa hora por un vaso de agua, a leer un libro, a lavar los trastes, a bañarse, a ver televisión…y él sólo quería dormir…

Por más que le preguntaba, ella encontraba una excusa para evadir el hecho, cada madrugada entre las 3 y 4 de la mañana, Lightning Farron no conciliaba sueño. No por nada ella dormía desde las 9 pm.

Estaba dispuesto a encontrar una respuesta al repentino insomnio de su compañera, pero se ocuparía de eso cuando recuperara sus horas perdidas de sueño.

El sonido del auto capturó la atención de Hope, casi parecía que "la había invocado", sonrió ante la ironía.

Una presencia casi macabra traspasó la puerta, todo el auténtico aspecto de alguien que mataba por una taza de café y su almohada se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

Seguro, había visto a Lightning Farron de mil maneras durante su viaje l'cie, pero le resultaba cómica la manera que actuaba en una situación cotidiana, ella lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

-Negro, regular, está junto a tu cama, buenos días a ti también- afirmó sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

Lightning no sabía el motivo de la sonrisa burlona de Hope, pero asumió que tenía algo que ver con el aspecto de su rostro esta mañana

-Hm, gracias- dijo casi en la puerta de su habitación

Al entrar se miró en un espejo, en ese instante averiguó el motivo de la sonrisa del muchacho, en su reflejo no hacía falta ver con cautela para encontrar unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos, el tono de su piel sólo le daba el aspecto de un zombie, sin querer sobrecargar su cerebro, sin dar un segundo pensamiento, se cambió el uniforme y se acostó a dormir, una pequeña siesta que con suerte, tendría una duración más o menos larga.

Ambos se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos, aunque casi no se veían.

Hope se marchó a trabajar, salió por la puerta principal haciendo el menor ruido posible para dejar dormir a la teniente que hoy tenía el día libre.

XXXX

Al caer la tarde, el sol dejaba de ser visible en el horizonte y Lightning Farron hubiera dado todo por dormir un par de horas más de no ser porque su celular sonó. Al ver el nombre de quien llamaba, frunció el seño

-… ¿sí?

-….Faarroonnn! Que gustooo escuhartee...esperaba que….pudieras….hacerme un favoorr…muuy grande….-respondió alcoholizada una voz

-… ¿Dónde estás?

-…En la taberna de Oebra…o…Oerba…

-…Voy para allá

Se puso su uniforme, tomó su preciada arma y se disponía a marcharse cuando se golpeo contra algo….grande al salir por la puerta.

-Ouch…vaya prisa que tienes ¿eh? Es algo temprano para iniciar tu turno ¿no crees?- Dijo sonriendo

-Voy a la taberna de Oerba –Manifestó sin establecer contacto visual con Hope

-… ¿Para qué? –Preguntó intrigado

-A recoger a alguien…

"La taberna de Oerba" este era el sitio donde los soldados se reunían a beber unas copas tras un arduo día de trabajo en los cuerpos de la guardia, y allí, en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra, próxima a la mesa de billar se encontraba la unidad que acompañó a la teniente Lightning Farron en la guerra contra PSICOM, bajo un estado alcohólico que dejaría a cualquier soldado entrenado como un competo idiota en cualquier circunstancia.

-Hoolaaa Farroonn…¿Cooamooo hasss estadoo?

-Parece que mucho mejor que tú ¿no crees Sazh?

-…Supongo…

-¿Y Dajh?

-…C-con tu hermana…

Lightning estaba a punto de responder cuando uno de los 5 miembros de la unidad le interrumpió.

-…Ese no es el punto Farron...necesitamos que nos lleves a casa…

-¿Para eso llamaste? –Respondió frunciendo el seño

-En efecto camarada –Comenzaron a reír hasta que el comunicador de Sazh hizo ruido

-¿Estás de turno? –Preguntó molesta

-...De hecho ese es el favor que quería pedirte

-¿Y ustedes? –Dijo al resto– ¿Quieres que los lleve a casa y luego hable con tu superior?...no puedo creerlo

Al no tener la capacidad de hacer ambas cosas en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, llamó a Hope.

Cuando Hope recibió la llamada de Lightning pidiéndole que le alcanzara en la taberna, se dirigió inmediatamente al sitio donde debía encontrarse con la teniente, llegando en menos del tiempo esperado. A pesar de que no le agradara la idea de ser "el chofer" de Light, lo haría.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta la escena ante sus ojos le recordó un poco a cuando una madre regaña a sus pequeños, Lightning estaba parada frente a una mesa, con 4 jóvenes cabizbajos, luciendo como niños regañados, y un afro que le resultaba muy familiar se dejaba ver dormido sobre la mesa.

-Hope, necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿Ese es Sazh? –Preguntó tratando de mirar el rostro del hombre ebrio frente a él

-…Si, y esta fue mi unidad durante la guerra de PSICOM, necesito que les lleves a sus casas, yo me llevare a Sazh, iré con Serah, está cuidando de Dajh y les llevare a su casa.

Un poco desconcertado, asintió. El teléfono de Lightning sonó.

-Iré afuera un momento. –Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Todos aquellos sentados en la mesa miraron a Hope.

Uno de ellos le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

-…Entonces… ¿son amigos de Light?

-Sí, bueno, podría decirse que si, depende de lo que la amistad signifique...

-¿Salvarte el culo cuando eres un imbécil? –Dijo uno de ellos entre carcajadas

-Querrás decir SALVARNOS, ¿recuerdas esa vez en la base de operaciones?

-Dios, ¿¡tenias que mencionarlo? –Replicó molesto

Hope miraba desconcertado la discusión, deseaba saber de lo que hablaban

-¿De qué hablan? –Interrumpió

-Farron la tuvo difícil con nosotros este año, la guerrilla con PSICOM dejo secuelas graves en todos nosotros, ya sabes, traumatismo post-guerra nos dicen los médicos, pero a ella…- miro el contenido de su vaso, perdido en la memoria de esos cuerpos y….

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y continuó -Me sorprende que no la hayamos enloquecido.

-¿Porqué?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, a todos aquí nos saco de algún apuro ¿no es verdad?

-Si, eso creo, y pensar que era la más temida en los cuarteles del Nido

-Hey explíquenle al muchacho, les mira con cara de que están locos

-Farron era la sargento más temida en la base del Nido, nadie quería trabajar con ella, decían que era muy estricta y otras cosas, después de la caída del Nido, cambió mucho, digo, yo soy el nuevo, iba a empezar en su unidad la semana previa al lio l'cie, estaba aterrado –A decir verdad, a los ojos de Hope, el hombre lucía bastante joven, recluta, pensó –Pero me resulta difícil creer que hubo rumores de lo "malvada que es", sobre todo después de salvarnos la vida en la guerra con PSICOM…

-Hay una leyenda –Interrumpió otro de ellos –Dicen que durante la guerra con Paals y el Sanctum, hubo un niño –Su voz era baja, como un susurro- el l'cie que la acompaño en su viaje, dicen que tenía un don, y cambió a Farron de una manera que ningún otro soldado pudo, ni siquiera Amodar. No recuerdo su nombre…. –Rascó su cabeza como esperando que la respuesta apareciera, sin resultado alguno.

-¡Estas tan ebrio que no puedes ni recordar su nombre! –Afirmó su compañero dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Hope sonrió, sentía su ego elevarse por los cielos, y una profunda emoción llenó los ventrículos de su corazón a torrentes "¿Eso piensan de mí los amigos de Light?"

-Bueno, y por eso creemos que Light tiene alguna especie de...fetiche…por los niños...mira al capullo recluta, Farron le protege ¡hasta de nosotros! –Se echaron a reír.

La alegría repentina de Hope se fue tan pronto como llegó, reemplazado por un sentimiento que jamás admitiría frente a su compañera, y comúnmente conocido como…celos…"de amigos….claro" –Repetía mentalmente tratando de convencerse a sí mismo

En ese momento Lightning entró por la puerta del bar, el ambiente se tensó un poco.

-Hope, traje la camioneta –Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y las lanzó en dirección a su amigo –Llévalos a sus casas, creo que recuerdan donde viven ¿no? –Dijo al resto que asintió casi inmediatamente –Bien, díganle donde y Hope les llevará, yo llevaré a Sazh con mi hermana, luego les llevaré a su casa, ¿puedes recogerme afuera de la casa de Sazh?

Con voz nerviosa, probablemente causada por la mirada del resto de soldados respondió- Eh…si Light, espero recordar donde vive Sazh, si me pierdo te llamaré.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos –Levantó el brazo de Sazh, lo pasó por detrás de su cuello, apoyándole para que se pusiera en pie, y desapareció por la puerta sin más.

Un subteniente se le acercó, y dándole una palmada en el hombro le dijo la frase que le mantendría pensando toda la noche.

-Es dura de roer, pero vale la pena –Acompañado de sus compañeros, el subteniente salió por la puerta hacia el auto, dejando a un aturdido joven salir de último.

XXXXX

Dajh estaba más dormido que el mismo Sazh cuando Lightning llegó a casa de Serah, quien la invitó a cenar, cordialmente y como rara vez sucedía, negó la invitación.

De expresión confundida, Serah observó a Lightning, quien antes de subir al auto, cruzo una mirada con ella, su hermana mayor lucía….diferente.

Sazh despertó a mitad de camino, le hizo más fácil a Farron ayudarlo a bajar del auto, a él y a Dajh, pues una vez en la cama de Sazh, ambos cayeron rendidos, sin hacer ruido, Light cerró la puerta y se marchó.

XXXXX

Hope estaba entrando en pánico, pánico real, era la tercera vez que veía ese maldito árbol gigante junto al letrero de la casa azul, ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba?

Frenético estacionó el auto y uso su celular para llamar a Light, con suerte la soldado no tenía mucho tiempo esperándolo, de otro modo, estaría muerto esa misma noche.

XXXXX

Si Lightning hubiera encontrado una posición más cómoda que estar parada junto a una señal de "Alto" estaría durmiendo, pero Hope no llegaba, probablemente se había perdido.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su mini falda, se disponía a marcar el número del joven Estheim, cuando entró una llamada

-¿Si?

-Estoy perdido maldita sea, no tengo idea de donde estoy y he visto esa casa como por cinco veces, lo lamento pero no se a donde voy y yo…. –Su voz era acelerada, tal vez demasiado, Light juraría que escucharía a Hope tener un infarto si no le interrumpía

-¡HOPE!

- … ¿Mande?...

-¿De qué color es la casa?

-…Azul, hay un letrero verde y-y…eh… ¡un árbol feo! –Y tras decir esas palabras, Hope escuchó lo más hermoso que llegaría a tocar sus tímpanos en su vida, la risa de Lightning…y luego se detuvo.

-…Avanza dos calles, luego a la derecha, en la esquina, un letrero de alto, estoy ahí parada, apresúrate, moriré de hipotermia... –Ella colgó.

Atónito, Hope condujo hasta encontrarse con el letrero rojo, donde Lightning subió al auto.

Toda la información que había recibido el día de hoy sobre su compañera, convertía algo tan simple como hablarle, en una tarea titánicamente imposible.

Miles de preguntas revoloteaban como aves en el puerto por su cerebro, de vez en cuando abría la boca para dejar escapar una pregunta, que alguna extraña fuerza detenía y convertía en un bostezo o suspiro. Cuando aclarase sus pensamientos, le haría saber sus dudas.

Llegaron a casa, Hope estacionó el auto, Light bajó primero, y por primera vez en su vida, el joven Estheim miró a Lightning Farron con algo más que agradecimiento. Aparentemente, ahora, a los ojos del joven, ella no lo había salvado a él en todas esas veces como l'cie.

Se habían salvado el uno al otro.

-Buenas noches –Dijo ella antes de desaparecer en su habitación

Esa noche, Lightning Farron durmió profundamente.

…A diferencia de Hope…


	6. La mala estrella de Hope

¡Lo lameeentoo! ¡Hola!

Sé que ha pasado una eternidad...3 meses...la razón por la que tardé tanto en actualizar es porque deliberaba acerca del rumbo que la historia toma a partir de aquí. Lo decidí mas o menos anoche, pero en fin, ¿listos para confundirse? a partir de aquí la historia se vuelve EXTREMADAMENTE COMPLICADA, un tanto cliché...siempre lo ha sido jajaja.

Este capítulo es un poco de relleno y un poco importante, Serah sospecha aún más del "invitado" de su hermana mayor, mientras que Hope tiene más claros sus sentimientos hacia su compañera Light, quien por el contrario, se encuentra en un dilema distinto.

Este capítulo va a la canción "Never Gonna Be Alone" de Nickelback

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, no Square Enix, ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII, Nickelback, tampoco sus canciones, pero sí las circunstancias de la historia.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

"La mala estrella de Hope"

Serah estaba molesta, muy molesta, en los últimos meses Lightning parecía haber desaparecido, casi como si hubiera muerto…

Ni una llamada, ni una visita, ¡absolutamente nada!, no se había aparecido ni para fastidiar a Snow, lo cual era bastante inusual.

Dispuesta a averiguar el motivo de su desaparición, llamó a los cuarteles de la Guardia.

-Hola, quisiera hablar con la teniente Farron

-¿Serah?, lo siento, la teniente no se encuentra

-¿En serio?...No he podido encontrarla

-Se ha marchado temprano, según Amodar, son "motivos familiares", pero Sazh me sigue diciendo que te encuentras bien, y hasta donde yo sé….

-Soy su única familia…

-Exacto, quizá debas ir a visitarla

Trató por un par de horas de comunicarse con su hermana, pero ésta parecía haber desaparecido del mapa, se las arregló para escaparse de Snow, compró algo de comida, y se marchó rumbo al departamento de su hermana mayor.

XXXXX

Hope no fue exactamente feliz haciendo las "compras" en el supermercado, lo único agradable, fue un lindo cactilio en su maceta, era un tanto grande, pero sin aparentes intenciones de asesinarle, le compró sin dudarlo un segundo.

Ahora estaba de vuelta en casa, el invierno se dejaba sentir en la brisa del viento, anocheció particularmente temprano, Hope encendió la luz de la sala, el cactilio tiraba tierra, así que prefirió dejarlo junto a la puerta principal, de ese modo no tendría que barrer también. Encontró gracioso de pronto, sentirse como "ama de casa" esperando al "hombre responsable", llamada Lightning Farron a que volviera del trabajo. Pero realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que apagó la luz y se quedó dormido en el sofá.

XXXXX

No era realmente letal, pero Lightning no soportaba tener tantas cicatrices, y ahora su pierna izquierda tenía una fea cortada, en otras situaciones hubiera requerido un par de puntos, pero se rehusó, sólo accedió a portar una delgada venda que ya estaba cubierta de sangre.

Bajo del auto, sin apoyarse por completo en la pierna, aún le producía dolor si trataba de caminar normal, la luz estaba apagada, era raro ya que Hope debía estar en casa.

En la obscuridad de la noche, avanzó hasta la puerta, entró buscando a tientas la luz, cuando su pierna lastimada chocó contra algo, y un dolor agudo atravesó su cuerpo….

XXXXX

Hope se levantó ante lo que parecía una serie de maldiciones, rascó su cabello gris y buscó a la responsable de todas esas palabras que su madre nunca le hubiera permitido mencionar en vida, algunas ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡¿Tratabas de matarme?

Mirando la causa de todas esas palabras altisonantes y gritos que resonaban en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su error, nunca debió dejar ese cactus en la entrada.

La pierna de Light tenía una venda con pequeñas manchas de sangre, hubiera estado perfectamente bien en un par de días, si no tuviera espinas de su "lindo cactilio" atravesando la venda, en su pierna.

Con cuidado la ayudo a levantarse y la sentó en el sillón donde el se había dormido, para quitar las espinas, una por una...

XXXXX

Serah había manejado librarse de Snow, compro algo de comida y llegó a casa de su hermana para cenar con ella.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, donde pudo escuchar voces, tratando de distinguir que sucedía, se acercó para escuchar mejor

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Creí que te gustaría! Pensé que sería buena idea y yo...

-¡¿Sólo ayúdame a quitarlas quieres?

-Quizá deberíamos llamar al médico, no quiero lastimarte, pero... ¡esto es tu culpa! ¡Cómo no pudiste verlo si es tan grande!

-¡La luz estaba apagada cuando entre! ¿¡Cómo iba a saber que era de ese tamaño!

-¡Es suficiente! Quédate quieta o podría lastimarte, yo...lo siento, debí haberlo dejado afuera...

Serah no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando su imaginación voló ante lo que sea que su hermana mayor y su nuevo "amigo" estuvieran haciendo tras esa puerta...Ahora entendía que era "lo diferente" que notó en su hermana la última vez que la vio el día que recogió a Dajh de su casa.

Nerviosa se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a darles un poco de privacidad, cuando el recipiente con la cena cayó al piso, la discusión entre los inquilinos dentro de la casa cesó...Serah levantó como pudo el recipiente, y se marchó antes que pudieran verle. No podía esperar para contarle a Snow.

Esa noche, Serah juro no volver a hacerle visitas sorpresa a su hermana Light.

XXXXX

-¿Ya he dicho que lo lamento vale? ¡No volveré a comprarte cactus nunca más!

-¿Me ayudaras a quitarme las espinas o no?

XXXXX

A veces lo que más daño nos hace, es aquello que nos hace grandes

El mayor error de los l'cie fue cantar victoria demasiado pronto. Ahora para lograr que ella volviera, ellos debían perder algo…o a alguien.

El plan había iniciado, en menos de lo esperado los l'cie pagarían con creces el haber dejado inconclusa la invocación de "la que sintió pena por los desdichados", la que nos guiará a aquel que nos ha creado, y abandonado…

XXXXX

"Bartholomew él cree que tú estás muerto…"

El guardia que le cuidaba había sido realmente bueno con él en estos últimos meses, ansiaba escapar, sólo que no sabía cómo ni dónde estaba.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que su captor fuese la persona con quien trabajo durante años, siempre creyó que él le envidiaba, pero nunca pensó que su envidia y odio llegaran tan lejos, debió ser más precavido, quizá pudo hasta haber evitado el suceso si hubiera tenido cuidado.

Esa tarde al salir del trabajo, le pidió a Hope que le llevara a casa, pero su hijo se marchó temprano, Andrew le invitó a comer a un sitio que no había visto antes, al parecer la comida le hizo daño, y dejó que Andrew condujera.

Se desvaneció poco después. Y despertó en este lugar. Una habitación sin nada más que una cama, un baño, una mesa, y un closet con ropa de su talla. Sólo una ventana por la que no podía ver nada.

Andrew…Debió haberlo subestimado, no…había alguien detrás de todo esto, su antiguo colega no era tan listo.

Pero él gano su confianza... ¿Habría alguien siquiera buscándole?

-"Mi hijo, mi hijo esta buscándome"- Se repetía Bartholomew una y otra vez desde que había sido secuestrado.

XXXXX

Después del incidente del cactus, y una vez que Light asentó con la cabeza en señal de perdón de Hope, éste termino de retirar las espinas, con una nueva venda, ella cubrió su pierna, él se sentó a su lado.

Lightning miraba la televisión recostada en el sofá, en el otro extremo Hope fingía hacer exactamente lo mismo, sólo que la pantalla con la película transmitida, no era lo que él miraba.

Su silueta femenina, su cabello rosa, sus ojos azules llenos de misteriosos pensamientos. Si tan sólo el pudiera conseguir leer esos pensamientos como un libro enorme, las cosas serían más fáciles entre ellos. Ella sabía, ella entendía, era como si lo tuviera todo resuelto. Como si ella supiera exactamente quien era Hope

Y el… ¿Qué sabía de Lightning?

Hasta ahora había averiguado un poco sobre sus amigos de la Guardia, sobre su habilidad para dar condolencias, para regañar, para despertarse a las 4:47 de la mañana, y para ignorarlo.

Snow solía decirle todo el tiempo que él había cambiado a Light, lograba hacer que se comportara diferente comparado con el resto de las personas…seguro…era más fácil acercarse a ella cuando era menor…maldijo varias veces el haber crecido.

No podía abrir la boca...si le decía la verdad, ella lo iba a dejar en la calle, y nunca más iba a hablarle.

Mientras él se debatía con sus pensamientos, Light pensaba en un asunto totalmente distinto. Dormir.

No iba a fingir, simplemente no iba a mencionarle a Hope lo agradable que le resultaba tener a alguien más en la casa, alguien que hiciera las compras, que se disculpara frenéticamente luego de hacer algo mal, alguien que le hiciera compañía.

Pero no iba a decir nada de eso, poner su orgullo en juego era…no. Entre menos supiera él sobre ella, mejor seria. No se iba a permitir bajar la guardia. Sabía perfectamente de que iban esas miradas que el muchacho le daba de vez en cuando. Era necesario un plan que hiciera que Hope…

_El sueño se repetía, una y otra vez como una película en su mente..._

_"Durante la guerra con PSICOM hubo muchas bajas civiles, una noche en particular, La Guardia preparaba un ataque a la base de operaciones en las afueras de la ciudad, se sabía que había una cantidad considerablemente grande de rehenes, la operación seria silenciosa, matar a los vigilantes de la entrada, infiltrarse, sacar a los rehenes y una vez que fueran trasladados a zona segura, atacar la base._

_Pero algo salió terriblemente mal esa noche, o mejor dicho, todo._

_PSICOM los estaba esperando ya...los soldados de la guardia se vieron obligados a utilizar el terreno y la obscuridad de la noche como cobertura, a pesar de que no sirvió de mucho, autos estacionados se convirtieron en trincheras, rocas de ornamento en sitios para cubrirse, pero esta vez, PSICOM tenía la ventaja, había más soldados de la guardia que lugares donde ocultarse mientras los silbidos de los proyectiles se escuchaban por todas partes._

_La guardia era mucho mejor que PSICOM, sin duda alguna, pero tenían una gran desventaja, si ellos abrían fuego desde cobertura, los rehenes serian ejecutados._

_La teniente Farron y su equipo, se encontraban tras un auto amarillo a escasos metros de la entrada, su plan era rodear el edificio, evitando así las ametralladoras._

_Comenzaron a abrirse paso al edificio, y en cuanto se encontraban ya bastante cerca, una granada exploto cerca de ellos, enviándolos al suelo._

_Uno de ellos, el que más se aproximó a la granada en el momento del estallido, perdió el conocimiento, y casi también el brazo._

_Farron no podía escuchar nada, su visión era borrosa, miraba a su escuadrón y la guerrilla que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos, en ese momento...la única pregunta que tenía lugar en su mente era "¿porqué?"...estaba al borde de desmayarse, cuando avistó a una niña, de unos 8 años, tras la ventana de la oficinas, que por alguna razón desconocida para la soldado, su presencia era ignorada por los soldados de la división PSICOM._

_Su prioridad era sacar a su colega inconsciente, y terminar esto antes que los rehenes fueran..._

_Con la velocidad característica de una soldado élite de la guardia, llevó a su compañero a una zona segura, donde un médico se ocuparía del resto._

_Su equipo ahora estaba a escasos pasos del edificio, fuera del alcance de la ametralladora. Finalmente entraron, se deshicieron de los vigilantes, y se dieron cuenta del terrible error...todo era una trampa, el lugar estaba infestado de explosivos, con un controlador remoto iban a estallar el lugar, con los rehenes y los soldados de la guardia en su interior._

_Light ordeno a su equipo escapar lo antes posible._

_Ella tomo a la niña en sus brazos y salió del edificio._

_Segundos después, hubo un estruendoso estallido, y el lugar se vino abajo._

_Farron cubrió con su cuerpo a la pequeña, los escombros caían cerca. Cuando todo termino, la soldado ayudo a la niña a levantarse._

_La niña le miro a los ojos, un intenso azul, Farron esbozo una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunto_

_-Eres tú... Etros te busca, pronto recibirás el llamado, encuentra al guerrero de alma pura, Ragnarok esta de tu lado, protege el ciclo...el legado._

_Y ante sus confundidos ojos, la niña desapareció."_

-¡Lightning! ¡Lightning despierta!- Sostenía su rostro con ambas manos - ¿Estás bien?

-Ellos no murieron, no murieron.

-¿De qué hablas? Light te quedaste dormida, empezaste a moverte mucho, me pateaste… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-No sucedió así…nadie murió esa noche, la niña no estaba ahí, la niña no me hablaba de Etros…y la granada nunca estalló, no había granada…-Estaba fuera de sí, Hope nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, tenía que tranquilizarla.

-¡Lightning, Lightning mírame! Estabas soñando, te quedaste dormida viendo la tele hace una hora, cálmate y dime ¿qué sucedió?

Lo miró aún confundida, pero le dijo la verdad.

-Esa noche…esa noche entramos a un edificio de PSICOM, una operación encubierta, tomamos prisioneros a los soldados y salvamos a los rehenes, pero…en el sueño, todo era distinto, mucha gente murió, el edificio estaba infestado de explosivos y no pudimos salvar a nadie más que a esa niña, cuando todo terminó ella mencionó a un "Etros" y desapareció.

-Fue sólo un sueño Light…sólo un sueño. –Dudaba seriamente que esa última frase fuera sólo para el sueño de su amiga.

XXXXX

Tras la ventana de la casa, alguien los miraba.

-Sólo un sueño…sólo una pesadilla…sólo un mensaje.


	7. Tras la pista de Snow

Hola a todos!

Lamento la tardanza, se que ha pasado como una eternidad, para serles honesta tenia planeado ya no actualizar esto, pero después de ver un par de reviews que me dejó un amable lector (gracias) me di el valor para subir el nuevo capítulo...y me quedé sin internet jejeje, el caso es que nos acercamos a lo importante en la historia...particularmente me encantó escribir este, aunque el capitulo que sigue es mi favorito...^^

El capitulo ocurre con diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes, espero haber definido bien de quien se trata en cada caso. Hay un punto de vista extra en este capitulo...el malo del cuento ha ha ha!

Este capítulo va a la canción "Baby blue eyes" de "A rocket to the moon", espero les guste.

* * *

"Tras la pista de Snow"

Snow no iba a dejar a su "hermanita" salirse con la suya, y menos después de lo que Serah le había platicado la noche anterior, seguro, su prometida le había pedido discreción y respeto a la nueva pareja sentimental de su hermana mayor.

Pero una oportunidad así era única en la vida para alguien como Snow.

A través de técnicas poco usuales, "lavando el cerebro de Serah" hasta convencerla de ir a desayunar a casa de Lightning. Incluso se había levantado inusualmente temprano para lograr su cometido.

Su prometida no quería llegar sin un previo aviso a casa de su hermana, no después de lo que había escuchado tras la puerta el día anterior. Snow le aseguró una y otra vez que él personalmente se había encargado de avisarles, lo cual, por supuesto había sido una total mentira, si les avisaba, la operación "novio de sis" sería puesta en riesgo.

No, esta era una misión de vida o muerte para Snow, literalmente, y fallar significaría que "sis" se saldría con la suya, -¡esta vez no!-

XXXXX

Hope se despertó cuando el cobertor cayó al piso, se iba a levantar a recogerlo, cuando se percató de cierto peso extra sobre su cuerpo, sin moverse, miró a ambos lados, tratando de despertar bien, al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en la sala, con la televisión aún encendida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ese "peso extra" no era nada más y nada menos que la misma Lightning Farron abrazando el torso de Hope como si fuese un enorme peluche. Fue entonces cuando Hope Estheim realmente entro en pánico.

Después de que Lightning despertó por completo de la pesadilla anoche, ordenaron una pizza, miraban una película, la temperatura descendió en Pulse, y Hope usó un cobertor para evitar que ambos murieran de hipotermia.

Avanzada la película, Hope se durmió.

Y despertó así.

No recordaba haber dormido en esa posición, él estaba en un extremo del sofá, y Light en el lado opuesto, no sobre su torso.

Levantó con cuidado la cabeza para verla mejor…nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla dormir tan de cerca. Podía sentir su respiración en sincronía, hasta los latidos de su corazón.

_-¿Cómo había llegado ahí Lightning? No creo que ella haya...- Sonrió- No…también se debió haber quedado dormida, y probablemente fui yo quien….imposible…_

La sonrisa se extendió por su cara entera y sus ojos brillaron con la esperanza de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Light bajaría la guardia ante él.

Lightning se movió, reacomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hope y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Hope no pensaba moverse, ¡estaba en el cielo!

Pero el timbre sonó.

Y Lightning despertó.

Parecía casi tan sorprendida como Hope por la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraban, pero no se levantó inmediatamente.

-Buenos días –Dijo Hope en tono suave

-¿Cómo es que…? –Preguntó ignorando por completo a quien estuviera tocando a la puerta.

-Tengo 5 minutos haciéndome la misma pregunta, espera, yo abro.

-…Claro –Se movió hacia el respaldo del sofá y permitió que Hope se levantara. Apenas se había levantado, una sensación extraña invadió el estómago de Lightning Farron

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó en voz alta el joven Estheim

XXXXX

-¿No les avisaste? –Preguntó Serah al escuchar la voz gruesa al otro lado de la puerta

-Eh…yo… -Snow sonrió y se rascó el cabello.

-Oh no….vámonos de aquí, no debemos venir si no…

La puerta se abrió entonces.

Un hombre alto, de cabello gris y pijama desarreglada los miraba con ojos verdes entrecerrados.

-Eh…bu-buenos días…yo…vengo a ver a mi hermana.

El hombre abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó.

XXXXX

Hope estaba molesto, molesto porque acababa de tener la mejor mañana de su vida, miró a Lightning dormir, ella lo abrazó mientras dormía, y despertó acompañado de la soldado. Y ese maldito timbre acababa de arruinarle un momento perfecto.

Se rascó el cabello, abrió la puerta. Sorpresa la que se llevó al ver a Serah y Snow parados frente a él.

Sintió su corazón frenarse y la sensación de vómito en su estómago era casi inminente. Snow y Serah lucían en las mismas condiciones que el joven Estheim, al parecer, ninguno esperaba encontrar alguien más en casa que a Lightning.

-¡L-Lightning! –Gritó un tanto en pánico mientras se apartaba para dejarles entrar.

XXXXX

Lightning estaba recostada aún en el sofá, con la esperanza de que fuese algún vendedor ambulante y se marcharía inmediatamente, dejándolos a Hope y ella solos de nuevo.

Le resultaba ya tan rutinario, no podía ni albergar la idea de que quizá un día el encontraría un departamento y se marcharía. Ella extrañaría sin duda su presencia, sus papeles regados por la mesa, sus cactus asesinos, la sensación de su pijama de algodón, era mucho mejor que cualquier almohada en la que se hubiera recostado. A propósito de eso…nunca se creyó con el valor suficiente para dormir sobre su camarada.

Le había costado trabajo asumir la idea de Hope como un hombre, y no como el niño que conoció durante la Purga. Pero lo había logrado….No del todo. Había un avance…o algo por el estilo.

Después de la pesadilla y la pizza, Lightning consideró apropiado el ir a dormir a su recámara, necesitaba reposar, más no quería ver el sueño repetirse. Cuando se levantó, Hope se estiró a lo largo del sofá, era impresionante cuanto había crecido desde entonces, notó además, lo pacífico que lucía mientras descansaba. Se sentó junto a él en el sillón, le observó un momento.

_-¿Cómo va Hope a evitar que tenga esa pesadilla de nuevo? Es totalmente improbable que…_

Y simplemente se dejó llevar, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se movió hasta acomodar su espalda en el respaldo del sofá, su cabeza a la altura del hombro de Hope y con su brazo rodear su torso. Puso la manta sobre ambos

En menos de 10 minutos, Lightning Farron se quedó dormida y tuvo la noche más pacífica de su vida.

Claro que…no todo salió según lo planeado, la idea original era dormir con Hope, levantarse antes que él lo hiciera y fingir que no pasó nada. No estaba en sus planes pernoctar, dejar que él despertase primero. Dejar que se diera cuenta.

Bajó la guardia de la manera menos común posible…No es que se arrepintiera del todo…Ni se quejaba al respecto

Hasta escuchar el timbre.

Levantó el cobertor y se recostó de nuevo, perdida en la idea de dormir de esa manera más seguido. Específicamente, con su compañero.

-¡L-Lightning! -Cuando vio que Hope no cerraba la puerta, sino que por el contrario, se apartaba para abrirles paso. Sólo podía ser una persona. O dos.

Se levantó con rapidez.

_Oh no_

XXXXX

_In fraganti_

Snow era sencillamente el hombre más feliz de Pulse. _–¡Te atrapé sis!_

Aún si elaboro cuidadosamente el plan para atraparla, tenía sus dudas sobre si éste iba a funcionar.

Pero cuando ese hombre les abrió la puerta. _Bingo_. Snow esbozo una enorme sonrisa y sin reparo alguno entró en la casa, aprovechando el paso atrás que dio el novio de su cuñada.

XXXXX

_Pánico. Pánico total._

La sensación incómoda de llegar sin ser invitado era una que Serah nunca había experimentado con su hermana mayor. Hasta esta mañana.

¿Debían presentarse?… ¿debía esperar a Lightning? Debía matar a Snow.

Cuando se percató de que Snow estaba entrando en la casa, lo tomó de la mano, intentó tirar de él. Y sucedió al revés, porque Snow prácticamente la arrastro dentro de la casa.

La casa….era totalmente distinta a como Serah la recordaba la última vez que estuvo allí. Hace tan sólo tres meses.

Había una caja de pizza sobre la mesa de la sala, un cobertor sobre el sofá. Papeles en la mesa del comedor. Tierra en la entrada. Una venda ensangrentada junto a un material de curación. Y un hombre en la casa de su hermana.

Lightning estaba parada junto al sofá. Con un aspecto muy parecido a su extraño compañero. El cabello desarreglado, una expresión entre sorpresa y pánico. Y la pijama de diseño militar. La apariencia auténtica y exacta de dos personas que acaban de despertar.

XXXXX

-Serah…q-que sorpresa…

-¡Sis! Lameento mucho que hayamos venido sin avisar, pero Serah insistió en venir a verte –Snow mentía, Light podía verlo en sus ojos, iba a responderle cuando Hope le interrumpió

-Eh…Lightning, creo que tengo que irme…yo...los veré luego –Masculló el joven, Snow se aproximó a él, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No te vayas, a propósito, soy Snow, y ella es Serah.

-Yo…sé quiénes son…-Hope estaba confundido, el grandulón estaba bromeando ¿verdad?

-Oh vaya, ¿le has hablado de nosotros hermanita?

-No soy tu hermana.

-Ehh… ¿por qué no tomamos algo? Prepararé un café, ¿no han desayunado verdad? –Interrumpió de manera incómoda Serah.

-No, pero no te molestes Serah, yo lo haré. –La joven Farron estaba perpleja ante el comentario del hombre que acababa de ingresar en la cocina de Lightning

-Te ayudaré –Light se apresuró a seguirle. _No podía entender el sentimiento que se originaba en su estómago y recorría su columna vertebral. Tampoco iba a averiguar que era. Por ahora, se concentraría en el desayuno_.

Serah sólo pudo darle una mirada de odio a su prometido antes de dirigirse a la cocina

Una vez en la cocina, la pareja Villers no pudo hacer más que sentarse en la mesa mientras Lightning y su compañero preparaban el desayuno.

-Déjenme ayudarles –Serah tomó la cafetera, sacó unas tazas, comenzó a verter el agua en ellos. Y a distribuir el café en las mismas.

-¡Alto! –Gritó Hope

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Hice algo mal? –Preguntó asustada

-No...Pero Lightning toma café con muy poca azúcar.

-¿En serio? –Cuestionó mirando a su hermana, a lo que la soldado respondió asentando la cabeza –Yo…no lo sabía.

Lightning sonrió, y esto no pasó inadvertido por Snow.

-Entonces, sis, ¿eso quiere decir que dejaste atrás a Hope?

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí, quiero decir, mi nuevo cuñado…siempre pensé que sentías algo por Hope, pero ahora me doy cuenta que te gustan mayores que tu.

-¿A qué te refieres? –_Decirles quién estaba parado frente a ellos no era importante para Hope, por eso, antes de que Lightning develara su verdadera identidad, él tenía que saber a qué se refería Snow con eso de "que sentías algo por Hope"_

-Si bueno...ya sabes, ese chiquillo que la acompañó en el revoltijo l'cie, eran muy unidos, y bueno, Fang solía decir que ellos dos iban a…tu sabes…terminar juntos, Lightning lo quería mucho, tal vez siempre fue así, aún después de la caída del Nido, Serah creyó que sis lo estaba buscando, pero parece que se equivocó, ¿No es así Serah?

El rostro del joven Estheim reflejaba una mezcla entre un sonrojo profundo y molestia. Light parecía a punto de explotar, pero Hope le miró, con un gesto que sólo podía entender ella, le aseguró que no habría problema.

-Deja en paz a mi hermana Snow, es su vida –Respondió un tanto molesta

-¡Es la verdad! ¡A Lightning le gustaba Hope! Por cierto Light, creo que ya es hora de que nos presentes a tu novio ¿no crees?

-Deja ya de decir estupideces Snow, Lightning sabe lo que hace con su vida.

-Por lo menos tú eres mayor que ese chico, ¿no es así hombre? –Dijo dirigiéndose al "hombre" que miraba atónito la discusión

-¿Sabes que Light? Creo que de verdad debería irme, si quieres diles, no hay problema, lo juro. –Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a marcharse.

-Quédate donde estas –Le ordenó la soldado. Él se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso es cierto lo que Snow dice? –Preguntó intrigada Serah

-¿Lo ven? Yo lo sabía ¡Fang tenía razón!

-¡Eso no puede ser!…porque Hope siempre estuvo interesado en…

-¡No, no no! Él siempre quiso a sis...es más, casi podría jurar que…

Lightning golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. Las tazas se tambalearon. Y todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Snow cállate de una buena vez! Ambos deberían hacerlo –Miró al joven parado en la entrada de la cocina –Y tu Hope, no tienes porque marcharte.

Serah miró a Hope, palideció.

Snow tiró su mandíbula al piso.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Eh…Hola Snow, hola Serah –Se rascó el cabello y miró de nuevo a Lightning –¿En serio era muy necesario? Pudiste no haber dicho nada.

-Hice lo que me pediste.

-Demonios…la próxima vez…trata de no hacerme tanto caso. Casi matamos a tu hermana.

-Estamos a mano –Arqueó sus labios y sonrió. El joven imitó el gesto, recordando su accidente con el cactus.

Snow se levantó, tomó a Hope en un abrazo asfixiante.

-…. ¡Aire! ¡Aire!

-¡Lo lamento! Perdóname, juro que no fue mi intención, ¡pero sólo mírate! Estás tan…tan…diferente ¡no puedo creer que seas tú! –Tan pronto como soltó a Hope, recibió menudo golpe en la cabeza por parte de su cuñada Lightning. –Sí, también te ofrezco una disculpa Lightning, no debí ser tan bocazas

-…Hope me da mucho gusto verte, Snow tiene razón, has cambiado mucho –Saber que era el joven Estheim quien vivía ahora con su hermana no la tranquilizó mucho, eso significaba que lo que escuchó la otra noche cuando vino a cenar con su hermana… ¿Su hermana y Hope eran pareja? ¿Qué hacía Hope viviendo allí?

-A mí también me da gusto verte Serah.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí, eso quiere decir que haremos oficial la reunión de ex–l'cie, la próxima semana ¿No es así Snow?

-¿Una reunión?

XXXXX

Bartholomew ya había desaparecido para los l'cie, para su mala suerte, el joven Estheim no había reaccionado de la misma manera que cuando le mató a su madre. Más para invocar de vuelta a Ragnarok debía infligir más dolor en los desdichados, la diosa debía regresar.

Él contaba con sólo unos días para re-invocarla, si todo salía como lo planeado éste sería el fin de su búsqueda.

XXXXX

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo ha estado? –Preguntó Snow

-Eh…él esta…está…bien

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan –Literalmente, Lightning los echó de la casa, de manera educada.

-Bueno…creo que ya es tiempo que nos vayamos Snow, entonces, ¿Irán a la reunión?

-Sí, claro –Respondieron al unísono

-Nos vemos allá entonces.

Una vez que se fueron Hope se acercó a Lightning.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Ya habrá tiempo para que se los digas.

Cada vez que Lightning le dirigía la palabra, o una mirada, su corazón daba un vuelco, tomó todo el valor que encontró en su alma, respiró hondo…

-¿Quieres ver otra película? –Tal vez no tuviera el valor para decirle la verdad aún, pero se haría el dormido las veces que fuera necesario.

-Seguro…-Tal vez ni ella tenía el valor para confesarle que había sido su culpa el despertar de ese modo, pero nunca en su vida algo se había sentido tan bien. Mientras alejara las pesadillas, y le hiciera compañía, Hope era todo lo que Light podía necesitar por el momento.


	8. The only easy daywas yesterday

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que enviaron mensajes privados sobre el último capítulo, sobre las preguntas que me hicieron, creo que responderé por aquí, primero, me tardo en actualizar porque no soy muy brillante escribiendo (probablemente lo habrán notado ya) segundo, no, no habrá lemon, aunque sí hay pequeñas pistas del mismo. Y por último, si pienso involucrar más al resto de la pandilla, no se preocupen.

Tiene un título en inglés porque el otro día me dio por jugar un videojuego de guerra y lo amé, se me ocurrió que tal vez iba un poco con lo que le sucederá hoy a Lightning. Inicia con una conclusión en retrospectiva, aún estoy definiendo el curso de la historia así que...¡deseenme suerte!

El capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana del alma, Shiro Kuroi, o Shix o como sea que te llames aquí...me encanta como escribes y agradezco que critiques tanto mi trabajo.

El episodio va a la canción "Superman" de Five For Fighting, no me pertenece nada, absolutamente nada, más que las circunstancias a las que someto a los pobres personajes.

* * *

The only easy day...was yesterday...

El pasto congelado cruje con cada paso, mientras ella se mueve lentamente para apoyar su mano contra un árbol, sus dedos exploran la rugosa forma y la joven lo contempla como si fuese a darle la respuesta a sus preguntas.

A lo lejos una casa, la más alejada de la villa, no muy pequeña, no muy grande, simplemente una casa, un hogar… se pregunta si podrán verle desde donde está parada, y la respuesta viene inmediatamente a su mente. No vendrán.

"Lo lamento…" Las palabras son tragadas por el viento

Un hombre alto y fornido sale por la puerta principal, su esposa le mira con ternura mientras se despide de él.

La joven contempla la escena digna de una fotografía desde la sombra del árbol, el alba llega, está iniciando, y pronto la luz iluminará la sombra. De pronto, en un acto inesperado, la mujer que se encontraba parada en la puerta despidiendo a su esposo mira en dirección al árbol.

La joven se ve obligada a usar el tronco a modo de cubierta, la mano que se encontraba apoyada contra la cubierta del árbol la coloca en su cuello, de donde cuelga una hermosa gargantilla, y en una silenciosa plegaria, ruega por no ser encontrada. Aunque lo desee con toda su alma.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una mujer mira expectante un árbol no muy a lo lejos de su hogar, estaba segura de que había sido ella… ¿era posible que estuviera aquí?

-¿Eres tú?- pregunta, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada.

"No…ahora ya no" susurra nuevamente, inhala profundamente y escapa, entre las sombras, como siempre.

XXXXXX

Hacía falta un silencioso escape, nadie debía sospechar, nadie debía llorar, se vio orillada de esta manera a alejar lentamente a todos, sin excepción.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar, no pudo evitar dar la vuelta y mirar atrás, memorias de hacía un mes invadían su corazón en una forma que parecía imposible, "un mes atrás… todo hubiera sido perfecto, daría lo que fuera por regresar a ese momento".

XXXXXX

La fría brisa que soplaba el viento marcaba el susurro del invierno, con un regalo en la mano Lightning Farron tocó la puerta de la casa. Un mechón de cabello, soplado por la brisa, se balancea frente a sus azules ojos, ella lo retira de su pálido rostro con el dorso de su guante.

-Buenas tardes señorita…

Una gruesa voz le toma por sorpresa, ella reconoce la voz inmediatamente que se acerca peligrosamente por su flanco derecho, rumbo a su oreja y aunque poco lo demuestre, sonrió sin dejar que el joven le viera, aún si él sabía que ella se encontraba sonriendo en ese momento.

-Un paso más y mueres-dijo Lightning, aún sonriendo entre dientes

-¡Oh no!- respondió en un tono dramático, alzó los brazos, en señal de rendición o arresto, resultaba algo difícil ya que él traía también un regalo en sus manos-¡Soy muy joven para morir!

-Yo lo dudo- comentó más para sí misma sarcásticamente

El joven la miró por un lo que parecía un largo rato, si la sonrisa de Lightning era rara vez mostrada, la sonrisa del joven cuando la miraba, era la de un auténtico idiota, se acomodó la chamarra beige, se arregló la bufanda gris, e hizo su mejor gesto fingido de tristeza.

-…Has herido mis sentimientos Light…-dijo mientras simulaba limpiar una lágrima de su rostro con sus guantes de lana

-No por favor…- giró los ojos en falsa exasperación

-¡Ahora lo pagarás!- gritó el muchacho

Su repentino cambio de humor, la sobresaltó levemente, sólo lo suficiente para mirarle tirar el regalo al suelo, agacharse y tomar un montón de nieve, ella le miró confundida. Ignorándole de nuevo, puso su atención en la puerta.

Hasta que…el súbito impacto de la fría nieve golpeó su cuello, y enfurecidos ojos azules buscaron al joven para retirarle la vida lentamente…

*Pagarás por esta…*, se dijo a sí misma entretanto él se encontraba ya tras un árbol tratando de protegerse del inevitable castigo al que sería sometido. Un momento, no llevaba consigo su preciada arma, se había quedado en el auto… no podría acuchillarle a muerte.

Las únicas herramientas con las que la soldado contaba, era con el regalo que aún sostenía entre sus manos, y la nieve que yacía esparcida irregularmente por el suelo. Así que dejó el regalo en el suelo e hizo lo mejor que pudo con sus manos para formar una bola de nieve, mientras sus oídos captaban todo ruido posible.

Él por su parte, seguía estático acuclillado en el árbol, trataba de no hacer ni un sonido, pero desafortunadamente para él, su respiración cuando ella estaba cerca no era la más estable en el mundo, y en un acto arriesgado viró la cabeza lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con la femenina figura de Lightning Farron sosteniendo una enorme bola de nieve.

-Oh oh…

Y en menos de un segundo se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, cubierto de nieve.

Su orgullo era más grande, se incorporó con rapidez, extendió sus brazos, en un ágil movimiento se aproximo al cuerpo de la soldado que había vuelto a la puerta y seguía tocando esperando una respuesta de su hermana menor.

-¡Lighty, abrazo de oso!

-Oh mierda…-giró, para verse a sí misma siendo inmovilizada de la manera más simple posible, se encontraba levantada por arriba del suelo unos cuantos cm, sus manos pegadas a la cintura que Hope sostenía, no usaba mucha fuerza en realidad, sólo la necesaria para evitar todo rango de ataque de Lightning. Había bajado la guardia, reconocida victoria del muchacho…-¡HOPE ESTHEIM!, ¡bájame en este instante o encontrare un modo de invocar a Odín y te voy a enterrar en tu invernal tumba!

-Light no te muevas tanto…me….nos vamos a…. ¡joodeerr!

Sus pies resbalaron a causa de la nieve y los bruscos movimientos de su compañera, produjeron una inevitable caída que con certeza los dejó en una posición bastante… "incómoda". Hope cayó rígido en el suelo, amortiguando así la caída de Lightning, la cual de alguna extraña forma quedó a la altura del torso del hombre. Ninguno se movió.

-Mierda…-lo único que ella fue capaz de articular.

-Feliz día de ex l'cie…- anunció Hope desde su posición.

La soldado Farron sólo podía percibir algunas cosas, que eran, la embarazosa posición, y el perfume de Hope, que casi le hizo olvidar que…

Serah abrió la puerta en ese momento.

Como si las cosas no fueran ya lo suficientemente extrañas.

-L-lamento no haberles abierto antes, Snow necesitaba algo yo…-La curiosa escena a sus pies era algo que no iba a volver a ver en muchos años, si no es que nunca. Dos regalos cuidadosamente envueltos yacían en el suelo, de igual manera que Hope Estheim, tumbado de brazos extendidos y con su hermana mayor, Lightning encima de él. Serah sonrió, mientras el dúo se sonrojó ante tal vergonzosa situación. Hope fue el primero en hablar.

-Err… no es lo que parece…- afirmó nerviosamente mientras Lightning se levantaba de encima de Hope, en cuanto fue capaz de erguirse, tendió su mano para ayudar al muchacho, una vez en pie, ambos retiraban restos de nieve de su cuerpo. –Puedo explicarlo…-dijo

-N-no hace falta, en serio Hope…jajaja me parece que he visto suficiente, mejor entren o se congelarán- propuso Serah luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio

Lightning parecía haber perdido la posibilidad de articular palabra mientras entraban a la casa.

-Dame tu abrigo- ordenó una voz desde su espalda

-¿Qué?- replicó atónita

-Que me des tu abrigo, no puedes cenar con ese monstruo sobre tus hombros, ven…

Bajando la guardia de nuevo, dejó que el hombre le ayudara a retirarse el abrigo, y colocarlo en su sitio. De momento, se acercó a su cuello, y con sus dedos, retiró de su ropa restos de nieve. Lightning se asombró de lo fácil que bajaba la guardia ante él estos últimos meses.

En un instante que pareció durar horas, él se acercó nuevamente hacia su oído, más esta vez, ella no le detuvo, no le dijo nada, aunque no podía a ciencia cierta adivinar sus pensamientos, le dejó.

-Luces hermosa Light…-Y con esto, se marchó, acelero paso y se aproximó a saludar a Snow

Pasmada, Claire Farron no pudo evitar palidecer y sonreír.

-¿No te piensas mover de ahí?- Se quejó su hermana desde la sala, aparentemente Serah no había visto nada.

Lightning se acercó a la mesa, y notó que había 2 sillas de más. Restándole importancia se aproximó a Serah, la saludó, estaba a punto de preguntar por su vida cuando la menor Farron le jaló del brazo, arrastrando a su hermana mayor a una habitación

-¿Qué ha sido eso Light?- Una mezcla de sentimientos parecía invadir a la joven

-Nada- _Demasiado rápido_; pensó, era tarde ya…Serah iba a interrogar…

-No me vengas con eso Claire- ella sabía que usar su nombre real era una advertencia peligrosa, proveniente de su hermana menor –Hay algo más entre tú y Hope ¿no es así?

-¡Por supuesto que NO! Ahora si me disculpas, debemos ir a cenar.

-¿Llegaron juntos?

-No, él me dijo que me alcanzaba aquí, iba a comprar los regalos.

Se marchó dejando a Serah, todo menos convencida, debía tener más pruebas para acusarla, por mientras, su argumento quedaba inconcluso.

La cena transcurrió más o menos de una manera normal, todos parecían disfrutar el relato de Snow acerca de alguna de esas "hazañas de superhéroe" de esos remotos días de cuando eran l'cie, con excepción de Hope y Lightning.

-En ese mismo momento, mientras caíamos del cielo, Fang sacó su cristal y Lightning usó su pistola y ¡bang! Rompió el cristal, invocando a Bahamut, ¡era una bestia enorme!...

-Snow… -Interrumpió Lightning

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y el pavo?

-¿Cuál pavo? No había ningún pavo…

-…El de la cena imbécil…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡He olvidado ir por él!

-…Eres un idiota…Yo iré por ese pavo

-¿Lo harías hermanita? Está junto a ese salón donde me casaré con Serah

-No soy tu hermana

Decidir ser ella quien recogiera el pavo, fue probablemente la peor decisión de su vida.

-¿Te acompaño? –Preguntó Hope

-No, gracias.

Subió a su camioneta, condujo por las numerosas calles semi-desiertas, todo ciudadano se hallaba probablemente en sus respectivas casas.

Los guantes y el abrigo parecían un vano intento por elevar su temperatura corporal. Tomó el volante con fuerza, pisó el acelerador.

Unos metros más adelante, una curva cerrada esperaba a la soldado.

Al dar la vuelta en la curva, divisó en la distancia una persona vestida de blanco…unos segundos después el resplandor de una luz sumamente potente hizo entrecerrar sus ojos, la parte posterior de su mano no era suficiente para hacer sombra, trataba de averiguar que era, sin embargo, era demasiado potente como para permitir a sus ojos permanecer abiertos, frenó la camioneta, las llantas resbalaron a causa del hielo, sin ser capaz de ver absolutamente nada más que la luz, cerró los ojos, la sensación de perder el control del automóvil culminó en cuanto éste chocó contra algo. La teniente se estrelló contra el volante y perdió el conocimiento.

Mientras estaba inconsciente…Una luz rosa iluminó su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento cariño…

XXXXX

Tan pronto la soldado recobró la consciencia, su visión era borrosa, la cortada por arriba de la ceja producida por el golpe contra el volante dejaba caer la sangre por su rostro, la cabeza le dolía.

El resplandor se había apagado.

Se estremeció de momento ante el dolor en su pecho, la sensación de una quemadura atravesando la piel hacia el corazón, llevó su mano y aplicó presión esperando que el dolor desapareciera, en vez de eso, una luz rosa iluminó el auto

La única conclusión posible en la mente de la primogénita de las Farron fue:

–_Soy una l'cie_ –

Los sentimientos y pensamientos se mezclaban en su mente, su vida no era mala ahora, de hecho, si lo consideraba bien, estaba mucho mejor que antes del asunto l'cie. La idea de perder el control sobre su destino de nuevo, no era una que albergase con gusto, de cualquier manera, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer ya. Se vio obligada a forzar las lágrimas dentro, su vida estaba en orden hasta ahora… ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora?

Por el momento, la única idea que se le ocurrió fue mantener la boca cerrada.

XXXXX

Sazh no podía estar más divertido fastidiando a Snow, eso le explicaba por qué Lightning lo disfrutaba tanto, quien por cierto, ya se había demorado, lo cual no pareció pasar desapercibido por Hope, quien se mostraba ansioso, golpeaba la mesa con los dedos, se levantaba a caminar en círculos de vez en cuando, Serah también estaba preocupada.

-No Snow, diles la verdad, tú te acobardaste y fue Vanille la que te salvó el pellejo…

-¡No es cierto! Vanille estaba con Lightning y ninguna se acercó a ayudarme.

-Claro…creyeron que podrías hacerlo solo…hasta que empezaste a gritar como una niñita…

Alguien tocó la puerta. Hope corrió a abrirla.

-¡LIGHTNING! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y el pavo?

La frase "Esa fue una pregunta estúpida" le vino a la mente a la soldado, sin embargo, aunque sus instintos le pidieran a gritos responder a eso de una manera sarcástica, se obligó a sí misma a contestar de la manera más sensata posible.

-Estoy bien, el auto no, las llantas resbalaron con la nieve y me estrellé contra un poste, me golpee la cabeza con el volante, eso fue todo –Analizó la situación con cautela, ellos no parecían diferentes en lo absoluto, eso quería decir que ella era la única l'cie en la casa.

-Deberíamos llevarte al hospital, está sangrando mucho… -Su expresión de preocupación no era agradable a la soldado.

-Estoy bien, me limpiaré la herida y vamos a cenar –Tras limpiar la herida, volvió al comedor, donde todos le miraban preocupados, un silencio absoluto invadió el lugar.

-¿Segura que estás bien Light? –Preguntó Serah

-Sí, estoy segura

-Eh…bueno, ya que Farron se encuentra bien y no tenemos pavo, sugiero un brindis. –Sazh tomó su copa y la alzó frente a todos –Por los buenos tiempos, los buenos amigos…por el tonto de Snow…

-Por Vanille y Fang –Interrumpió, alzaron sus copas y brindaron, la soldado sólo esperaba que ésta no fuera la última vez…

Tras la rutinaria charla sobre cosas banales, Lightning pudo notar la insistencia de Serah en el asunto con Hope, con esas miradas que les daba de vez en cuando.

-Oye Hope, ¿Ya hay alguna chica linda que te guste?

El pobre casi se ahoga con su vaso, palideció para luego enrojecer…la soldado lo miró fijamente, por algún motivo le llamaba la atención lo que fuera a responder.

-Eh…Serah… sí, hay una persona.

Una parte de ella no estaba preparada para ésa respuesta, más conociendo la forma de ser de su hermana menor, sabía que a Hope le esperaba una asfixiante sesión de preguntas, pensó por un momento en detenerla.

La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de Lightning Farron, le dejó hacer sus preguntas.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conocemos? –Preguntó Serah entusiasmada

-…Esas son…demasiadas preguntas…Pues… ¿Su nombre? Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Quién es? Es una persona que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Qué si la conocen? Tal vez… Pero dudo que la conozcan como yo.

-¿Y ya le has dicho lo que sientes?

-Yo…eh…sigo en eso…

Ésa era la bandera de entrada de Lightning, si su hermana relacionaba el asunto de la caída sobre Hope esta mañana y lo que él estaba respondiendo a las preguntas…Ambos estaban muertos. La imaginación de la pequeña Farron era escalofriante. Miró a su alrededor buscando ALGO, lo que fuera para distraer la atención de todos sin que su hermana se percatase del sutil cambio de tema.

Bingo.

-Snow…deja de jugar con los palillos… ¿Estás ebrio?

-No…no hermanita, no estoy ebrio. ¿Les parece si ponemos algo para bailar? –Propuso Snow, a lo que sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó, puso algo de música y se aproximó a Serah para invitarla a bailar.

Hope estaba muriendo, casi literalmente. Las preguntas de Serah lo dejaron perplejo. Sus respuestas fueron brillantes a su opinión. Lo suficiente para notar la mirada fija de Lightning Farron sobre él. ¿Le interesaba lo que iba a responder?

Si había una palabra con la que Hope definiría a Lightning por el momento, sería distraída, mientras platicaban, no pareció percatarse de que Snow la llamó "hermana" unas tres veces, a lo que ella no respondió. No importaba de cualquier manera, ésta era su oportunidad, Sazh se había marchado a ver a su hijo, Serah y Snow bailaban…Su oportunidad para sacar a Lightning a bailar.

Se levantó despacio, a lo que la soldado no se inmutó siquiera por el ruido que causó la silla al moverse, su copa de vino parecía ser más interesante que lo que él estaba haciendo.

Con miedo al rechazo, más sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, se le acercó…

-¿Me permite este baile? –Nervioso, usó esa voz gruesa con la que la había cubierto de nieve, le había amortiguado su caída y le había quitado el abrigo, a Lightning parecía agradarle cuando Hope era directo.

En los últimos días, el cerebro de la soldado parecía haber perdido la capacidad de responder de manera lógica cuando Hope pedía algo. Y acababa de hacerlo de nuevo.

Bajar la guardia ante el muchacho se había convertido en una actividad casi cotidiana, sin comprender por qué, cómo, o cuándo inició esto, Lightning sólo actuaba, ya no pensaba en lo que hacía cuando estaba cerca de él.

Tomó la mano que él le ofrecía, se levantó, comenzaron a moverse con la música.

Y acomodó su cabeza sobre el torso de Hope. Sin que él lo supiera, ella tuvo la sensación de volver en el tiempo, recordando ese abrazo que le dio al chico años atrás, él estaba pasando por un momento duro en su vida en ese entonces. Ahora, ella se sentía de esa manera, y sin estar consciente de ello, Hope era quien la consolaba esta vez.

…Irónico.

El muchacho parecía tan feliz, y cuando él era feliz Lightning sonreía, pero esta vez…se sentía un tanto miserable, quería salir a la calle gritando, preguntando qué era lo que había hecho mal esta vez para merecerse ser una l'cie de nuevo. Abrazó a Hope, tenerlo tan cerca y sentirse tan sola al mismo tiempo, era algo casi irreal, quería contarle, se sintió egoísta porque por un momento deseó no ser la única l'cie.

Dejó caer una lágrima sobre la camisa de Hope, el dolor en su corazón era probablemente el más grande que había experimentado en su vida. Percatándose de que no era una broma, sino que su marca le estaba quemando la piel y comenzaba a brillar esa familiar luz rosa debajo de su blusa, el miedo se comenzó a apoderar de la soldado, nadie más debía darse cuenta de nada.

-Demonios… -Con la mano en la marca, cubriendo la luz emanando de la misma, se apartó del muchacho confundido a quien no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña luz rosa que alcanzó a ver de reojo mientras Lightning se dirigía al baño.

-… ¡O-oye Light espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?

La siguió hasta que el portazo casi literal en su cara le impidió el paso al baño. Tocó la puerta una y otra vez esperando una respuesta.

Finalmente, tras los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de Hope, la soldado abrió la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien Light? ¿Qué pasa?

-Me… algo debió hacerme daño

-¿Te llevo al médico?

-No, no, estaré bien

-Vámonos a casa…anda.

La realidad es que Lightning Farron estuvo a un paso de invocar a Odín en el baño de la casa de su hermana, y por razones desconocidas para ella, el resplandor de su cristal se detuvo de momento. Debía mantener un mejor control de emociones si quería detener a su eidolon.

Hope tomó el hombro de la soldado, enviando algo más que la usual sensación en la columna de Lightning.

Un agudo dolor de cabeza, una punzada en el corazón, y una visión borrosa. Caminaba por el parque, una tarde de invierno, la nieve cubría el lugar. Hope iba a su lado, ella se detuvo, él tomó su hombro…

Se apartó de Hope. La visión se detuvo.

-Sí, vámonos a casa. -Pasó de largo junto a él y fue a despedirse.

Se acerco a despedirse de Serah, su hermana la abrazó. El mismo patrón: Serah en los cuarteles, platicando con Amodar, se veía molesta, además estaba llorando…

Al despedirse de Sazh ocurrió otra visión Sazh estaba hincado, llorando frente a un cristal.

Y con Snow fue lo mismo: Snow y ella estaban discutiendo, él sostenía la lágrima que Serah derramó cuando se volvió l'cie, ambos se gritaban, el argumento parecía no tener intenciones de llegar a su fin.

Hope estaba un tanto inquieto, el comportamiento de su compañera no era nada parecido al normal. Primero la manera en que salió corriendo mientras bailaban, luego la forma en que se apartaba de todos en cuanto establecía contacto físico ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Aprovechando el tiempo que le tomó a su camarada reaccionar, Lightning subió al auto. Mientras ante las miradas confundidas de Snow, Serah y Sazh, Hope corría tras ella.

-¿Dije algo malo? ¿La he ofendido? ¿Se siente bien? ¿Se habrá lastimado cuando chocó? ¡¿En qué metiste la pata esta vez Estheim? – Miles de conclusiones atravesaban la cabeza del joven una y otra vez.

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Demasiado silencioso.

Las visiones nunca antes habían ocurrido con tal frecuencia, hasta ahora la única conclusión que tenía era que éstas sucedían cuando establecía contacto físico con alguien. Sintió la urgencia de matar a alguien.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá. Donde la más traumatizante de las visiones le atacó.

Lightning Farron estaba en el sofá…Haciendo algo que no debería…Con la persona que menos se imaginaba…

XXXXX

Tan pronto Lightning se sentó…se levanto con una rapidez impresionante y se sonrojó profundamente… Las respuestas para Hope no eran nada claras -¿Qué le hizo el pobre sofá para que ella lo pateara con esa fuerza?

No le quedó remedio más que sonreír desde la cocina, ante el curioso comportamiento de la mujer que pateaba una y otra vez ese indefenso sofá.


	9. Brecha en la Vigilancia

Hola!

Ejem...pues no hay mucho que pueda decir sobre este capítulo...excepto...que no puedo esperar a subir el siguiente, me divertí mucho con el final...pero debo decir que el próximo es todavía mejor.

El maldito drama que tenía planeado para esto por alguna razón no está resultando como esperaba...me está gustando más así. Díganme que opinan.

Agradezco a los lectores que dejaron review...Me ayudan a seguir actualizando jajaja

Este capítulo va a la canción "Remembering Sunday" de All Time Low.

Repito: No me pertenece nada más que las circunstancias a las que someto a los personajes.

* * *

"Brecha en la Vigilancia"

Durante toda la semana, Lightning estuvo actuando extraño, realmente extraño, se negaba a sentarse en el sofá, cuando ella solía decir que su sillón era más cómodo que su cama…Realmente era cómodo, lo cual hacía aún más inusual para Hope el hecho que de un momento a otro, se rehusara en lo absoluto a acercarse siquiera al mueble.

Si antes creía que Light trabajaba mucho, ahora parecía trabajar el triple de tiempo, hablaba menos con él y algunas veces desaparecía uno o dos días.

Hope estaba perdiendo la paciencia… ¿Cómo es que Light podía pasar de bajar la guardia ante él una y otra vez a ignorarle por completo de un momento a otro? No tenía ningún sentido.

Esta mañana, le encontró desayunando, lo cual también era inusual, pues esta semana ella se iba a trabajar extremadamente temprano, y regresaba a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Lightning, ¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás…diferente, algo te está pasando

-Estoy bien. –Respondió molesta

-No Lightning, estás trabajando demasiado, casi no duermes, ya no me hablas, tampoco a tu hermana, nadie sabe dónde estás todo el día ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy trabajando. Ahora hazme un favor y deja de meterte en mi vida.

Se levantó y se fue de nuevo.

Hope se quedó mudo… ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar?

XXXXX

Siempre fue más fácil de esa manera, a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba tener que decirle eso a Hope, no se iba a sentar a explicarle el asunto de ser una l'cie de nuevo, sabía bien como iba a reaccionar el muchacho…y que él se preocupara no la iba a ayudar en nada. Además, no quería acercarse a nadie después de la última visión. Así que se iba de la casa antes que el sol saliera y regresaba hasta la madrugada.

¿A dónde iba? Ni ella lo sabía. Primero manejaba hasta los límites de la ciudad en la Estepa, y cuando el camino se terminaba, marchaba a pie por la estepa, sabía que debía encontrar respuestas antes que su tiempo se terminara.

Pero ésta vez, estaba ella sola, ni siquiera Dysely hubiera podido predecir el siguiente paso.

Hasta ahora, habían pasado ya siete días desde que fue convertida en l'cie. Y aún no había respuestas.

Lo único que se le venía a la mente una y otra vez, eran las visiones, probablemente si aprendía a interpretarlas, éstas podrían guiarla a su misión.

Su terquedad la venció, no tenía planeado tener otra de esas perturbadoras visiones, en lugar de eso, decidió que ésta vez, iría rumbo al Nido cristalizado.

XXXXX

Si Hope sabía algo a ciencia cierta sobre Lightning es que la única persona que es más importante que su vida misma es su hermana menor, Serah.

Aparcó afuera de la casa de la joven Farron, fue recibido con un cálido abrazo por parte de sus dos amigos, contrastando por completo con el frío y distante comportamiento de Light. Su corazón se estremeció de nuevo al pensar en ella.

-Serah…tengo que…quiero hablar contigo sobre Light

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es…está actuando muy extraño últimamente…es como…si no fuera ella misma…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me…bueno…Esta semana, no la he visto para nada, me parece que está trabajando demasiado, a veces no llega a la casa, me siento un tanto paranoico Serah…pero yo la conozco, y no está actuando normal…no sé qué le pasa…estoy preocupado…y yo…yo no sé qué hacer

-Tranquilízate Hope, suena a algo que Lightning haría…quiero decir…no suena nada fuera de lo normal…pero si tú crees que está actuando raro…deberíamos investigar…hablaré con ella a ver que puedo averiguar.

XXXXX

El Nido cristalizado le traía tantos recuerdos, que casi no se sintió con el valor para revisarlo más de cerca –_Debí haber traído algo para escalar- _Ciertamente, tras unos minutos de observar el Nido sin pensar en otra cosa más que alguna manera de escalarlo, le pareció estúpida la idea de intentar subir ella sola.

Tras la re-invocación de Odín, la marca dejó de brillar, la joven había olvidado casi por completo el asunto de los eidolones.

El majestuoso eidolón le ayudó a subir hasta la zona donde Vanille y Fang se encontraban cristalizadas.

Sólo que…Al llegar…No había nadie en el cristal.

XXXXX

-¿Lightning?

-Dime

-¿Dónde estás?

-Trabajando. ¿Qué necesitas Serah?

-¿Estás ocupada?

-Sí, un poco, dime qué necesitas.

-Eh…haremos otra reunión pronto, la navidad se acerca ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, avísame cuando y allí estaré.

-¿La misión es importante? Hace mucho que no vas a misiones.

-De vida o muerte, tengo que irme, adiós. –Colgó el teléfono dejando a una confundida Serah al otro lado de la línea.

Hope tenía razón. Algo está pasando.

XXXXX

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Lightning Farron arribó a casa. Hope le estaba esperando en el sofá.

-¡Llegaste!

-…Hm….

-Mira Light yo…tienes razón, es tu vida, lo sé, y lamento haberme entrometido.

Si la soldado fuera capaz de concentrarse en las palabras de Hope, con gusto lo hubiera hecho, en cambio, el extraño hallazgo de esta mañana le había mantenido la cabeza ocupada. Las conclusiones saltaban de un lado a otro por su mente, la necesidad de encontrar respuestas le hacía maldecir cada segundo que desperdiciaba en la casa.

-...Tu espacio…Serah me dijo que…Y la reunión… ¿Me estás escuchando?

-…

-¿Lightning?

-… ¿Qué?

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-…Sí, buenas noches.

-¡No! Detente ahí mismo, no me dejes hablando solo

-Hasta mañana

Hope no podía soportarlo, se levantó del sofá y bloqueo el paso de la soldado.

-No te vas a ir.

-¿Y por qué no?

El teléfono sonó. Lightning se apresuró a contestar.

Su mirada cambió de confundida a preocupada en un instante.

-Debo irme Hope, hablaremos luego –Dicho esto, se marchó sin más.

XXXXX

La mañana siguiente, Hope no encontró a Lightning en la casa.

Snow si, en la puerta de su casa, se encontró a su cuñada pidiendo la lágrima de cristal de Serah.

-Mira hermanita, tal vez deberías hablar con Serah de esto…

-Snow no seas ridículo, por favor, la necesito.

-Tu hermana está preocupada por ti…

-No necesito que me digas eso, por favor, dame la lágrima

-No hasta que no hables con ella…

-Lo haré cuando tenga tiempo, ahora no lo tengo, necesito esa lágrima…ahora mismo

-…Hope tenía razón…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-No pareces tu misma.

-No me vengas con eso.

-¡Sólo escúchate!

-Eso no te concierne –La voz de ambos comenzaba a subir de tono. La soldado entonces recordó la visión, aparentemente se estaba volviendo realidad, buscó en lo más profundo de sí una manera de controlarse.

-No sé lo que te esté pasando, pero aparecer a las siete de la mañana en la casa pidiendo un objeto tan valioso como esa lágrima, no es algo que la Lightning que yo conozco haría…

Se vio en la necesidad de respirar profundo una y otra vez, para detener el impulso de golpear al idiota de su cuñado, después de todo él sí tenía razón, bajo circunstancias normales no era algo que ella haría.

-Mira Snow…es…de vital importancia que me des esa lágrima, la devolveré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, hablaré con Serah, tengo que marcharme en un par de horas, no tengo intenciones de preocuparla, ¿Cuento contigo en esto?

-Está bien…sólo devuélvela…es muy valiosa para mí.

-Como sea –Tomó la lágrima y se retiró.

XXXXX

La llamada que había recibido hace unas horas marcaba el rumbo de una preocupación mayor. El mayor Amodar informaba acerca de avistamientos cie'th cercanos a la Torre Taejin, ese era el motivo por el cual la soldado decidió hacer una visita a Snow, la lágrima era lo único claro de todas las visiones. Desafortunadamente para ella, tenía que presentarse en la Torre a primera hora con la Guardia. Eso iba a retrasar su trabajo como l'cie.

Los avistamientos debían guardar alguna relación con la reaparición de su marca.

Mientras se agrupaba con su escuadrón, no podía apartar sus pensamientos de lo que sea que iban a encontrar en el lugar. Su objetivo real era infiltrarse en el complejo por la noche y buscar las respuestas por su cuenta.

Las instrucciones del mayor Amodar eran explorar la zona, deshacerse de los cie'th y no dejar rastros.

Se separaron para cubrir todas las zonas de la torre, su trabajo consistía en cubrir la zona externa, en un radio bastante amplio.

La torre en sí no había cambiado en lo absoluto, las cosas le serían más fáciles si Dysely estuviese vivo y le guiara a su objetivo.

Una parte de ella estaba convencida de que en Taejin no había las respuestas que necesitaba, la otra parte, se encontraba perdida. Convencida de que esta vez, ser cie'th era su destino.

El escuadrón que lideraba se separó, su oportunidad para buscar algo diferente, algo que no iba informar a ninguno de sus superiores.

No pudo evitar pasar por su mente la pregunta de cómo fue que una majestuosa arquitectura de estas dimensiones se cayera sin más. Tal vez las bestias que acechaban el lugar la habrían tirado en algún momento.

Se aproximó a la zona donde la parte caída de la torre formaba un espacio, donde la espesa hierba cubría todo el lugar. Entre la maleza y las plantas, había un cie'th.

Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que ningún soldado la hubiera seguido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, apagó su transmisor. El cie´th estaba en un desnivel, una especie de fosa.

El monstruo no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, la soldado se aproximó despacio, el cie'th estaba golpeando algo. Una barrera.

Una de color rojo con un símbolo l'cie.

Con un certero golpe de su espada, el cie'th cayó derrotado al suelo. Se detuvo frente al bloqueo.

Intentó derribarla con el sable, con la pistola, el muro no tenía intenciones de ceder ante la violencia de la primogénita Farron.

Trató de hacer memoria sobre algún otro método para abrir las puertas l'cie. La fuerza física no funcionaba. La última vez que estuvo en una situación similar, viajaba en compañía de Sazh a rescatar a su hermana de las garras del fal'cie ánima. En ese momento, le pidió a Sazh que se cubriera los oídos y tomara distancia, el hombre creyó que ella iba a volar en pedazos la puerta. En lugar de eso, puso su mano en la barrera y pidió, rogó por el perdón.

Y la puerta cedió.

Repitió la acción. Cerró los ojos y pronunció lentamente las palabras.

-…Lo lamento…de verdad lo siento…Por favor. Déjame entrar…Lo siento mucho.

Abrió los ojos esperando ver la barrera desvanecerse.

Pero la puerta no dio tregua.

La respuesta más instintiva de la soldado, fue golpear el muro de nuevo. Aún sabiendo que no abriría de esa manera. Descargó su frustración sobre el obstáculo una y otra vez. La adrenalina corría por sus venas en cantidades que parecían inagotables. Esto iba a tomar un buen rato.

XXXXX

Tras un largo tiempo que pasó golpeando la valla, comenzaba a tornarse aburrido. Se sentó en una roca a pensar un momento. Tenía que haber alguna otra manera. Esa puerta podía tener la respuesta de todas sus preguntas.

Tal vez había una efigie cerca y debía cumplir con la misión de alguien más.

No…ya había explorado los alrededores, las efigies que colocaban murallas nunca se encontraban muy lejos de las mismas.

Había algo más. Algo que no estaba considerando.

-Piensa Farron, piensa, la última vez te disculpaste con tu hermana…con la puerta –Corrigió -Porque…porque no habías tenido la oportunidad de decírselo…

La conclusión de que, la barrera no había abierto esta vez con las disculpas era simple. Esta vez, no le debía disculpas a su hermana. Ni a nadie más.

Ser l'cie se trataba de voluntad, sueños y sentimientos. Este último era el más difícil de manejar para la soldado.

-Porque no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo. Una disculpa que guardé. Pero no debo ninguna disculpa ahora. No. Tengo que pensar de manera más general…los muros se abren…cuando un l'cie revela algo que se había guardado para sí mismo…Quiere decir…que debo encontrar algo, algo que me esté guardando…algo que no haya tenido la oportunidad de decir.

Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro en cuanto la respuesta a ese pensamiento parecía estar justo frente a ella. Era…algo que no debió ocurrir, ella no lo tenía claro, no quería tenerlo claro, -Para que nada nos separe…que nada nos una – Mientras recordaba las palabras que un soldado le dijo a su escuadrón un día, se percató que sus sentimientos nunca habían sido algo de vital importancia hasta ahora. No para una soldado. No para Lightning Farron.

No podía ser cierto. Esto no podía estarle pasando. Su futuro no podía depender de que le confesara _ESO_ a una puerta.

Era su única salida.

-Bien…maldita sea…lo diré si es lo que quieres – Ahora hablaba con una puerta. Cada vez la sensación de que sus facultades mentales la abandonaban comenzaba a fortalecerse –Qué patético… -Viró los ojos y gruñó en un vano intento por evadir, lo que sabía, era inevitable.

La decepcionante realidad de ver toda su fortaleza mental y física siendo corrompida por algo tan efímero como un estado afectivo. Un sentimiento. Parecía como una mala broma del destino.

Se paró de nuevo frente a la barrera y colocó su mano en la misma. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo. Buscó todas las fuerzas, voluntad, coraje. Su estómago se manifestaba ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos mientras pronunciaba la frase que cambiaría su vida por completo.

-…Te…te quiero…No sólo como a un amigo. Te quiero y te necesito. Por favor…déjame entrar…

La puerta entonces cedió.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con algo todavía peor que haber tenido que decir eso en voz alta.

-¿Solecito?


	10. Las L'cie de Paals

Taa duuh!

¿Qué dijeron? Va a resumir todo en un sólo capítulo para ya no actualizar...¡PUES NO! No tienen idea de la cantidad de locuras que me han ocurrido en los últimos meses, pero no voy a aburrirlos con éso. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar. No sé si alguien sigue leyendo esta historia, pero francamente, tenía que actualizar por mi bien mental, pasé muchas, y digo muchas noches en vela torturándome sabiendo que había dejado esto a medias. Así que oficialmente, ¡Remember November está de vuelta!

En realidad tenía que actualizar porque ADORO a Fang en este capítulo, el principio me fascina :)

Ah, ¿mencioné que adoro los clichés? Los amo, tal vez ya lo notaron. Este capítulo también está escrito desde varios puntos de vista. Tengo un grave problema con el hecho de que no me gusta mi forma de escribir, pero aún así ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia para mis tórtolos favoritos.

Tengo que terminar esto aún si FF XIII-2 ya salió, apostaría a que fue espantoso, (Aún no lo he jugado) ya que seguramente Hope no llevó al altar a Lightning ¬¬

En fin, este capítulo va a la canción "La voglia che non vorrei" de Nek, pero si quieren ahorrarse el "letra traducida" busquen "Deseo que ya no puede ser" (La versión en español del mismo cantante ja!)

Nada me pertenece más que las circunstancias bajo a las que someto a los personajes. Eso incluye los cactus! xD

* * *

Las L'cie de Paals.

Frente a la soldado, con una incrédula expresión y la mandíbula bien abierta, estaba Oerba Yun Fang.

El silencio estoico que caracterizaba a Lightning Farron se vio destrozado por completo en el instante que su mirada se puso sobre la joven delante de ella. La única pregunta a la que buscaba respuesta en ese instante era…

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-A mí también me da gusto verte… -Fang movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, solecito no había cambiado en nada…O tal vez si…

-¡Responde a la pregunta! –La paciencia no era una virtud con la que la soldado se definiría a sí misma, y nadie cercano a ella en su sano juicio.

-¿Que solecito está enamorada? –Fang se iba a salir con la suya esta vez, no había manera de que Farron escapara a la acusación que, como ambas sabían, era cierta. Caminó en círculos alrededor de la soldado, pasando su dedo índice por los hombros de la teniente – ¿Lo quieres no sólo como a un amigo? ¿Oh, pero que te está pasando? Te estás ablandando linda… Debo reconocer…que nunca había visto a alguien abrir una puerta l'cie de esa manera…considerando que fui yo quien puso el bloqueo, me sorprendes. Te ganaste puntos por originalidad.

-Mierda…si dices una palabra de lo que acabas de escuchar… ¡no volverás a ver la luz del día en tu vida Fang! –Lightning sacó su arma y la sostuvo frente a la yugular de la joven.

En respuesta, Fang utilizó sus dedos índice y pulgar para remover lentamente el arma de su cuello, estaba aterrada, pero después de todo, sabía que la teniente estaba indefensa ante la información que ella podría revelar en cualquier momento.

-Escúchame querida…si haces algo, cualquier acto de violencia física en mi contra, me aseguraré de que Snow tenga esta información también…dime… ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida escuchando a Snow fastidiarte con lo mismo una y otra vez? –Lightning guardó el arma –Tal como me imaginaba…Ahora… ¿A quién te referías?

-Ni en un millón de años. –Dijo acercando su rosto al de Fang de manera retadora.

-Bien… Creo que a Vanille le encantará escuchar eso…O a Serah… ¡Ah ya sé! Seguro que a Hope le interesa…mira solecito, acéptalo de una buena vez, probablemente no sea mejor que tú en combate…pero esta batalla…acabas de perderla.

La teniente estaba derrotada, en más de un sentido posible, esta vez no tenía escapatoria.

XXXX

Y Vanille acababa de salvar su orgullo. Por ahora. Vanille acababa de encontrar un nuevo pasaje en la gruta que se encontraba, salió corriendo a buscar a Fang, cuando se estrelló contra la mencionada.

-¡Fang! ¡Fang! Encontré un pasaje, está bloqueado, pero es un pasaje… -Dijo en lo que sonó más bien como un jadeo.

-¡Eh qué bien! Conozco a la persona perfecta para deshacerse del bloqueo… - Fang esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa contra Lightning.

-¿Lightning?

-¿Vanille?

-¿Qué…Cómo es qué…pero no estaba…qué está pasando? ¡Lightning! –La pelirroja se abalanzó abrazando a la teniente cuyos pensamientos se centraban en evitar una visión al contacto físico con Vanille.

-Las preguntas para el camino Van…hay que ir a ver la puerta

"Salvada por la campana" Era una frase usual en los cuerpos de la Guardia, y Lightning nunca en su vida estuvo más agradecida por "la campana" que como ahora.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo…a la puerta entonces –Ordenó avanzando dentro de la cueva.

Fang tomó del brazo a la teniente, deteniéndole en sus pasos.

-No creas que se me va a olvidar. Hablaremos de esto cuando te explique qué hacemos aquí.

La caverna era un sitio obscuro y húmedo, a lo lejos había una luz, proveniente de una fogata, donde un bulto que más bien tenía forma de persona estaba enredado en unas sábanas.

-¿Quién es ese?

-A ver…lo primero que tienes que saber Lightning, es que Vanille y yo despertamos con una nueva misión.

-No son las únicas… -Informó haciendo brillar su marca.

-Lamento que estés involucrada. Número dos…creo que… -Se agachó cerca del "bulto" y lo sacudió un poco con su mano –Creo que le debemos una larga explicación a Hope

Lightning dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. El padre de Hope se levantó y miró a la teniente. La misma sonrisa que el joven Estheim. La incredulidad se apoderó de ella, sacó su arma, apuntando contra Fang

-Es…imposible… ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Estaba muerto, lo enterramos!

-Lightning…Lightning calma…todo fue una trampa…fui secuestrado…yo…sólo quiero saber si Hope está bien…

-Hace apenas un par de semanas que logramos sacarlo de su encierro –Mencionó Fang

-Pasé mucho tiempo capturado…fue…

-Lo…lo enterramos…es imposible…Bartholomew está muerto…

-No, no, escucha, el auto sí se estrelló…quedé inconsciente…no sé durante cuánto tiempo, pero desperté en una casa, un guardia me llevaba comida al lugar. Estas valientes jovencitas me sacaron de ahí hace poco…no sé qué tiempo estuve encerrado… ¿Has visto a Hope?

-Cinco meses –Respondió ignorando la pregunta

-¿Qué?

-Pasó cinco meses secuestrado…Hope está bien…cómo voy a…él no puede enterarse…

-Lo sé…cuando menos no por ahora…pero…quisiera verlo…creo que ha estado muy solo en este tiempo…

Fang miró a Lightning y comenzó a reír, particularmente, Bartholomew no encontraba el chiste, la teniente miró a la mujer con odio.

-Oh, no se preocupe señor…apuesto a que nuestra Lightning aquí ha cuidado muy bien del pequeño Estheim…

-Le aseguro, que Hope ha estado bien en este tiempo, le extraña mucho. Fang, personalmente creo que no te conviene hacerme enfurecer.

-Cuando menos por ahora…estás indefensa.

-Eh…vamos a ver la puerta ¿sí? –Interrumpió Vanille al ver el ambiente tensarse

El acceso a la puerta representó todo un desafío para el grupo, los difíciles caminos de la gruta y la fragilidad de la misma, resultaban en una trampa casi mortal.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste l'cie de nuevo Lightning?

-…No lo sé exactamente…

-Nosotros despertamos junto al Nido…Aún me pregunto cómo llegamos ahí…

-¿Han tenido…visiones de la misión? –Preguntó la teniente al recordar por millonésima vez todas sus visiones. Y a los involucrados.

-Bueno…sólo vemos a Ragnarok… ¿Tú?

-Hm…mejor concentrarse en el camino.

Al llegar finalmente al bloqueo Fang miró a la teniente. Algo más estaba pasando.

-¿Porqué no intentas abrir la puerta? –Preguntó divertida

Bartholomew miró a Lightning con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo es que funciona esto de las puertas?

-Ser l'cie es sobre sentimientos. La única manera de abrir la puerta es…Decir algo…que no hayas tenido la oportunidad y hayas querido hacerlo –Respondió ligeramente sonrojada. Nunca estuvo más feliz de la obscuridad en estas cavernas.

Fang aplaudió, comenzó a saltar alrededor de Vanille. La teniente giró los ojos y trató de enmascarar una sonrisa que terminó por escapar de sus labios.

-Apártense un poco –Si confesar algo como eso ante un muro, que Fang se enterara y ver a Bartholomew vivo no le causaban un paro cardiaco un día de estos, el destino debía tener un muy buen motivo para mantenerla con vida –Y cúbranse los oídos.

El grupo obedeció a la teniente. Fang sin embargo no lo hizo, se alejó, sin taparse los oídos.

Si lo decía sin pensar en **él** la puerta se iba a abrir de cualquier manera. No es como que a la puerta le interese de quién estaba hablando exactamente. Así que con la mente en blanco y los sentimientos congelados, Lightning dijo todo como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro.

-Te quiero, no sólo como a un amigo, déjame entrar.

La puerta no abrió.

-¿Perdiendo la habilidad?

-Cierra la boca Fang. Lo intentaré de nuevo. –Se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la palabra correspondiente al sentimiento que abría la puerta era una que en su vocabulario era considerada innecesaria hasta ahora. Una que bien sabía, no quería utilizar, pero ya estaba ahí, como un enorme letrero pegado en su frente. Enamorada. –Quiero que sepas…eres mucho más que un compañero para mí…más que un amigo. Déjame entrar. –Se detuvo cuando recordó lo peligroso que sería si ellos supieran el nombre de ese "amigo"

La puerta se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

-¡Joder! Eso me parece hasta perturbador…

-Fang por enésima vez… ¡Cierra la boca!

-¿Cómo ha abierto la puerta? –Preguntó Bartholomew, Lightning palideció ¿Porqué Bartholomew tenía que ser tan curioso como su hijo? Maldita genética.

-Confesando algo –Respondió Fang.

Si Vanille no había dicho una palabra al respecto era por una sencilla razón. El panorama ante ella era uno sin lugar a dudas descomunal.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es una cueva Fang…

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo solecito? ¡Esto debe tener más años que yo!

-Son…murales. Deben tener siglos…

-No…Yo tengo siglos…Éstas paredes tienen milenios…mira esos grabados…

Ante las atónitas miradas del grupo, un mural repleto de símbolos y dibujos extraños contaba una historia. Una con todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Era un cuarto bastante reducido, en tanto entraron, era evidente la historia inscrita en las paredes.

-…Etro…

-¿Te encuentras bien Lightning?

-Es…ella es Etro…la diosa…este es Lindzium…el dios… -La imagen que Lightning señalaba era una especie de árbol en el cual la diosa se encontraba dibujada en el centro como una mujer de vestido blanco con una expresión más bien confundida, de un lado, el dios, que más bien lucía molesto. Y un hombre al otro lado de la diosa, extendiendo su mano, como tratando de alcanzarla. Debajo del dibujo del dios, varios fal'cie, titán, ánima, átomo, todos los conocidos y algunos otros que nunca había visto antes. En cambio, debajo del hombre, había otro hombre.

-¿Es cómo un árbol genealógico? –Preguntó Vanille

-Yo más bien diría que se trata de una infidelidad… -Comentó el padre de Hope

-De hecho Bartholomew… El dios Lindzium, es el padre de los fal'cie. Esposo de la diosa, Etro.

-¿Quién es el hombre? –Cuestionó Lightning

-Pues…no lo sé a ciencia cierta solecito, pero según lo que veo, es el padre de la raza humana –Mientras Fang hablaba, la mirada de la teniente parecía perderse en un recuerdo, como en una especie de trance.

-El árbol inicia con ella…y ese hombre extiende su mano hacia ella…a mí eso me dice que Etro le fue infiel a Lindzium, con ese hombre, creando… ¿A los humanos? –Vanille estaba teorizando, pero en cuanto notó la mirada de Fang sobre ella, se dio cuenta que había planteado mucho más que una teoría.

-La…Pitonisa Paddra-nus Yuul nos hablaba de una habitación que conducía al primer arca…

-Están buscándola…Fang ¿No lo entiendes? Cuando Etro no cumplió la promesa de fidelidad hacia Lindzium, él se marchó, dejando huérfanos a los fal'cie. Por el contrario, el hombre no abandonó a su hijo. La diosa está atrapada entre ambos. Quiere ir a buscar a Lindzium…pero no puede dejar a los fal'cie ni a los hombres por completo…como un limbo. –Perdida en el mural, la teniente no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, y al mismo tiempo las cosas parecían tener mucho sentido.

-Por eso los fal'cie la buscan… ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso Lightning?

-Yo…no lo sé Vanille… -En ese instante la mirada de la soldado se perdió por completo, sus ojos azules parecían no tener la habilidad de mirar otra cosa que no fueran los murales, como si estuviese leyendo cada palabra que decía. Fang pudo notar el cambio en la teniente, sabía que este tipo de cosas podían suceder en Paals, las había visto ocurrir anteriormente, y lo más recomendable cuando alguien entraba en "ese estado" era comenzar a preguntar, cuando la puerta de las almas se abría, las respuestas eran claras para los viajeros. El interrogatorio dio inicio.

-¿Cómo es que existen los l'cie entonces?

-Eso es fácil. Los fal'cie quieren encontrar a la diosa, es la única que sabe el camino hacia Lindzium, entonces, hacen esclavos a los hombres para lograr su cometido… Los hombres tienen voluntad, los fal'cie sólo nacen con el objetivo de encontrar a su padre, el dios.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre un fal´cie del Nido y uno de Paals?

-Todos buscan a la diosa, pero no todos la buscan de la misma manera, los fal'cie de Paals están convencidos de que esclavizando a los humanos y privándoles de la voluntad, la puerta hacia Etro se abrirá. Los fal'cie del Nido, por el contrario, creyeron que teniendo a los hombres como sus mascotas, trabajando a su lado la puerta se abriría.

-¿Porqué el huérfano quería morir?

-La puerta hacia la diosa es la desesperación del sacrificio, la esperanza tiene la llave…Debió haber pensado que muriendo abriría el portal hacia Etro…

-¿Y los eidolones de donde salen? ¿Los crea Etro?

-No, no, la diosa no crea nada, "siente pena por los desdichados" Ella los envía, no los crea. Para proteger a los l'cie del terrible destino al que los someten los fal'cie.

-¿Cómo encontrar a Etro?

-Es…difícil saberlo, Ragnarok…por eso el huérfano necesitaba que ustedes terminaran con su vida, Ragnarok debería ser la llave.

-Hace un momento hablabas de una invocación…sacrificio, esperanza… ¿Qué papel juega Ragnarok en todo esto?

-Mira el grabado de este lado… ¿Ves ese espacio de allí? –En medio del dibujo de una marca l'cie, se encontraba un pequeño agujero con forma de gota. –Los elegidos tienen la llave del arca, la invocación se hace con Ragnarok, el corazón noble, la guardiana y la llave… -Lightning miró a su alrededor como si se hubiera perdido de algo muy importante.

-Volviste… ¿No es verdad? –Preguntó Fang frustrada.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Sintió como si hubiera despertado de un desmayo.

-A veces, cuando la puerta de las almas se abre, elige a una persona, para que revele el verdadero camino a los viajeros. Acabas de ser la víctima.

-Interesante…No comprendo

-¿Recuerdas algo sobre lo que estabas diciéndome? –Fang señaló el dibujo de la marca l'cie, con la esperanza de que Lightning recordara y diera la respuesta final a sus preguntas.

-No, absolutamente nada. –Miró el dibujo de la marca fijamente, algo hacía falta.

-Mira, ¿ves este agujero? –Preguntó apuntando de nuevo a la marca l'cie. –Acabas de decirme, que para re-invocar a Etro necesitamos de Ragnarok, la llave, el corazón noble y la guardiana.

-Bueno, ese agujero tiene forma de gota, pero no comprendo para qué queremos invocar a la diosa.

-Supongo que es como una competencia, si fuimos elegidos para jugar del lado de los humanos, entonces los fal'cie también deben estar buscando a la diosa.

-Deben tener en cuenta que nos llevan mucho tiempo de ventaja… -Dijo Vanille con expresión seria.

Bartholomew permanecía callado, contemplando el destino que veía sobre ese grupo de mujeres. Al casarse con Nora, nunca imaginó que se vería envuelto en un lío de estas dimensiones. Deseaba una vida tranquila y normal al lado de su familia. Pero esto…era simplemente una locura. ¿Competir con un fal'cie?

Lightning, por su parte, había visto algo que probablemente sus compañeros ignoraban. El agujero en la pared tenía la misma forma que…

-La lágrima de Serah. –Dijo confiada.

-¿Crees que esa es la llave? –Cuestionó Fang. La teniente abrió el bolsillo de su chamarra. Sacó la pequeña gota cristalizada.

-Sí, mira –Aseveró al poner la lágrima junto al agujero y comprobar que el tamaño era el mismo.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! –Gritó Vanille entusiasmada.

-Deténganse -Pidió Bartholomew en lo que más bien sería una orden - ¿Se dan cuenta de que estaríamos abriendo la caja de pandora?

-Lo sabemos señor Estheim, pero nuestras vidas están en juego. –Respondió la teniente.

-Y también las de millones de ciudadanos del nuevo Paals. No quisiera ver a más gente inocente arrastrada en esto. No sabemos lo que va a suceder si colocamos esa lágrima. Miles de niños como mi hijo podrían quedar huérfanos.

Esa frase, destrozó por completo a las tres mujeres. Especialmente a Vanille. Tal vez sería mejor convertirse en cie'th y detener la guerra. Quizá, y sólo quizás, su muerte realmente traería paz a los humanos y fal'cie.

XXXX

Amodar estaba preocupado. La misión había llegado a su fin hacía un par de horas. En su lugar, acababan de comenzar una nueva. Encontrar a la teniente Lightning Farron.

El primer paso cuando un oficial desaparecía era buscarle por el transmisor. Pero inusualmente el que Lightning portaba, se encontraba inactivo.

Él veía a la teniente como mucho más que una soldado, había hecho el papel de tutor no oficial varias veces para su subordinada. Mentira sería decir que él no estaba preocupado. Confiaba en la capacidad de la soldado para cuidarse sola, más ésta era una misión de vida o muerte, con los cie'th podía pasar cualquier cosa. Era una soldado de élite, no quería perder a su camarada. No deseaba verla de nuevo convertida en l'cie.

Con el transmisor fuera de servicio, y los grupos de búsqueda activos, tuvo que dar el siguiente paso según las indicaciones que Lightning le había proporcionado si una situación de ésta índole llegaba a tener lugar. Llamar a Serah.

Con una presión indescriptible en el pecho, introdujo su mano en el chaleco, las orillas del cierre del bolsillo rasparon su mano. Tomó su celular, miró la pantalla brillar en la obscuridad y comenzó a oprimir botones hasta que se topó con el número de Serah.

XXXXX

Hacer la cena para un gigante de dos metros no era nada sencillo, mucho menos si traía a toda su pandilla para la merienda. Los chicos charlaban animadamente en la sala, mientras ella se encontraba ocupada sirviendo el alimento en los platos, sintió su celular vibrar en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Colocó el plato y la cuchara sobre la mesa. Extrajo el teléfono de su pantalón. Su respiración se detuvo al mirar el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla.

Amodar.

_-Serah, si algo llega a pasarme, lo que sea. Amodar te va a informar inmediatamente…yo sé, eso no es parte del reglamento de la Guardia. En realidad lo estaríamos violando. Aun así Amodar va a avisarte inmediatamente si algo me sucede._

_-No hables así Light, tú eres muy fuerte. –Comentó con un tono bastante triste._

_-Pero no soy invencible hermanita. Sólo quiero que si algo me pasa, te enteres lo antes posible._

Corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la cocina, rumbo al automóvil; estrellándose contra varios muebles en el proceso, mientras respondía el teléfono.

El equipo NORA miraba televisión cuando escucharon ruidos en la cocina y de momento la puerta de entrada se azotó, apenas visible la silueta de Serah saliendo de la casa.

-¿A dónde va? –Preguntó Yuj intrigado.

-Quizás a traer un poco más de queso. –Le respondió Maqui.

-Algo no huele bien en esto… -Comentó preocupada Lebreau.

-Eh…Lebreau tiene razón, tal vez algo se está quemando en la cocina –Alegó de nuevo Maqui.

Mientras hablaban, Snow, por poco creíble que fuera, estaba callado, pensando. En realidad tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. No podía ser nada bueno si Serah salió corriendo así de la casa. Tampoco quería saltar a las conclusiones. Había una razón para todo esto

-…No, tu deberías ir a revisar eso, yo no me moveré del sofá –Maqui no paraba de contradecir a Yuj, era muy gracioso verlo enfadar.

-¡Es por Lightning! –Imitando la acción de Serah, el rubio se levantó con rapidez del sofá y corrió afuera de la casa.

El viento frío le golpeó fuerte en el rostro, la cabeza comenzó a punzarle. Quería desesperadamente saber porqué su esposa había corrido con tal rapidez, y la única razón por la que se marcharía sin dar explicación alguna, sería por su hermana mayor. En cuanto salió dispuesto a buscarla, se percató que el auto no estaba. Viéndose así obligado a volver dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué? No te salió la huida como a Serah –Comentó Maqui con una sonrisa.

-Es que…Serah se llevó el auto –Soltó una carcajada involuntaria antes de recordar que el asunto era serio. –Esto es serio, necesitamos un automóvil.

XXXXX

Hope cambiaba los canales de la televisión una y otra vez. Se preguntaba cuantas tazas de café llevaba hasta el momento, cuántas veces había repasado la guía de programación. Ansiedad. Aburrimiento. Y una especie de desesperación inexplicable.

Tal vez a estas alturas debería saber que Lightning probablemente no volvería hasta el día siguiente, o la semana próxima. A pesar de eso, esta era la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que la teniente no aparecía en casa.

La cena tal vez ya se habría enfriado para esta hora, pensó mirando el reloj. Quizá debió avisarle que iba a preparar su comida favorita. A lo mejor así ella sabría que debió haber venido.

No importaba, sencillamente, si ella estaba cerca, no importaba. Podía quemarse la casa, podía no comer, podía estar envuelto en medio de una guerra. Y si ella estaba cerca de él, nada más importaba.

Su celular vibró estruendosamente sobre la mesa de centro. El corazón del joven latió más rápido ante la idea de la soldado llamando para avisar que vendría pronto a casa.

Contestó sin mirar el número del remitente.

-¿Hope? –Preguntó Snow –Necesito que vengas por mí, debemos ir a los cuarteles de la Guardia.

-¿Pero porqué?

-Tengo que encontrar a Serah, creo que algo le pasó a Lightning.

XXXXX

-Debemos abrir la puerta señor Estheim, imagine que los fal'cie ganasen esta guerra, no sabemos lo que podría suceder –Replicó Fang bastante desesperada.

-Tampoco sabemos si estamos en medio de una guerra Fang, todo se ve bastante pacífico ahora.

-A mí no me parece. Usted acaba de salir de un secuestro de cinco meses, dígame, ¿acaso eso no le parece una señal bastante clara de que no estamos en paz? Piénselo un poco, tal vez el próximo puede ser su hijo.

Bartholomew enmudeció.

Ninguno de los cuatro sabía que tiempo llevaban discutiendo, más por razones ajenas a su mente, Lightning no ignoraba las palabras del señor Estheim. Él podría estar en lo cierto, el mundo había estado en paz desde que el Nido se cristalizó. Esto tal vez daría inicio a algo aún peor. Muchas personas no confiaban en los ex –l'cie, el sólo imaginar lo que sucedería si esto desataba otra guerra era demasiado. Ver a más gente morir y no poder hacer nada para defenderles como sucedió en la purga. La idea de perder a las pocas personas con las que compartía su vida. Tenía que tomar el riesgo. Pasara lo que pasara, juró proteger a su hermana hasta el día de su muerte, y no iba a poder protegerla siendo un cie'th.

Extendió su brazo con la lágrima en la mano, mientras Fang seguía argumentando su posición con Bartholomew, Vanille pareció ser la única en percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Lentamente colocó la lágrima en el orificio. Con su dedo índice la empujó hasta que encajó perfectamente, completando así el dibujo.

Viró la cabeza para mirar a Vanille, quien se cubrió la boca sorprendida. La teniente sonrió y asintió la cabeza como si hubiese ganado ya la guerra.

Con un estruendoso sonido la pared comenzó a moverse. La discusión se detuvo mientras el padre de Hope contemplaba con expresión de derrota lo que estaba sucediendo.

XXXXX

-¿Serah? Lamento llamar a esta hora, creo que estás informada del protocolo de la Guardia respecto a los soldados, ¿No es así? –Preguntó en un falso tono de calma.

-Sí, dígame que ha sucedido.

-Bueno, esta mañana enviamos a tres escuadrones a una misión muy importante, tu hermana lideraba uno de ellos. La misión duró más de lo esperado, entonces…

-Ella…-La menor Farron no quería pronunciar la palabra, por un momento deseó no haber respondido la llamada, no quería ser totalmente huérfana, se sentía sola, su hermana era una egoísta, ¿Porqué tenía que abandonarle ahora? ¿Por qué de esta forma? Aparcó el auto, junto al edificio con el emblema de la Guardia. Los peores escenarios repasaban en su mente una y otra vez, recordar la última llamada de su hermana era una tortura.

_-¿La misión es importante? Hace mucho que no vas a misiones._

_-De vida o muerte, tengo que irme, adiós. –Colgó el teléfono dejando a Serah más confundida que antes. –_Ella… ¿Está... está con vida? –Preguntó, temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

-Mira Serah, la misión comenzó muy temprano…aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana -Esto no era fácil, ¿Cómo iba a tranquilizar a la muchacha si ni él mismo sabía si la teniente estaba viva? –Debió terminar hace un par de horas, antes que el sol se ocultara. Los escuadrones se separaron en la Torre Taejin, dimos indicaciones claras de volver a las seis en punto. Lightning no regresó. Le buscamos por el transmisor, pero no hay respuesta. Lamento decirte esto, pero no sé dónde está.

Si había algo peor que su hermana estuviera herida de gravedad, o que hubiera fallecido, era que estuviese desaparecida. En cualquier otra circunstancia, nadie se hubiese alterado tanto porque la teniente desapareciera, el protocolo común era esperar 24 horas para iniciar con la búsqueda. Pero aún si nadie sabía de ella en sus días de descanso, nunca faltaba a las órdenes de la Guardia. Mucho menos, en una misión "de vida o muerte"

-En… ¿qué consistía la misión? –Preguntó al borde del llanto.

-No puedo informarte de eso –Respondió apenado –Ya estoy violando las reglas con decirte que llevamos casi cuatro horas buscando a Lightning. Te informaré de cualquier avance que hagamos con la búsqueda. Nuestra última transmisión fue a las cinco de la tarde, una hora después de que el escuadrón se separó. Mientras tanto procura quedarte en casa, te repito, voy a estarte informando de cualquier avance.

-Ya estoy en los cuarteles, y no me moveré de aquí hasta que tenga noticias de Lightning –Replicó firme.

Amodar suspiró hondo, tenían que ser hermanas.

XXXXX

El dolor agudo en la tibia del joven estaba matándolo, quizás si no se hubiese estrellado con tal fuerza contra la puerta de entrada no tendría un moretón mañana temprano. Ignorando por completo su condición física, estacionó el auto afuera de la casa Villers.

Su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo parecía estar anestesiado, tocó el claxon repetidas veces con ansiedad. _¿Por qué no se da prisa?_

Al ver a Snow salir corriendo de la casa, presionó el botón del control en el llavero para botar los seguros. El rubio subió al auto.

-Hope, hermano, necesito que-

-¿Qué le pasó a Lightning? –Interrumpió con tono frio.

-No lo sé, Serah estaba preparando la cena y de momento salió de la casa, se llevó el auto –Respondió confundido –Lo único que sé, es que sólo haría eso si algo le pasara a sis.

Asintió, Hope parecía estar calmado, a pesar de ser un manojo de nervios, trataba de controlarse y no mostrar sus emociones ahora, lo primordial era llegar a los cuarteles de la Guardia.

XXXXX

-¿Qué demonios hiciste Farron? –Preguntó Fang asombrada, aunque la respuesta parecía ser más que obvia.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no podré proteger a mi hermana si me convierto en cie'th, acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Ante ellos, la pared se movió lentamente, dejando ver una compuerta bastante moderna. Lightning dio un paso adelante, aún a pesar de la incertidumbre de lo que habría tras ésta.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver un pasillo en color negro. Se iluminó en el momento que la teniente dio el primer paso dentro de ésta.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Bartholomew.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, las respuestas deben estar aquí por algún sitio. –Argumentó Vanille más para sí misma que para el resto.

Avanzaron a lo largo del pasillo, hasta llegar al final de éste, donde hallaron un amplio espacio con grabados en lenguaje pulsiano, el sitio parecía apto para albergar a un ejército de eidolones entero.

Lightning caminó lentamente dentro, los dedos de su mano derecha rozaban el frio metal de su arma, sólo en caso de que fuese necesario utilizarla. Era enorme, como una bodega blanca con los símbolos en dorado. Había cuatro pasillos si te parabas en el centro

-Vayamos de éste lado, hay que averiguar qué hace esto aquí.

-¿No deberíamos ir por el que va al Norte? –Cuestionó Vanille.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde está el norte? –Preguntó irónicamente Lightning, Vanille negó con la cabeza -...Ah, eso pensé. Vamos por aquí.

El pasillo por el que marcharon era amplio, la pared era negra, y los grabados brillaban en azul. Había una puerta a la izquierda de la soldado, pero ésta se negó a abrirla. Antes debían llegar al final de esta construcción.

Toparon con una puerta, que de igual modo que la primera, se abrió en cuanto avanzaron. Al entrar, el primero en hablar fue Bartholomew.

-Estos son motores. -Aseveró

-¿Motores? –Preguntó Vanille

-Sí, sí, motores, como para mover una nave. De hecho, me arriesgaré a decir que esto es una nave.

-Entonces en el ala contraria, debe estar el centro de mando. No subestimes a mi Vanille tan pronto, ¿eh Lightning?

-Ella dijo NORTE. –Respondió en lo que sonaba más bien como un berrinche. -Como sea, si estos son los motores, hay que ir al ala opuesta.

Corrieron rápidamente de vuelta al pseudo-domo. Donde al ver el pasillo opuesto al que habían elegido primero, las paredes también eran de color negro, aunque los grabados estaban en color rosa y verde. Se percataron además que éste era mucho más amplio que el que llevaba a los motores de la "nave"

Esta vez, la puerta parecía ser de un cristal antiguo con símbolo moderno.

-La primera arca –Susurró Fang.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Esta es la primera arca, ya saben, la primera de las trece. Ese símbolo de ahí es el de la primera arca.

-Pensé que las arcas no se movían. –Contradijo Lightning

-La primera vez que entramos a una, era para entrenar nuestros poderes l'cie, cada arca debe tener una misión específica.

-Seguro que esta nos lleva a la diosa –Añadió Vanille

Lightning dio un paso adelante. La puerta se abrió. La soldado entró con cautela, y entonces, ante las miradas atónitas del grupo, el cuerpo de Light se cristalizó

XXXXX

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –Interrogó Serah, levantándose de su asiento apresurada.

-No iba a dejar que pasaras por esto sola, tu héroe está contigo Serah.

-No es momento para eso Snow, debes volver a casa, yo-

-¿Qué saben de Lightning? –Interrumpió Hope.

-Eh...hola Hope, no sabemos nada, se fue temprano a una misión esta mañana y-

-Eso lo sé, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Permíteme terminar –Respondió enfadada –Lideraba un escuadrón que se separó aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde, cerca de la Torre Taejin, esa fue la última señal que tuvieron de su transmisor. Los soldados tenían órdenes directas de volver a la base a las seis. Lightning no ha regresado. El equipo de búsqueda se movilizó hace unas horas.

-¿Hace qué tiempo desapareció?

-Aproximadamente seis horas.

Hope suspiró profundamente, esto no estaba pasando. Su Light no podía haber desaparecido. Se sentó al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la hermana de Light. Sonrió cuando su imagen pasó por su mente. Ojalá regresara pronto. Aún había muchas cosas que decir.

XXXXX

La sensación de estar flotando en algo parecido al agua forzó a Lightning a abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiese viajado durante horas sin poderse mover. Con dificultad trató de recordar todo lo que había sucedido, y al mirar a su alrededor su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

_-Creo que he muerto._ –Pensó, más esta idea fue descartada inmediatamente cuando sintió de nuevo sus pulmones llenarse de aire. Estaba, literalmente flotando en el agua, muy cerca de la orilla en algo que parecía ser la playa de Bodhum.

Con la poca fuerza que parecía poseer su cuerpo, nadó lentamente rumbo a la costa. Al tocar la arena, ésta se metía entre los dedos de sus pies. -_¿Y mis botas?-_

El cielo era gris, si estaba muerta, era más que claro que éste no era el paraíso. Se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar el lugar. Detrás de ella, donde debería estar la ciudad, había una selva virgen, estaba claro que no había nadie más allí.

-Así que eres tú –Soltó una risa sarcástica –Pensé que Etro se defendería con algo más que una lagartija albina como tú.

-Pero que cara…Oye cobarde, ven y dímelo aquí. ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? ¡Anda! – ¿De dónde salió esa voz? ¿¡Y cómo se había atrevido a llamarla lagartija albina! Giró sobre su eje esperando encontrar al irrespetuoso dueño de esa voz. El sonido de hojas moviéndose, saliendo de entre la "selva virgen" le llevó a encontrar su mirada con el hombre.

-Entonces, supongo que no sabes lo que haces aquí, ¡Menuda sorpresa! Un placer conocerte, de ahora en adelante, somos enemigos. –Comenzó a aproximarse a la teniente, que con mirada retadora, no dio un paso atrás. No se movió en lo absoluto. Únicamente su mano derecha comenzó a buscar frenéticamente su espada, que por supuesto no estaba allí. -En verdad, juro que nunca pensé que Etro me daría tal ventaja sobre ti. –Para este momento, ya estaba cara a cara con Lightning, ninguno de los dos parpadeaba. Hasta que el hombre intentó colocar su mano en el rostro de la soldado, y ésta quitó su mano con brusquedad -Tengo que admitirlo –Dijo sonriente- quizá en otras circunstancias me parecerías atractiva, pero representando a una traidora como la diosa, no eres más que un peón insignificante.

De momento el hombre desapareció.

_-Lagartija albina…ese desgraciado _–Se concentró en encontrar algo que la hiciera salir de donde estaba. Podía sentir, aún con dificultad, podía moverse, estaba descalza, la ropa húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo, provocando un frio casi insoportable, no traía su arma. Volteó a mirar el mar.

-Es hermoso, ¿No es así? –Comentó una voz que parecía hacer eco en las olas.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Claire, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Después de formular la pregunta, el mar se agitó de forma impresionante, creando olas enormes. Light dio un paso atrás, confundida. Intentó correr hacia la selva, pero una ola se alzó por encima de su cabeza, y con una fuerza inexplicable la arrastró dentro del mar, estrelló brazos y piernas contra la arena repetidas veces. La ansiedad de no poder respirar comenzó a hacerla presa de la desesperación. No quería darse por vencida, pero el mar no daba tregua. Trató de nadar hacia la superficie cuando un peso enorme la arrastro de nuevo hacia el fondo.

Sus pulmones no aguantaban más, y en un arranque de angustia inhaló. Una sensación de quemazón parecía derretir su pecho entero. Sintió el agua pasar por su garganta como una lenta tortura. Quería escupir, vomitar, cuando sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Lo último que vio, fue el tono azul del mar.

En menos de unos segundos, la teniente, la soldado de élite, la ex –l'cie Lightning Farron flotaba en el agua de nuevo.

XXXXXX

-¿Es usted Serah Farron? –Dijo una joven rubia con el uniforme de la escuela militar.

-Eh, sí –Snow y ella se levantaron con rapidez –Tu debes ser nueva aquí, mira que para no conocerme… -Dijo tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Lo lamento, en realidad soy de las nuevas reclutas, ¿Usted es una soldado?

-No, mi hermana es una teniente. –Respondió afligida.

-El teniente Amodar desea hablar con usted. –Le entregó a Serah un transmisor parecido a una radio, de la cual, con una considerable estática, se escuchaba la voz de Amodar.

-¿Serah? Llevamos ya varias horas buscando a tu hermana, todavía no tenemos noticias, pero vamos a tener que detener la búsqueda hasta mañana. Entiendo que estés preocupada, más no puedo arriesgar a más soldados, los monstruos de Paals cazan mejor en las noches. Mañana a primera hora reanudaremos la búsqueda. Vamos a acampar aquí esta noche. No te preocupes, Farron sabe cuidarse sola. Si llega al campamento en la noche, te avisaré. Hasta pronto. –Con esto, la transmisión terminó.

-Muchas gracias señorita, por favor, avíseme si hay algún cambio. –Le pidió Serah sumamente abatida.

-Eh, ¿piensan pasar la noche aquí? –Preguntó preocupada

-Yo no me iré de aquí hasta que mi hermana aparezca. Fue a una misión esta mañana y perdieron la comunicación con ella.

-Lamento escuchar eso, no se preocupe, si es una soldado de la Guardia, seguro es bastante resistente… tal vez debería ir a cenar algo. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de donde cenamos los reclutas? Digo, no es la mejor comida del mundo, pero la ayudará a tener energías.

-De acuerdo, después de todo, no todos los días te ofrecen comida deshidratada. –Dijo melancólica.

-Bien, se la traigo en un momento –Dio media vuelta para ir por el encargo, cuando regresó –Disculpe por preguntar, pero, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hermana?

Serah sonrió, una auténtica y sincera sonrisa.

-Su nombre…es Lightning, Lightning Farron –Después de todo, Claire era sólo la chica tímida y un poco agresiva que sonreía de vez en cuando, la que acompañaba a su hermana por un helado en la playa de Bodhum, que odiaba la cocina casi tanto como a su cuñado. Pero Lightning, Lightning era la mujer dispuesta a dar todo con tal de proteger a los que amaba, defendiendo lo que creía. Esa noche, Serah comprendió por fin la razón por la que Claire adoptó ese nombre.

XXXXXX

-¡Por todos los fal'cie! ¿Lo ven? ¡Es por esto que no debimos abrir la puerta!

-¿Lightning? ¡Lightning! –Vanille se acercó a tocar el cristal de su amiga, sin importarle siquiera que tal vez era el piso el que puso a la teniente en ese estado.

-¿Pero cómo ha pasado esto?

-Ha cumplido su misión, supongo que ella debía traernos hasta aquí, de nosotros depende el resto. Si queremos que ella despierte un día, hay que terminar con esto. –Fang avanzó abrumada hacia los controles del arca. Bartholomew la siguió, mientras Vanille seguía perpleja mirando al cristal de la joven –Hay que encontrar algo que…

-¡Miren! –Gritó Vanille emocionada.

Con un estrepitoso ruido de metal estrellándose contra el suelo, Fang se estremeció al ver caer el cuerpo de Lightning tras salir del cristal.

Vanille giró a la soldado, para que pudiera ver su rostro. Estaba pálida, aún más que de costumbre. Y el uniforme de la Guardia yacía en el piso, mientras que la teniente portaba lo que parecía una incómoda armadura, la que provocó el ensordecedor sonido al chocar contra el suelo.

-Creo…que no está respirando –Colocó a Lightning en el suelo e intentó ver si estaba con vida.

-¿Es posible morir estando cristalizado? –Inquirió el padre de Hope.

-No hasta donde sabe...-

La espalda de la teniente comenzó a arquearse, comenzó a salir agua de su boca, seguida de una especie de tos asfixiada. Vanille la puso de lado para permitir la salida de todo el líquido.

-¿De dónde tragó agua? La armadura es lo de menos, ¿de dónde rayos ha sacado agua? –Se agachó a mirarle más de cerca

-No lo sé Fang.

Cuando el silencio llenó la habitación se escuchó una violenta inhalada de aire.

-Lightning, Lightning, tranquila…respira hondo.

Tosió un par de veces más. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Esto ya no era la playa de Bodhum. Apoyó su brazo contra el suelo.

-¿Qué…ha…suce-di-do? –Masculló en un tono muy bajo, la garganta le dolía. Demasiado.

-Tú dínoslo solecito, te cristalizaste al entrar, despiertas unos minutos después con una armadura que parece sacada de mi infancia y ahogándote…

-No lo sé –Dijo intentando sentarse, Fang le ayudó a apoyarse contra la pared. –Estaba en…ehm…una playa. Un hombre, una…voz –Aclaró su garganta –Luego la marea…subió… ¿Y mi ropa?

-Ya, ya, yo te he desvestido, siempre tuve curiosidad, no voy a negarlo –Respondió sonriente.

-¡F-FANG!

La mujer soltó una carcajada fuerte. –Es broma solecito, sé que te encantaría que lo hiciera, pero no he sido yo. Tu ropa está tirada en el piso.

-No es…verdad. –Ahora pensaba que la amigdalitis de su infancia era como un paseo en bicicleta. Cuán difícil es la venganza sin voz.

-Tienes razón, pero quizá tú sabes de alguien a quien sí le encantaría deshacerse de tu ropa ¿No?

_-Oh mierda_.- En ese momento recordó que no tenía idea de qué tiempo llevaba metida en la cueva. El escuadrón se iba a reunir a las seis en el campamento. Seguro estaban buscándola. Quizá Amodar ya le había informado a Serah de su desaparición. Y Hope…ojalá Hope no estuviera enterado. Esto se iba a complicar bastante.

-Tengo que volver a casa. Serah debe estar preocupada

-Sí claro, Serah…da igual, alguien te dio esa armadura, eso quiere decir que si Vanille y yo somos Ragnarok, la lágrima de Serah fue la llave, tú debes ser la Guardiana de Etro.

-Ya lo averiguaremos mañana, mientras debo regresar, mis superiores deben estar buscándome.

-Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí y no regresar hasta que solucionemos todo. –Propuso interesada.

-No, eso levantaría más sospechas, no quiero que los soldados encuentren el arca. Volveré y les diré que me caí y perdí el conocimiento.

-De acuerdo, vamos de regreso a la entrada, tu hermana debe estar histérica.

-Primero me pondré de nuevo mi ropa, ni de broma salgo con esto al campo.

-¿Te ayudo a vestirte? –Dijo divertida

-¡NO! ¡Ahora, fuera de aquí! –Ordenó con voz ronca

En cuanto lograron salir de las grutas, el equipo notó que, como mínimo, eran cerca de las once de la noche. La teniente miró a Vanille –Volveré mañana temprano, les traeré algo para desayunar y ropa. La pelirroja abrazó a Lightning, quien no tuvo más remedio que responder de la misma forma. Después de todo, acababa de estar al borde de la muerte.

En cuanto se separaron, la soldado se acercó a Fang, quien con un rápido movimiento de su mano, golpeó la cabeza de Lightning con su puño. Un golpe que no pudo esquivar por bajar la guardia ante su camarada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó confundida, tirada en el suelo.

-Tienen que creer que te golpeaste, ¿No?

XXXXXX

Cuando Amodar comenzó a quedarse dormido haciendo la guardia, un soldado aún con el uniforme se acercó a despertarlo.

-Teniente, despierte, es hora de ir a casa.

-Soldado, le dije que no nos moveremos de aquí hasta qu-

-La teniente ha vuelto.

Abrió bien los ojos y sonrió aliviado. Sabía que esa chica conocía el camino de vuelta. Pero cómo gustaba de preocupar a la gente.

-¿Dónde está?

-Venga, hay un médico limpiándole una laceración en la frente.

Se levantó rápidamente y avanzó por el campamento entre las carpas hasta llegar a uno con el emblema de los médicos. Sólo había tres médicos, aunque arrogantes, como siempre, se negaron a dormir con el resto del escuadrón.

Cuando vio la silueta de la teniente su sonrisa se amplió aún más. El médico se apartó para dejar al teniente Amodar ver a su camarada. Y sin esperarlo siquiera, la soldado se levantó haciendo un saludo militar.

-Quedé inconsciente cerca del río, señor, no fue mi intención desobedecer sus órdenes.

-Deja las formalidades Farron, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Curioseó el hombre.

-Si teniente, cansada, pero bien.

-Vamos a casa, tu hermana lleva horas en los cuarteles. Empaquen esto chicos, volvemos a casa. No soporto estos insectos. Y apuesto que ninguno de ustedes quiere pasar la noche aquí. A las camionetas, nos vamos –Ordenó a los otros soldados.

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió a la soldado, su hermana debía estar hecha un manojo de nervios.

XXXXX

-No entiendo cómo tu hermana sobrevivió comiendo esto, digo, creo que tiene forma humana. –Comentó mirando la ensalada.

-¡Cállate Snow!...aunque tengas razón. Y eso que se rehusaba a que yo le preparara la comida.

-D-Disculpen, el teniente llegó.

-¿Amodar está aquí? ¡Deberían estar buscando a Light! ¿Por qué demonios no se- El joven se detuvo al mirar la silueta de la soldado entrar por la puerta -¡Lightning! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serah puso la comida sobre el asiento y sin decir siquiera palabra, se abalanzó sobre la teniente, la abrazó con fuerza. La soldado cerró los ojos y correspondió. De pronto Serah se separó para empujar a la teniente de manera brusca.

-¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso! –Dijo llorando

Lightning no tenía palabras, y simplemente la abrazó de nuevo. La diferencia de estaturas entre ambas hermanas hacía que la cabeza de Serah encajara en el hombro de la teniente, los sollozos de la menor apenas eran audibles. En un instante que pareció eterno, Lightning se separó lentamente.

Hope se acercó, mientras Serah volvía al lado de su esposo. La tomó del hombro. –Me tenías preocupado. ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? –Preguntó en el tono más calmado que pudo articular.

Lightning lo miró y pensó en cómo se sentiría cuando descubriera que su padre estaba con vida. –Me caí y me golpeé con una piedra –En ese momento Hope abrazó a la soldado. La teniente lo tomó por la cintura. El abrazo duró un par de segundos, pero hizo a Hope desear que estuvieran solos, pues esa era la única forma en que Lightning no se hubiera apartado.

-Vamos a casa, necesito un baño y dormir un poco. –Comentó aún con la voz algo ronca.

XXXXX

Convencer a Serah de que Lightning estaba bien fue bastante complicado. Tan pronto lo consiguieron, se marcharon rumbo a la casa. El trayecto fue silencioso, Hope no hacía preguntas, y Lightning se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, convencida que Hope jamás la perdonaría tan pronto se enterara de que su padre aún estaba con vida.

El egoísmo siempre había sacado un lado de ella que temía profundamente. Mientras más reflexionaba, entendió que tan pronto el joven supiera que su padre estaba vivo, iba a abandonarla. Igual que Serah había tenido que marcharse. Por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente sola.

XXXXX

La pelirroja se despertó tras la impresión de una pesadilla cuando miró a Fang, ésta se encontraba ocupada escribiendo sobre una piedra. Parecía más bien animada.

-Eh…Fang, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Inquirió adormilada

-Van, si algo me pasa –Negó con la cabeza y corrigió –No, mejor dicho, si Lightning se pone violenta conmigo y quedo en estado de coma o algo por el estilo, quiero que busques este dibujo enterrado junto al árbol más cercano a la cueva. Necesito que se lo muestres a Snow. Repito, sólo si solecito me deja en coma.

-¿Por qué Lightning habría de hacer algo como eso?-Preguntó entre risas - ¿Puedo ver el dibujo?

-No, lo siento, no puedo decirte. En realidad mi dibujo es muy básico, pero este es mi boleto de vida. Me enteré de algo, ya sabes, jugosa información sobre solecito. ¿No puedes dormir? –Cuestionó.

La joven asintió. Fang detuvo la tarea para acompañarla de nuevo a donde estaba su sitio de descanso. –Ven, vamos a dormir.


	11. Una Muestra de Confianza

Na na na na naaananana!

Ehm...bueno antes que nada ¡Gracias!, no esperaba que aún estuviesen leyendo esta historia. No quiero que piensen que les ignoro si no respondo a los reviews personalmente...es que se me olvida xD

En fin, mi vida es una locura, cada vez peor, y como ya casi es mi cumpleaños número 17 (En cinco dias ¡Hurra!), el año siguiente seré mayor de edad en mi país ¡Woo...que miedo!

Hay algo raro en este capítulo...no logro encontrar qué es. Lo revisé varias veces y aún no tengo idea. Díganme si dan con ese algo, porque es como...no sé, como cuando olvidas ponerle algo a la comida (.-. ) Relajé un poquito a Hope para este capítulo, lo necesitaba más...como dicen "flojito y cooperando" Además esta vez se me ocurrió sacar de sus personalidades a unos cuantos personajes. Me odio por eso, pero no quedó tan mal. Este es un poco más cortito, y me hizo falta algo de drama. Creo.

Es uno de esos capítulos de relleno que toda serie necesita. Sólo que sí hay un par de cosas importantes. ¡Chan chan chaaan!

Hoy amo a Hope :)

No tenía idea de qué canción poner para éste capítulo, en vista de la mezcla de sentimientos que ocurrentemente pasaron por mi cabeza la semana pasada. Así que esta vez será...uhm...Little Eyes de 12 Stones. (Que no me pertenece aunque quisiera)

Nada me pertenece más que yo. Mi ansiado cumpleaños. Y las circunstancias clichés bajo a las que someto a los personajes :P

* * *

Una Muestra De Confianza

Si bien levantarse temprano no era su actividad preferida en fin de semana, éste día lo ameritaba, aunque hoy no tuviera trabajo.

Antes que el sol se pusiera sobre el vasto Gran Paals, Lightning Farron ya se había preparado para salir de casa. Los centros comerciales no han siquiera abierto sus puertas, y su prioridad es llevar alimento a las cuidadoras del arca. Por suerte ahora tienen un lugar más cómodo para dormir y no se ve obligada a llevarlas a su casa.

Sigue tratando de convencerse que esa era la razón por la que salió rápidamente de casa, y no por evitar a Hope. Fallando terriblemente en el intento.

Los silencios incómodos se hacen más frecuentes entre ellos, y la teniente está segura que si pasa unos segundos más cerca del joven terminará por contarle la verdad sobre su padre.

Se dirigió a un centro comercial. Aparca el auto y espera hasta que éste abra sus puertas al público.

XXXX

-Fang… ¿Ahora qué estás haciendo? –Pregunta al ver a su compañera ocupada haciendo nudos a una cuerda.

-Justicia Vanille, justicia. –Responde sonriente

-¿Qué?

-¿No te parece injusto que tengamos que cuidar del arca mientras solecito duerme en su cama cómodamente?

-Es… ¿Qué estás tramando? ¡No seas mala con Lightning!

-No es nada malo, no mucho. Lo prometo Van.

XXXX

El supermercado es demasiado ruidoso y demasiado colorido. La teniente se mueve entre un grupo de personas aglomeradas en la zona de enlatados. Odia las multitudes, y le sorprende la cantidad de gente que se encuentra en el lugar, considerando la hora. Una madre al borde del colapso nervioso se mueve de un lado a otro con sus pequeños de la mano. El esposo aparece tras unos instantes, la mira, retirando al bebé de sus brazos. La mujer parece calmarse entonces.

La teniente los mira sorprendida del poder que algunas personas tienen para calmar a otras. La imagen de cierto joven pasa por su mente, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Camina entre las personas, las edecanes ofreciendo muestras gratis de sus productos. Lanza empaques a su carrito sin mirarlos siquiera, es una pesadilla ir de compras.

Afuera hace mucho viento, la soldado arroja las bolsas a la cajuela y sube al auto, busca a tientas las llaves, con la otra mano, retira un mechón de cabello de su rostro, arranca el auto y se marcha.

Más vale que haya mejores noticias para haberla hecho levantarse a esta hora.

XXXX

-Debiste traer algo como un colchón.

-No cabe en la camioneta. –Responde ausente mirando la brillante y plateada armadura, con unos extraños espacios en la espalda.

-Oye –La atención de la soldado se centra en ver a Fang acercarse lentamente, como una serpiente hacia ella –Solecito… ¿Porqué no mejor vamos a tu casa? Digo, es más cómodo, y Bartholomew no tendría que esconderse aquí.

Lightning palidece. –Imposible, ¿quién cuidará del arca si no están ustedes aquí? –Responde determinada.

-Tonterías, nadie encontrará esta cueva, además, pondremos un bloqueo –Comenta sonriente alzando el rostro de la soldado con su mano. –No tendrás problema con ello, ¿Verdad?

-Eh…Lightning tiene razón, tenemos que cuidar del arca, si nos vamos, alguien podría encontrarla. –Vanille comienza a tirar del brazo de Fang, tratando de detener esta incansable guerra que sostenían ambas mujeres desde que se reencontraron.

Lightning respira aliviada cuando la pelirroja logra calmar a Fang. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no creas que te salvaste.

-Como sea. Debo irme, tengo que ver a mi hermana. –Se da la vuelta, ambas mujeres la siguen, mientras que el hombre permanece dentro del arca, mirando las provisiones.

El camino de salida parece más corto cada vez, la respiración se hace pesada en un sitio varios metros bajo el nivel del mar, a la soldado sólo le interesa salir de ahí. Hace días que no pasa una tarde decente en casa.

Fang saca un alambre de su sari, comienza a jugarlo con los dedos, la pelirroja no lo nota. –Vanille, ¡Vanille! –Susurra a espaldas de la soldado, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Volveré en unas horas, y entonces podremos ir a casa de solecito.

-No irás a… ¡Fang!

-Shh, shh, será divertido, lo prometo, espera aquí y cuida del padre de Hope.

XXXX

El camino a casa es calmado, una música algo ruidosa se transmite por la radio, Lightning sube el volumen un poco, lo suficiente como para escuchar la letra. Los árboles pasan uno tras otro, conductores imprudentes por todas partes le recuerdan que se acerca cada vez más al sitio donde vive.

Tras unos minutos de viaje, baja del auto, el sonido que sus botas hacen al pisar el pasto es familiar, pero no se está moviendo, alguien detrás de ella lo hace. En un movimiento ágil y veloz, la soldado tiene su antebrazo contra el cuello de la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que la l'cie la ha seguido hasta aquí.

-H-hola solecito –Masculla falta del aire. La teniente la deja ir. -¿Qué haces aquí Fang?- Pregunta extrañada.

-¡Por fin averiguaré quién es ese "amigo tuyo" –En menos de un par de segundos, la mujer está corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Vuelve aquí! -Lightning se lanza, cayendo contra el pasto, logra tomarle del tobillo, Fang pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, la soldado se abalanza entonces sobre su presa.

XXXX

Hope está aburrido, este quizá sería uno de esos días enteros que pasará sin ver a Lightning, no es como que contara el tiempo, no, eso sería muy perturbador.

Encuentra una baraja junto al televisor, se sienta en el sofá y sobre la mesa comienza a armar un castillo de naipes. Poco a poco éste toma altura, sus manos calmadas colocan con destreza las cartas, una a una, colocando soportes, puntos de apoyo, es una tarea compleja. Su respiración es lenta, temeroso de que la más mínima corriente de aire eche abajo su torre.

Concentrado, lentamente posiciona las cartas, haciendo caso omiso al ruido externo, los autos, unas personas discutiendo quizá en la banqueta de la calle, esto requiere concentración, sin importar los gritos que son escuchados de afuera. Gente ruidosa.

De momento, el castillo de naipes se deshace, las cartas caen suavemente hacia el piso, presas de un ventarrón de aire, la mesa y el suelo se tambalean. Hope mira anonadado como la puerta principal de la casa cae con un estruendoso ruido, seguida de la teniente Lightning Farron.

-¡Corre! –Grita ella sacándolo de su trance, parece que está sosteniendo algo con sus piernas, pero el joven no puede distinguir qué es exactamente -¿No me oiste? ¡Corre y sal por la puerta de atrás! ¡Ve a ver a Serah! –Una pequeña línea de sudor recorre la frente de la soldado.

Hope brinca el sofá y sale corriendo por la puerta que da al patio trasero. Tiene que ayudar a la teniente.

XXXXX

Fang pateó a Lightning con fuerza en el abdomen, cuando la soldado se estampó contra la puerta y ésta cedió hacia el suelo, trató de ayudarla, esto no era parte del plan.

Pero la teniente se rehusó, desde su posición tendida sobre la puerta, le impide el paso a Fang colocando sus botas contra el estómago de la mujer. Grita unas instrucciones a quien fuera que estuviese dentro de la casa. Fang tiene que verle el rostro.

-¡¿Quién es tu novio? -Unos segundos después, la teniente se incorpora, tirando a la l'cie contra el pasto, boca abajo, Fang no puede hacer mucho, sobre todo cuando está siendo arrastrada dentro de la vivienda.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Fang?

-Ya, ya, suéltame, tú ganas, esto es humillante, déjame levantarme. –Lightning la deja ponerse de pie, sin soltar las muñecas de Fang, que sostiene tras la espalda de la misma, como si fuese a colocarle unas esposas.

-¿Para que tires otra puerta? –Pregunta divertida

-Eh… ¿No estás molesta?

-Debería, pero se trata de ti, así que creo que ya me lo esperaba.

-Si estás ablandándote, demasiado.

-Cierra la boca o te amarraré.

XXXXX

La vecina no estaba precisamente feliz cuando Hope saltó la barda del jardín, aterrizando sobre unas flores. Más al hombre sólo le interesa llegar a casa de Serah, esto es preocupante, tal vez debería regresar y ayudar a Lightning.

No, si le fueron dadas esas instrucciones era porque algo malo estaba pasando y la teniente le había encomendado la misión de más alto rango para ella. Ir a ver si Serah se encuentra bien.

Vira en una esquina, resbalando en el proceso, el aire hace cosquillas en su cabello, donde brillan unas gotas de sudor. La calle ante la que está parece bastante antigua, como si no fuese parte del panorama modernista que adorna Paals.

Una mujer se atraviesa en su camino, Hope vuelve a resbalar, se siente torpe y algo mareado. La persona lo mira y sonríe.

-Eres tú –Murmura.

-L-lo lamento, tengo que… -Algo lo golpea en la nuca. Todo se vuelve negro entonces.

XXXXX

Los toques masculinos en la casa son casi imperceptibles, el olor a perfume de hombre en el aire, un reloj de pulsera sobre la mesa que está en la sala de televisión, el canal de deportes en la lista de "preferidos", trastes sucios en el fregadero, como si alguien hubiese cocinado.

Fang tuvo que inspeccionar cuidadosamente cada elemento para darse cuenta que en realidad sus investigaciones no iban tan lejos como pensaba. Había un hombre que posiblemente visitaba casualmente la casa de Lightning, aunque su apuesta era por Hope, no podía estar segura.

-¿Entonces, con quién dices que vives? –Cuestiona de nuevo con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador.

-Es temporal, o lo será pronto. Vivo con Hope.

Lo único que Lightning identifica, además de unas cuantas groserías en lenguaje pulsiano antiguo, son los recipientes con alimento tambaleando cuando Fang se golpea la cabeza contra el refrigerador. Prosigue con la tarea de reparar la puerta.

-¿Era tan difícil decir eso?

-Su padre nos estaba escuchando, ¿Qué hubiera pensado?

-Ah, por todos los fal'cie; Lightning, no es como que ustedes dos estén juntos, ¿Verdad?

-…Claro que no –El tiempo que le toma responder es más del que le hubiese gustado emplear, parece una eternidad, casi como si estuviera meditando la respuesta.

XXXXX

Cuando Hope despierta, su madre lo mira preocupada, sentada a su lado -¿Estás bien hijo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estás en casa, tu padre te advirtió sobre pelear en la escuela, que suerte que tu amigo estaba ahí. Ahora descansa, todavía no puedes quitarte la venda.

-¿Qué venda?

-La de tu brazo Hope, no dejes que se afloje. –Nora sale por la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa.

El joven está de vuelta en su vieja casa del Nido, su recámara llena de ropa tirada por el suelo, algo que su madre nunca permitiría, además con su estatura, sus pies sobresalen de la orilla de la cama. Extraño.

Se retira la venda lentamente del brazo, un dolor agudo punza el área, mientras la venda se afloja cada vez más.

Pasan quizá un par de minutos antes de que su piel comience a ser visible a través de la suave tela del vendaje. Algo parece arrastrarle de nuevo a la realidad y la cama sobre la cual estaba sentado, la habitación donde se encontraba, se transforma nuevamente en la banqueta de la solitaria calle donde al observar atentamente las casas, éstas tienen diseño moderno.

Con la tela suelta, ligeramente enredada en las manos, se pone de pie, apoyando la mano que "le dolía". El vendaje cae al suelo, la realidad de nuevo se distorsiona en su mente cuando desea estar soñando. Seguro se ha golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, esto es sólo un sueño. No hay ninguna marca l'cie en su mano, porque seguramente, esto es un sueño, una ilusión provocada por la contusión en la cabeza.

_-No puedo ir a ver a Serah así._

XXXX

El camino de vuelta al arca fue fastidioso, ojalá la mujer no la hubiese seguido y Light podría seguir durmiendo. Le duele la espalda, demasiado, como si una gran joroba fuera a salirle. Fang va divertida sacando conclusiones erróneas sobre quién es el hombre del que la soldado está enamorada. Muy posiblemente sólo está haciéndose la inocente, es obvio de quién se trata. Así como es evidente que Fang lo sabe.

Irónicamente, está relajada, como si alrededor de Fang ya no es tan difícil admitirlo, a pesar de que algo en el fondo de ella, sabe que eso no puede ser amor. Como si, simplemente, la palabra no encajara.

-Ya llegamos, solecito, ya llegamos, ¿te vas a pasar de largo? –Las llantas rechinan, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la teniente. –No te preocupes, aún no diré nada -Fang baja de la camioneta, Vanille sonríe desde la entrada. _-Esto estaba planeado-_ Se repite a sí misma en el camino de vuelta a casa.

XXXX

Hope está abatido cuando cruza la puerta. Un momento, hacía solo unas horas la puerta estaba en el suelo. La revisa con cuidado. Al parecer ya está reparada.

Está deprimido, trata de pensar en la razón por la que la teniente ha roto la puerta, quizá ella tendría respuestas para su estado actual. Desecha estos pensamientos rápidamente, la va a preocupar demasiado. Tendría que resolver esto solo.

Aún no ha tenido visiones de su misión, esto es anormal, y le preocupa más que si la teniente se entera de su estado.

A paso lento, arrastrando los pies, se sienta en el sofá.

XXXX

Lightning abre la puerta lentamente, temiendo que ésta fuera a caerse de nuevo. Al entrar ve a Hope sentado en el sillón. El joven está sudando, profundamente sonrojado y mirando a la nada.

-¿Hope? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

XXXX

Quiere levantarse, levantarse y olvidar lo que acaba de ver. Su trasero parece estar pegado al cojín del sofá. Ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos había figurado un escenario como éste.

Un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se sonrojan. ¿Esta es su misión?

Está tan concentrado mirando lo que acontece ante sus ojos que no escucha a la teniente entrar por la puerta.

-¿Hope?

Mierda. Se levanta entonces del sofá, con un tic en el ojo. No puede verla a los ojos.

XXXX

Afuera está lloviendo, dando la impresión de ser casi de madrugada, las gotas de agua golpean con fuerza las ventanas. La teniente lo mira desde la cocina.

-¿Hoy no vas a trabajar?

-M-me tomaré el día, no me siento bien.

-Recuéstate en el sofá, iré por algo para desayunar.

-No, no, en el sofá no. Me sentaré en el comedor.

-¿Porqué no quieres sentarte ahí?

-No lo sé, tú tampoco quieres hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Tras esa frase, Lightning lo comprende todo, Hope era un manojo de nervios ambulante, tenía ojeras, había bebido una cantidad grotesca de café y no se acercaba ni por asomo a la teniente en las veinticuatro horas que habían transcurrido desde que lo encontró sentado en el sofá. Algo muy malo estaba pasando. Se aproxima al hombre que está parado junto al comedor, lo arrastra del brazo y lo lanza contra el sofá con brusquedad.

En un movimiento veloz como un reflejo, el joven Esthiem se levanta, con un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa Hope?

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Argumenta nervioso.

Tenía que arriesgar la pregunta, si no era lo que temía, bien podría hacerse la inocente al respecto.

-¿También lo viste, verdad?

Un estruendoso trueno resuena a lo lejos, las ventanas vibran y la luz desaparece. Otro relámpago ilumina los rostros de ambos, las gotas de lluvia ahora se reflejan sobre el rostro del joven como sombras negras. Lightning sonríe al pensar en la idea de la tortura mental que debe estar atravesando Hope.

-Si… -Responde apenado –No me digas que tu…

La marca de la teniente brilla sobre su blusa, Hope comienza a reír.

-¿Estás segura que esta es nuestra misión? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Qué tiempo llevas así? –Cuestiona ligeramente más relajado. Si de esto se trata, hay razones de sobra para sonreír.

-¿La del sofá? –Percibe cierto hormigueo en las mejillas, la soldado le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, aún no se acostumbra a la falta de luz dentro de la habitación.

-Sí, sí, digo, no…no me molestaría ¿sabes? Pero creo que es la cosa más extraña que un fal'cie podría pedirme, además convertirse en cristal después de eso… le quita la diversión.

-Suena a que sabes de lo que hablas. –Hay cierta tensión en su voz al esperar la respuesta. Una parte de ella en realidad no quiere saberlo.

-…No realmente, aunque no quiero volverme cie'th. –Su sonrisa es visible aún tras la obscuridad. No saben qué tiempo la luz tardará en volver, pero Hope cierra el espacio entre ellos, esperando que la teniente de un paso atrás después de ese comentario, ella se mantiene firme en su posición.

Cuando se encuentran cara a cara, Lightning da un paso atrás, y comienza a reír, la risa lentamente se transforma en una carcajada muy silenciosa. La teniente no puede distinguir si es por nerviosismo, incomodidad o simplemente hacía tiempo que no sonríe de manera sincera a nadie como ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunta casi frustrado, esta es la primera vez que la ve de esta forma, se está cubriendo la boca con su mano, mientras que la otra sostiene su abdomen, sus ojos están entrecerrados, luchando por mantener la compostura, fallando terriblemente. La risa dura, a lo mucho, unos veinte segundos, pero es una que Hope nunca olvidaría. Ella, es la mujer más fascinante con la que alguien como él se podría haber topado, ¿Cómo es que nadie más podía ver lo que él cuando mira a través de sus ojos?

-Esa no es la misión, cuando menos no la mía. Tuve la misma visión, la del sofá, la noche que volvimos de la reunión con Serah, y algunas visiones se repiten cuando me acerco a determinadas personas, pero no Hope, disculpa, pero creo que esa no es mi única misión. Hazme un favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Las esperanzas de Hope parecen destrozadas tras el comentario de su compañera -¿Entonces? ¿No haremos lindos Hope miniatura?

La pregunta toma a la teniente por sorpresa, su cerebro parece morir en ese instante. Quiere reírse del comentario y decirle lo estúpido que hace sonar una propuesta así bajo esas palabras. Pero se queda en silencio, quizá por demasiado tiempo. El suficiente como para que el joven crea que ha dicho algo inapropiado. Lo gracioso del asunto, es que la soldado sabe, que esa visión va a ocurrir tarde o temprano, siente como si su estómago cayera de su sitio.-¿Es la única visión que has tenido hasta ahora?

-Sí, ninguna otra.

-Pon tu mano en mi hombro –Más allá de ser una orden, Lightning espera repetir la primera visión que tuvo, aquella en la que el hombre y ella van caminando por un parque en invierno.

El joven hace lo comandado, la visión pasa rápidamente por las mentes de ambos. Hope retira la mano una vez que nada más es visible.

-¿Qué clase de L'cie somos esta vez Light?

-Tengo que decirte algo –Las palabras dejan lentamente sus labios, en un mero susurro, con un tono exasperado, casi inaudible. –Vas a odiarme por esto.

Si el joven daba algo por sentado, era que a Lightning Farron no le importaba lo que la demás gente pensara sobre ella. Hasta ahora. ¿Realmente sus oídos acababan de escuchar eso? –Dime Light, no me voy a enojar.

-Vanille y Fang despertaron…el día que me reportaron como desaparecida en la Guardia, estaba con ellas. Las encontré tras un bloqueo en la Torre Taejin, no sabía nada, absolutamente nada… -Hace una pausa buscando la forma más apropiada para decir lo que no desea informar al joven, el merece saber que su padre está con vida.

Alguien golpea estruendosamente la puerta.

Lightning abandona su sitio, para abrir a la mujer que entra, empapada por la lluvia dentro de la casa, sus sandalias hacen un sonido gracioso al caminar.

-Fang, ¿Qué pasa?

La mujer sonríe, las gotas hacen un viaje desde su cabello hasta su rostro lentamente, la teniente la mira expectante, creyendo que ha ocurrido algo malo. –Tranquila solecito, es sólo que necesito traer a todos a un sitio más cómodo, la humedad ahí dentro hará que alguno de nosotros se enferme –Asegura retirando agua de su frente. –Hola Hope, asumo que eres tú ¿Verdad?

De una forma casi infantil, el hombre pregunta -¿Por qué nadie me reconoce? –Lightning sonríe nuevamente, agradeciendo que el Hope actual realmente tenga un aspecto maduro, la hace sentir menos "pedófila"

XXXXX

La lluvia no impediría que los Villers se reunieran con la familia Kaztroy esta tarde, hace ya un tiempo que no ven al pequeño Dajh, que de pequeño, poco le queda ahora.

Con el entusiasmo característico de la pareja, saludan efusivamente a los hombres frente a ellos, Snow se ve obligado a controlarse para no asfixiar a nadie en un abrazo, está entrenado, después de todo, con una esposa de ese tamaño, es necesario tener cuidado. Aún si no están oficialmente casados, al hombre no le hace falta un papel para saber que ama a esa mujer como su esposa.

Serah se pone al día preguntando sobre los avances de Dajh en la escuela, mientras Snow sigue a Sazh a la cocina en busca de una cerveza. Sin duda esta será una tarde excepcional, a pesar del clima.

XXXX

-¿Ya se lo has dicho solecito?

-No.

-¿Ninguna de las dos cosas?

-No.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?

-No. -La teniente introduce su mano en el bolsillo, toma unas llaves que arroja en dirección a la mujer.-Toma, ve por ellos, yo le explicaré todo mientras.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, volveré en un rato. –Juega las llaves un momento y desaparece por la puerta, Lightning se queda en silencio hasta que escucha el motor de la camioneta alejarse

-Hope…lo que hace un momento trataba de decirte es que –Suspira hondo –Tu padre está con vida.

XXXX

Al principio Hope cree que es una broma, una ilusión que provoca el estado l'cie. Un chiste cruel de la teniente. Lightning le explica cuidadosamente cómo es que se entera que Bartholomew está vivo. Omitiendo la forma en que se deshace de la barrera l'cie. Le explica además, de manera breve, lo que han descubierto hasta ahora, el arca, la lágrima y la armadura.

Pasan unos veinte minutos cuando Lightning escucha el auto aparcar en el jardín. La luz aún no regresa, Hope está sentado en el comedor, jugando ausentemente con su cabello. Esto parece tan irreal.

Vanille entra seguida de Fang. Quienes murmuran inmediatamente algo hacia la teniente.

-Hope…Hope, tu papá ya llegó.

Los ojos del hombre se reflejan en los del joven, que se levanta veloz de la silla, al encuentro de su padre, envolviendo al hombre en un abrazo. Ahora, y desde hace mucho, es más alto que su progenitor, esto no pasa desapercibido por sus amigos.

Bartholomew comienza a llorar, su hijo le abraza con más fuerza. Recuerda entonces lo duro que fue su proceso de duelo. Y es incapaz de imaginar a su padre encerrado, secuestrado por el hombre que se regocijaba diciendo que ayudaba al empresario Estheim tras tantos años de lucha por el progreso que requería una empresa de las dimensiones que poseen.

El silencio que inunda la habitación es irrumpido por el regreso de la luz eléctrica, la sala se ilumina, seguida del comedor, los hombres se separan, Hope busca la mirada de Lightning y sonríe.

XXXXX

-Podrías llamarle si quieres.

-Sí, será una buena idea pedirles que vengan. Espero que no tengan nada mejor que hacer.

-Estoy seguro que Lightning no; quizá Hope y Bartholomew están ocupados, pero no perdemos nada con intentar –Sazh sonríe, a pesar de que extrañamente, la sonrisa de Serah y Snow le hacen darse cuenta que se está perdiendo de algo importante.

-Creemos que están viviendo juntos –Dice Serah ahogando sus carcajadas.

-¿Lightning y Bartholomew? –Pregunta incrédulo, estrellando su vaso contra la mesa de madera.

-No, no, Lightning y Hope. –Levantan sus vasos brindando por la noticia.

En el segundo piso de la casa adyacente, alguien los observa.

XXXX

Fang, como siempre, es la primera que toma en serio cuando Hope le dice "Siéntete como en casa"

Lightning está peligrosamente seria, pero el joven Estheim no lo nota hasta que escucha el celular de la soldado vibrar sobre la mesa de la sala. La teniente toma el teléfono y sale de la casa, él la sigue, cuidadoso que el grupo conversando en la sala no lo note.

Vanille se da cuenta.

-En casa, ¿Tú? Sí, sí…no, aún no la reanudan ¿Ahora mismo? Yo eh… veré que puedo hacer. No, no estoy trabajando. Sí, trabajo hasta mañana. De acuerdo, iré para allá. –La voz de Serah es audible a través del auricular de Lightning. Hope se recarga en la puerta cerrada, la que sale hacia el patio trasero. Mira fijamente a la teniente, estudiándola, tratando de adivinar qué le estaba diciendo su hermana menor.

Comienza a reconsiderar los eventos del día. Lightning había tenido la misma visión que él sobre el sofá, le ayudó a superar la muerte de su padre, y ahora los había reunido de nuevo. Esa mujer era sencillamente magnífica.

-Serah quiere que vaya a casa de Sazh –No pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? Ni un lárgate, suena más bien melancólica. No parece tener sus "barreras" en su lugar. No parecen estar ahí, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Su expresión ausente se mantiene en su lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí –Responde de manera automática –Tengo que ir, o comenzará con sus conclusiones raras.

-La imaginación de Serah es…aterradora.

-Sí, iré por las llaves del auto.

-No, no, ve por tu chamarra, yo iré por las llaves –Ordena tomando el antebrazo de la teniente, está frío, como el tono en su voz. La mano tibia del hombre estremece las terminales nerviosas por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Lightning obedece, aún distraída.

Al entrar el grupo se percata que el par no se encontraba dónde pensaban. El joven Estheim toma su chamarra y las llaves del auto que se encuentran sobre la mesa.

-¿A dónde van?

-A ver a Serah y Sazh. –Responde Lightning antes de salir por la puerta. Hope mira al grupo, arquea las cejas hacia arriba, sonríe y sale tras la soldado.

El camino es silencioso, pequeñas gotas golpean el parabrisas y las llantas pasan sobre los charcos, elevando el agua hasta que ésta es visible en los cristales laterales.

-Hope…

-Dime.

-¿Volverás a vivir con tu padre? –La brisa golpea su pálido rostro, inhala profundamente, el olor a lluvia, a tierra y hierba húmeda, es más intenso en Paals que en el Nido.

Hope suelta una pequeña carcajada. –¿Te das cuenta que todas las visiones de los l'cie se vuelven realidad si éste cumple su misión? –Pregunta con la vista fija en el camino.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –El joven sonríe de nuevo, Lightning lo mira intrigada. –No comprendo.

-¿Piensas cumplir tu misión soldado? –Estheim se está divirtiendo, esto quizá le consiga un pase a la calle de por vida, y la teniente le odiará por siempre. Tenía que arriesgarse. Valía la pena por ver su rostro sonrojado.

-No pienso faltar a mi deber Hope. –Evidentemente, Lightning no tiene noción de lo que acaba de decir.

Hope aprieta el volante con fuerza mientras suelta otra carcajada. –Bien, bien, me gusta cómo suena eso. Entonces, quiero que la primera sea una niña, aunque tal vez es mejor tener primero un niño, así podría defender a la pequeña si algún patán le hace algo. La luna de miel, puedes elegir el destino si gustas, pero que no haya muchos mosquitos. Y puedes ponerles el color que quieras a tus damas de honor, ya sabes –

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Te pregunté si volverías a casa de tu padre! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Ahora Hope no puede contener las lágrimas, el abdomen le duele de reír tanto, la teniente parece estar, ante todo, confundida. Seguramente no ha comprendido la insinuación. Cuando menos ha logrado cambiarle ese estado de ánimo tan…ausente.

-Oh si… Como iba diciendo, puede ser en ese color papaya tan odioso, podríamos desquitarnos de Serah por no reconocerme. En Navidad, yo cocinaré la cena, y a cambio debes dejarme elegir las películas que veremos en Acción de Gracias.

Una expresión incomparable de aturdimiento adorna el rostro de Lightning Farron. No tiene idea de la razón por la que Hope le describe esas cosas. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

La casa de Sazh es enorme, Hope estaciona el auto, sus mejillas son rosas, una combinación entre el frío y el ataque de risa, no puede distinguir cuál es la dominante. Se apearon, Lightning cubre su cuello de la corriente de aire. Una vez en la puerta, el joven llama, y después se inclina hacia la teniente, cuyo cuerpo se estremece al sentir el aliento tibio del joven en su oído.

-Muero por llegar al sofá. –Susurra justo antes de que Snow abra la puerta, Estheim se apresura a entrar, dejando a la teniente totalmente pasmada.

-¡Dajh! ¿Cómo estás amigo? –Extiende la palma para "darle esos cinco" Lightning les mira, aún alterada por las palabras del hombre. Su ofuscada conciencia apenas logra registrar que el hijo de Sazh acaba de cristalizarse ante sus ojos.


	12. El origen de la tragedia

Yo tenía diez perritos...uno se murió en la nieve...

¡Hola! tenía planeado subir éste capítulo desde hace más o menos una semana, pero francamente me falta tiempo. Debería estar estudiando para mi examen de admisión a la universidad, creo que me tengo que replantear la vida, no puedo estudiar una ingeniería si no puedo dormir tranquila a menos que escriba algo en el día.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mis fieles lectoras CarlyBones y lightestheim, por todos los fal'cie, ¡son increíbles! :D

Mis cambios de humor me matarán algún día, lo sé. Descubrí que hay varias inconsistencias en la historia, pero no me importa porque creo que ya cubrí varias. No recuerdo porqué elegí este título, y no, no se llama "Remember november" por la canción de Selena Gomez ¬¬

Mi "beta" (alias mi hermano menor) se rehusó a revisar este capítulo, ya es hora que me vaya buscando uno nuevo tal vez (?) El capítulo está más enfocado a los pensamientos de Hope, el que sigue será más hacia Lightning. Además necesito un nombre de pila para el villano. Y me parece que éste es un poco serio comparado con los anteriores ._.

Sobre el sofá...ehm...haré una historia aparte, algo así como las ovas de los animes, y será esa "peculiar escena" que me han solicitado, y que Hope estará probablemente feliz de representar xD

Va a la canción "Bring back the Sun" de Decyfer Down, y no, aún nada me pertenece más que las circunstancias a las que someto a los pobres personajes ¡Bwahaha!

* * *

El origen de la tragedia

Serah está sentada en la sala, el brillo que emite el espectro de luz proveniente del cristal es hermoso, eriza su piel. Se levanta rápidamente cuando ve a Sazh entrar por el pasillo, el vaso que el hombre sostenía en la mano cae al suelo. La mano de Hope está tocando la palma de Dajh, cuando el hombre abalanza un puño sobre el rostro del joven.

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hijo? –Estheim está tumbado en el suelo, mirando humillado la mancha de sangre sobre sus dedos al tocar su mejilla. Snow sostiene aún la puerta de entrada. La respiración de Sazh es agitada, su mirada, confundida. Pareciera que el tiempo se congela cuando Serah ve al hombre acercarse peligrosamente a Hope de nuevo, con el puño cerrado.

Lightning se interpone en su camino, reteniendo con firmeza la mano de Sazh –Vámonos Hope, ahora. –Mira de frente al hombre con rabia –Si amas tu vida, no harás eso de nuevo –Arroja a Sazh, éste da un par de pasos atrás; la soldado se agacha para ayudar a Hope a levantarse, los picos del cristal del niño están fríos, la teniente lo sabe cuando su mano roza contra él al levantarse.

Estheim se siente torpe, todo parece tan confuso, su pulso retumba en sus oídos. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Dajh no era un l'cie. Las miradas del grupo se centran en ellos mientras salen por la puerta. Snow no les detiene, nadie dice una palabra. El sonido del motor advierte al grupo que se han marchado. Las rodillas de Sazh golpean contra el suelo, sus sollozos son casi inaudibles.

XXXX

El radio se enciende automáticamente, ninguno presta atención a la transmisión, el pie de la soldado abandona el acelerador a breves momentos, sus nudillos, asidos con firmeza al volante, son de color blanco. Hope mira su propio reflejo en el espejo lateral del auto, su mejilla está inflamada, y hay una pequeña cortada sangrando.

-No ha sido culpa tuya –Asevera, aunque, al parecer del joven, esta vez Lightning no está segura de lo que le está afirmando.

XXXX

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a llamar a la Guardia –Hurga el bolsillo de sus jeans, hasta dar con el celular, lo toma con cierta dificultad.

-¿Por qué?

-Se han ido corriendo, es obvio que saben lo que está pasando.

-¡E-espera! No podemos acusarlos así, es mi hermana…

-¡Y él es un cristal! ¿Vamos a sentarnos a esperar que vuelvan con respuestas?

-Hay que ir tras ellos Snow…-Serah toma el abrigo que está sobre el sillón, mientras el rubio busca las llaves de su auto que están sobre la mesa del comedor. Sazh atisba con desesperanza a su hijo cristalizado.

XXXX

Los sonidos de claxon se escuchan a lo lejos, seguidos de las quejas de los conductores por la forma de manejar de la teniente. El camino se hace más familiar, las casas, las tiendas de conveniencia que atraviesa cuando va rumbo a su hogar.

El pasto aún húmedo por la lluvia, desaparece bajo las llantas, que patinan suavemente sobre el patio de entrada.

-Tienes que –Comienza titubeante –Trae ropa, y todo lo que parezca comida, además hay una caja de herramientas debajo de las escaleras.

-¿Porqué?

-Muy probablemente vienen tras nosotros, quieren jugar a los detectives; tan pronto la Guardia se entere que hay un niño cristalizado, nos van a descubrir, Hope –Tan pronto encuentra su mirada, prosigue con seguridad –Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que hay otro l'cie además de nosotros.

Se apean del auto, Vanille abre la puerta de entrada, temerosa de ser vista por alguien. Ambos entran con rapidez, el joven sube a su habitación y Lightning explica brevemente a los demás desde su recámara lo ocurrido.

Hope baja tras unos minutos cargando una maleta, busca debajo de la escalera la caja de herramientas, y se acerca a la cocina por las llaves del auto. La teniente entonces lo toma del brazo, el joven no opone resistencia mientras es arrastrado frente a las miradas extrañadas del grupo, y la sonrisa espeluznante de Fang hasta donde se encuentra el refrigerador. Suelta entonces al joven, para tomar una lata de refresco fría, envolverla en una servilleta y ponerla en la mejilla de Hope que se retira con una mueca de dolor.

-No te muevas –Su tono de mandato no está presente. Estheim acerca su rostro a la lata que eriza sus terminales nerviosas, puede sentir la mirada de Vanille sobre ellos, más no le interesa porque puede leer la expresión preocupada de la soldado sobre su herida, es hasta divertido, considera la idea de hacer esto con más frecuencia. Lightning retira la lata para tomar una bandita adhesiva, y la coloca con cuidado sobre la herida de Hope.

El alivio en su mejilla dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, la teniente lo mira extrañada.

-Vámonos –El joven vuelve a la realidad, como si le hubieran despertado de un sueño, toma el brazo de Lightning, guiándola fuera de la cocina, el resto del grupo ya está en el patio, a excepción de Vanille, que continúa mirándolos. Es la última en salir por la puerta.

Lightning acelera tan pronto como le es posible, han tardado demasiado en abandonar la casa, tienen que apresurarse o Snow podría verlos. En caso que hubieran llamado a la Guardia, las salidas estarán bloqueadas.

XXXX

Las manos de Serah están temblando, no puede meter la llave en la cerradura, Snow intenta ver algo a través de las ventanas; la cortina se lo impide, Sazh permanece en el auto, mirando hacia la nada por la ventana.

-Deberíamos llamar a la Guardia.

-No Snow, ya te dije que no. Su auto no está, quizá podamos entrar por la puerta de atrás.

XXXX

La cueva es fría, húmeda y cargar las maletas no hacen el camino más fácil. Todo sea con tal de que Lightning no tenga que cargar nada. Su padre camina al frente, seguido de cerca por Vanille y Fang, la teniente a su lado parece distraída, de vuelta a su estado "ausente"

-¿Light? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Según Fang, vamos rumbo a la primera arca…Te pedí que trajeras la caja con herramientas porque necesitamos arreglar la "nave"

-¿No crees que la Guardia pueda encontrarnos aquí?

-No lo sé –La tensión es casi palpable en su voz. –Espero que no.

Hope sonríe. -Calma… ¡tu héroe está aquí! –Asegura con una imitación barata de Snow. La carcajada de Estheim hace un eco en la cueva, interrumpido por un golpe en la nuca por parte de la teniente.

-Cierra la boca –La risa continúa, puede sentir las miradas del resto del grupo y lo único importante es que Lightning le acaba de regalar una breve sonrisa.

XXXX

-¿A qué le llamas exactamente sospechoso? –Abre cajones sin sentido, en la cocina no hay nada que tenga forma de alimento, es obvio que no hay nadie aquí.

-La casa está muy sucia –Generalmente, y para cualquier persona en el mundo, es algo irrelevante. Menos para Serah Farron; su hermana nunca, en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejaba los deberes del hogar sin realizar. La pantalla de televisión está cubierta por una capa de polvo gris, puede sentir migajas de alimento al caminar por el comedor. El baño huele a perfume de hombre, falta mucha ropa en los cajones de su habitación. Snow farfulla algo desde la sala, una especie de queja sobre su perfume comparado con el que se encuentra en el baño.

No hay notas, ninguna señal que indique algo fuera de lo normal. No hay papeles sobre sus misiones recientes. Absolutamente nada.

XXXX

La explicación resulta confusa, es difícil concentrarse en algo más que los ojos de Lightning llenos de sentimientos encontrados, trata de centrar su atención en las palabras de Fang, que hacen algo de eco en el arca.

-Ya, suficiente con la explicación Fang, si es importante, se enterará. –La sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo es inevitable, la teniente separa al grupo y guía al joven Estheim a la zona, donde le indica deberá trabajar, necesitan reparar la nave y ver lo que hace. El encargo no parece tarea sencilla, puesto que nunca antes en su vida se había visto en la necesidad de reparar un arca entera. Quizá un robot o dos, una bestia de Paals o un artefacto de esos que la Guardia amaba dejar inservibles.

Cuando la soldado va a dejarlo comenzar a trabajar le otorga un –Gracias –Para luego marcharse.

-…Mujeres, ponen esa cara, y luego esperan que uno haga milagros –Se quita la chamarra con algo de indignación, mientras la imagen de la sonrisa de Light no abandona su mente.

XXXX

-¿De esta estatura? ¿Cabello gris? –La mujer niega con la cabeza por tercera vez, este hombre es persistente. –Bien, hasta luego, muchas gracias.

Durante casi dos horas preguntaron a extraños si habían visto a sus compañeros, Snow está impaciente, desea llamar a la Guardia y rastrearlos. En cambio, Serah sólo le permitió comunicarse con el equipo NORA para ayudarlos con la búsqueda. Los vecinos daban toda clase de conclusiones bizarras; uno de ellos incluso creyó que Snow era el novio de Lightning. Lo que haría ella si se enterara.

Sazh parece más relajado, aún hay tristeza en su mirada, Snow se esfuerza por convertirla en esperanza, recordándole todas las veces que vencieron al destino. Aunque espera que Dajh vuelva a correr con la misma suerte.

-No tiene sentido, llevamos horas haciendo esto, seguro se han ido lejos –La camioneta se balancea suavemente cuando Snow sube. –Tenemos que pensar dónde pueden estar, y dejar de perder tiempo en esto.

XXXX

Una improvisada cocina con acabados militares fue lo primero que Fang encontró al explorar el lado restante del arca, Vanille estaba preparando algo para el grupo con la ayuda de Fang y el padre de Hope.

Cuando la teniente se acercó a ofrecer ayuda, le fue negado el acceso mismo a la habitación con un enérgico y unísono –No –Por parte de ambas mujeres, Bartholomew se limitó a reír, mientras les mostraba el método adecuado para preparar lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo allí dentro.

Cocinar no es su mejor habilidad, lo reconoce, aunque a su parecer no lo hace tan mal, cuando menos, Hope nunca se queja, Serah se reía, pero tampoco se quejaba. Sacude la cabeza, de cualquier manera no la dejarán entrar.

Aún no tienen claro dónde van a dormir, hay muchas puertas en los pasillos del arca, quizá debería empezar a investigarlos. En el centro del arca, esa zona que asemeja tanto a una bodega, se encuentra gran parte de lo que han sacado de su casa.

Las maletas que ella trajo consigo están cargadas de ropa y repuestos para su arma, se entretiene limpiando el sable-espada, tanto, que olvida la idea original de explorar el arca por completo; desarmándola para armarla de nuevo, prueba diversos repuestos y combinaciones distintas, podría hacer esto todo el día.

-¿¡Solecito!

-¿Qué? –Cuidadosamente coloca su arma en el suelo, se levanta con rapidez, avanza por el pasillo rumbo a la "cocina" donde Fang la espera en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.

-Haz algo útil de tu vida y llévale esto a Hope, tú tampoco has comido ¿verdad? –El olor de los alimentos en la bandeja es extraño, no puede evitar preguntarse si Estheim no habrá metido algún alimento rancio en la camioneta y ahora se lo comerá. –Eh, yo estoy bien así –Quizá antes de la cena se mueva hacia la cuidad de nuevo para comprar más víveres, se rehúsa a consumir esta extraña presentación de "comida"

XXXX

La temperatura en la habitación es asquerosamente alta, con la camiseta cubierta de aceite, está tumbado en el suelo con unas bujías de tipo mica en las manos, se limpia el sudor con el brazo, coloca el artefacto en el suelo, se levanta para quitarse la camiseta blanca manchada con aceite, sudor y el polvo acumulado en el suelo.

Sus jeans están manchados de aceite también, pero se rehúsa a arreglar un arca entera en ropa interior, su espalda se atora con la tela de la camiseta, cuando escucha a alguien entrar por la puerta, batalla con la ropa para poder retirarla por completo, su brazo derecho se atora con la manga y no le permite deshacerse de la playera.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Farfulla presa del nerviosismo, no puede ver quién está del otro lado, su voz se distorsiona con la prenda de algodón sobre su boca. En un par de segundos, se escuchan un par de hilos rompiéndose, acto seguido se libera de la angustiante situación, para ser capaz de responder al intruso – ¡Whoa! –Da un par de pasos atrás.

La teniente está mirando algún punto sobre la bandeja que tiene en las manos –Fang me pidió que te trajera esto, creo que no has comido nada, no se ve muy comestible pero… -Estheim se pregunta si lo estaba observando mientras se quitaba la ropa, duda que alguien tan seria y callada como Lightning Farron sea capaz, pero el pequeño, tan diminuto, y casi imperceptible tono rojizo en sus mejillas le deja en claro que la soldado es mucho más que una mujer fría y sin sentimientos humanos.

-¿Hope? –El silencio es incómodo para la joven, que intenta aliviar el momento de tensión que aparentemente sólo ella percibe, el cuerpo de Hope no era excesivamente musculoso, sin embargo tenía muy bien definidos los músculos de la espalda y los brazos, como si hubiese practicado natación durante un tiempo. El hombre le sonríe, se aproxima hacia ella y mira detenidamente la comida.

-Eh… ¿Qué es eso? –Inquiere señalando el trozo de carne que flota sobre el caldo azul.

-Yo no preparé nada, si te mueres, no va a ser mi culpa. –Las carcajadas del joven serían contagiosas si la teniente comprendiera porqué él sonríe todo el tiempo, en realidad no entiende porque todo lo que ella dice en serio parece sonarle como una broma.

Hope se detiene ante la mirada extrañada de la soldado – ¿Quieres sentarte?

La invitación es muy ambigua, puesto que no hay asiento alguno en el cuarto de máquinas, aún así, el hombre retira de las manos de la joven la bandeja, permitiéndole a ella sentarse en el suelo, segundos después él está sentado a su lado. Permanecen en silencio hasta que Lightning manifiesta su plan al joven, que sorprendido, asiente la cabeza para asegurarle a la teniente que cuenta con su apoyo total en la descabellada idea de escabullirse en la ciudad por la noche y comprar alimento real. O robarlo.

XXXX

Si hay algo en el planeta que la teniente no abandona por ningún motivo en el mundo, es precisamente su arma, que ahora yace tirada en el piso rodeada de piezas miniaturizadas que dificultan el paso hacia el resto de las maletas, Vanille personalmente no tiene intenciones de averiguar lo que puede suceder si pisa alguno de los pequeños instrumentos.

Cuando Vanille piensa en el futuro casi puede observar los acontecimientos que les deparan en un momento que se aproxima cada vez más, prefiere no pensar en ello, imaginar escenarios violentos y llenos de destrucción no es su forma preferida de divagar. A ratos puede escuchar la risa de Fang proveniente de la cocina y ella se rinde tras un divertido intento de cruzar hacia las maletas.

Se aproxima con cautela al pasillo de motores, dónde es audible una amena plática entre Hope y la teniente, se dibuja una sonrisa de complicidad involuntaria en su rostro, esta va a ser una gran historia para contarle a las próximas generaciones. Se aleja en silencio, esperando que ninguno de los dos haya podido escuchar sus pasos, claro que, el mundo desapareció para esos dos ahora que tienen un rato a solas, le pasa con Fang muy seguido, es obvio que puede entenderlo.

Camina al ala central, donde permanecen aún intactos los controles del arca y la armadura de Lightning, la temperatura es más baja en esa zona, se pregunta dónde pasarán la noche, lo más probable es que lo hagan en el salón principal, sobre las colchonetas que la soldado había comprado anteriormente, espera que le permitan dejar las luces prendidas. Observa la armadura como si fuese algún objeto de otro planeta, quizá…es posible que pueda probarse el traje…ahora que no hay nadie cerca…

XXXX

-Creo que cobrará vida propia…aunque no sabe tan mal, nada peor que la carne de gorgonops –La teniente permanece en silencio mientras observa con aversión la comida de Hope.

-¿No tienes miedo? –Inquiere el joven, la mujer lo mira, detenidamente un par de segundos, meditando la respuesta ¿Tiene miedo? En realidad nunca lo medita, si lo hiciera, probablemente su comportamiento no sería el adecuado para ser una soldado -"Primero dispara, luego pregunta"-Piensa, más la frase no viene al caso, lo sabe, ella sólo puede identificar objetivos en batalla, no miedo. Hope no está hablando de batallas.

-Miedo…-Repite la palabra como si no comprendiera el significado. Estheim comienza a sentir arrepentimiento por haber preguntado, es muy probable que ella conozca el miedo mejor que nadie, perdió a sus padres, estuvo a punto de perder a su hermana, casi perdió su vida, y ahora estaban bajo una situación de alto riesgo de nuevo, que estúpido. La observa detenidamente, la joven mira algún punto sobre la pared que se encuentra a varios metros de ellos, parpadea un par de veces –Supongo qu –Se levanta con rapidez de su posición al escuchar un estruendo, seguido de un grito agudo, antes que el joven pueda parpadear la mujer está saliendo por la puerta.

XXXX

-¿Vanille? ¿Vanille? –Fang corre a través del pasillo buscando a la pelirroja, el latido de su corazón es más rápido de lo usual, ve a la teniente atravesar la sala principal.

-¡Por aquí! –Le grita la soldado antes de desaparecer en el pasillo principal, Fang la sigue de cerca, el sonido de sus pisadas hacen eco en el lugar, considerando que no hay ruido alguno proveniente del resto del arca, no puede ser nada bueno.

El pasillo parece eterno ante las circunstancias, Lightning se detiene en sus pasos tras cruzar la puerta de entrada.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta calmada, se agacha a ayudar a Vanille a levantarse. Hope entra falto de aire unos segundos después, esta vez, con la camiseta puesta.

La escena no es alarmante en lo absoluto, la armadura se cayó de su soporte original y aterrizó sobre la pelirroja, que asustada trataba de quitar las pesadas piezas de metal de su cuerpo.

Fang retira varias partes de la armadura, mientras la teniente revisa si Vanille no tiene algún tipo de lesión o cortadura por el metal, tras unos segundos, la pelirroja se levanta y con una sonrisa se disculpa ante el grupo.

Hope es el último en salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo principal, delante de él puede ver la silueta de la teniente avanzar tras Vanille y Fang, la mira caminar y no puede pensar en otra cosa más que el susto que le dio pensar en todos los posibles escenarios tras escuchar el grito de la pelirroja.

Puede ver las luces que provienen de la sala central del arca, brillan algunos metros delante suyo y le impiden distinguir correctamente a sus compañeras. El sonido de otra pieza de metal cayendo resuena en el pasillo, esta vez, Lightning voltea a verlo con una expresión incriminatoria, como si él hubiese sido el responsable del ruido.

La teniente se estrella contra Fang, que está estática al final del pasillo, en la sala principal de arca. Fang se hace a un lado para que ambos puedan apreciar con claridad lo que está sucediendo.

-¡Lagartija! ¡Así que es aquí donde estabas! ¿Esto era lo que buscabas en la playa ese día? Vaya arma, se ve un poco costosa, realmente nada elaborada…-El hombre parlotea miles de frases subestimando el poder del sable-pistola, lo mueve de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tras milenios enteros de búsqueda, finalmente la diosa regresará a nosotros, tu sacrificio le mostrará el camino de vuelta a los hijos legítimos –Lightning se para al frente del grupo, su mirada retadora parece analizar la situación, no dice una palabra. –Es una pena que esto tenga que terminar así lagartija, en realidad me agradabas…

-¿Quién eres? –Fang sabe que todos desean saber la respuesta, especialmente la razón por la que el desconocido sabe quién es la soldado.

-¿Andrew? –El hombre asemeja tanto al socio de su padre, que es casi imposible no darse cuenta que había sido él quién habría planeado el secuestro de Bartholomew, y probablemente, poco tendría de humano.

El extraño suelta una risa ahogada –Soy el aprendiz de Barthandelus, el hijo del único fal'cie-humano que ha existido en la historia. Por siglos he buscado a los descendientes de la diosa, los únicos capaces de mostrar el camino hacia Lindzium y otorgarnos a los fal'cie lo que realmente queremos, venganza.

-¿Morir?

-"Por piedad a los necios la diosa no permite a Ragnarok cumplir con su misión, hundiéndole en el letargo de cristal" Lindzium el maligno, el creador de los fal'cie del Nido, es el hermano de Paals.

Hubo deidades que crearon fal'cie con retazos de sus propios cuerpos. Una dio vida a los hombres con restos de otra que se había marchado. Y la diosa, la diosa tuvo una aventura con un hombre, un ser humano con voluntad y sueños; traidora.

Cuando Lindzium se enteró, abandonó la tierra y con ella a sus hijos los fal'cie, condenando a Etro a vivir en un limbo entre sus hijos los fal'cie y los hombres. Finalmente, después de su partida, todos los dioses dejaron éste mundo.

Yo pertenezco a un grupo de fal'cie que experimentaba con humanos para crear al "buscador perfecto" un l'cie que fuese capaz de moverse entre los mundos de la puerta de las almas y la tierra. Fui elegido por Lindzium y Barthandelus para aniquilar a la diosa. Desgraciadamente, sólo aquellos que pertenezcan de manera más directa a Etro tendrán la oportunidad de cruzar la puerta y volver con vida a la tierra. Si no cruzas de manera voluntaria, tu sacrificio abrirá las puertas.

-¿De quién hablas? –Inquiere Vanille preocupada, el hombre usa el sable para apuntar de manera predecible a Lightning Farron, que no se inmuta, no parpadea, no parece sorprendida en lo absoluto; en cambio Hope se cuestiona sobre qué hará la soldado sin el arma, casi puede percibir la adrenalina acumulándose sobre Lightning, duda sobre si ésta vez, ella sentirá miedo.

La respuesta parece obvia cuando ve a la teniente correr con la mirada fija en el hombre que la llamó "lagartija" y de la manera más ágil posible, se abalanza sobre el extraño, que intenta dañarla con su propia arma, la soldado conoce muy bien los movimientos del sable, sabe los ángulos sobre los cuales, apoyada correctamente, la espada es mucho más fácil y rápida de mover, sabe distinguir el sonido que hace cada pieza antes que tenga el filo atravesando su piel. Se mueve con destreza esquivando los golpes del arma, tiene que esperar el momento apropiado para desarmar a su oponente.

En un intento por atravesar el costado de la soldado, el hombre estira demasiado la mano, la soldado se concentra, burla el ataque y toma la mano del desconocido, sostiene con firmeza la muñeca con la que él carga el arma, da media vuelta y queda de espaldas a éste. Con el brazo libre, golpea con el codo en la cabeza al hombre, que en un reflejo, tira el sable, para después caer en el suelo. Lightning pisotea una esquina del arma, que se alza en el aire dando vueltas, lo toma mientras ve al hombre levantarse con cierta dificultad.

La sensación de adrenalina que experimenta en batallas de éste tipo, es imposible de comparar con otra cosa en el mundo, es una energía que disfruta, una que extrañaba de sobremanera desde que derrotaron a Barthandelus.

-Volveré cuando el momento llegue, pero recuerda lagartija, si no cruzas de forma voluntaria, y terminas con la vida de Etro, ofreceré tu alma a Lindzium y seré yo quien las asesine, a ambas. –El filo del arma se estrella contra el piso, cuando Lightning intenta deshacerse de él, el grupo se percata que el hombre se ha marchado, que ha desaparecido sin más.

XXXX

Las palabras hacen eco en las mentes de todos, que han vuelto a sus tareas actuales, excepto por Lightning, que guarda todos los repuestos del arma, advierte que ella hará la guardia ésta noche para evitar más intrusiones, y se acuesta a dormir.

Estheim se acerca a la soldado mientras ésta dormita, la ha visto de ésta manera tantas veces durante su primera experiencia l'cie, su tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo, que su mente no puede procesar la palabra "sacrificio" ¿Realmente eso va a suceder? Él está dispuesto a deshacerse de la puerta de almas misma si eso significa que su compañera puede sobrevivir.

Pasa de largo junto a ella, se ve tan calmada, tan en paz, sale del arca para sentarse en la entrada, donde están esas versiones de pintura rupestre profética, mirando a la nada, preguntándose, qué es lo siguiente que tiene que ocurrir.

XXXX

-La Guardia, Serah, la Guardia –La mujer le da la espalda, no puede soportar el pensamiento de sus amigos siendo perseguidos por el ejército, sin tener idea de cuál es su misión, o qué tiempo llevan atrapados en ésta angustiante situación.

Hoy entiende cómo se sintió su hermana cuando ella decidió no confiarle a Lightning su misión y prefirió que Snow fuese su apoyo. Seguramente lo que Serah siente ahora, ese rechazo, la idea de que "la hicieron a un lado" pensar que no fue lo suficientemente buena como para que Claire le hablara sobre su misión, debió estar más cerca de ella, preguntarle cómo estaba, invitarla a cenar más a menudo, llamarla cada noche cuando la teniente volviera del trabajo. Se había marchado sin más, sin una explicación, no se molestó en mirar a Serah siquiera cuando salió por la puerta con Hope, esa tarde nunca la olvidaría, entró exclusivamente a ayudar al hombre, no le dio una explicación, no le dijo adiós, ¿Y si no la volvía a ver jamás?. La culpa carcomía lentamente su corazón, su hermana podía estar sufriendo, y no confiaba en Serah para decírselo.

XXXX

El rostro de Estheim es hasta cómico tan pronto centra su atención en los murales, al parecer de la soldado cuando menos. El joven no parece darse cuenta de su presencia, Lightning pone su mano sobre el hombro de Hope, que reacciona inmediatamente dando un salto hacia atrás.

-Si haces la guardia de ese modo, te matarán enseguida.

-No, yo eh…sólo vine a ver…me asustaste, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –Quizá sólo han pasado un par de horas desde que la vio dormir, el tiempo vuela cuando tu reloj se queda sin baterías en medio de la nada.

La mujer niega con la cabeza –Tengo que hacer la guardia, y realmente no es fácil dormir sin supervisarte.

-¿Tanto confías en mi? –Pregunta sonriente, la soldado lo mira y vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

-Ve a dormir Hope. –La joven no inquiere en el tema, es obvio que la respuesta es sí.

XXXX

Los ronquidos del rubio son audibles por toda la casa, Serah no puede dormir, y Sazh probablemente tampoco. Se escuchan algunos autos pasando por la calle, quizá deba bajar a tomar un vaso de agua. El equipo NORA está también en la casa, la idea de Snow era que Sazh no pasara la noche sólo.

¿Dónde estará Lightning? Es la única pregunta que retumba en su cabeza, ¿Está bien? Su hermana es fuerte, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar pensar que bajo estas circunstancias hasta el más resistente se derrumba.

XXXX

El ambiente es fresco, con una brisa fría que de no ser por la chamarra que trae puesta, le estaría congelando. Se respira mucho mejor afuera de la cueva, Fang insistió durante horas que ella debería hacer la guardia dentro de la caverna, y la soldado necesitaba un poco de aire, naturalmente, no siguió las recomendaciones.

Y desafortunadamente hay otra persona que sabe no seguir órdenes tan bien como ella.

-Te dije que te fueras a dormir… -Reprocha después de verlo abrir el bloqueo, volver a colocarlo y sentarse junto a ella con los jeans aún manchados de aceite y una chamarra. La terquedad del hombre es sorprendente, la soldado se pregunta cómo es que criticaba tanto a Snow si es exactamente igual a él.

-Oye, suenas como mi madre, vamos, no seas aburrida Light –Comenta casual, poniendo el brazo alrededor del cuello de la joven -Además aún no me respondes sobre si tienes miedo o no.

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo eh?

-Sí, no dejaré el asunto en paz hasta saber si necesitas un héroe.

-Por ahora estoy bien así, gracias.

-No me digas que no te gustaría ser la damisela en peligro, ¡Es el sueño de todas las mujeres!… ¿Qué no quisieras al caballero en armadura, montado en un corcel blanco y la espada? ¿El cabello increíble? –Argumenta haciendo un vaivén ligero con la cabeza.

-¿Hablas en serio? Creo que tengo eso cubierto. –Estheim la mira fijo -¿Odín? –Responde puntualizando a su "caballo blanco"

-Bueno, yo entonces podría ser la damisela si te parece, en realidad creo que hay algunos vestidos que serían cómodos para mí y…

-Eres un tipo extraño.

-Quizá me pinte el cabello de rubio, ahora que lo pienso, atrae a las chicas lindas. –Ahora es el turno de Lightning para mirarle fijamente -¿Tu hermana y Snow?…ya sab…

-¿Qué? –Su mirada parece atravesar a Hope con un filo aún más terrible que el del sable que descansa en el suelo, al lado de la teniente.

-Eh, calma, calma, sólo decía que…

-Serah está por casarse Hope –Le interrumpe con firmeza.

-Y yo no hablaba de ella específicamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Snow?

-Él es rubio. En realidad me refería a… ¿Sabes qué? No importa, de todas maneras te enterarás luego. –La joven dirige su mirada hacia las estrellas, Hope se duerme tras un par de minutos recargado en el árbol junto a la soldado, que lo mira fijamente para susurrar un –Te dije que te fueras a dormir.

El hombre responde con un gruñido mientras acomoda su cabeza sobre el pasto y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

Lightning, mientras tanto, observa a lo lejos, unos huargos peleando que desaparecen de su línea de visión en la obscuridad de la noche a ratos, la luz de la luna ilumina tenuemente el pasto, y hace brillar de una manera impresionante el nido cristalizado.

XXXX

"La puerta se abrirá de par en par…Y detrás a lo lejos, quizá se vea un resplandor divino"


	13. Cuenta Atrás

Yo sé, yo sé, me tarde mucho, mátenme por favor.

Los examenes de ingreso a la universidad me traían vuelta loca, pero ya se calmó todo un poco ._. Que trauma. Éste capítulo no me quedaba, por mucho que le borraba y lo volví a hacer una y otra y otra vez. Creo que Light parece un poco OOC (fuera de personaje, como sea) Aún me pregunto si alguien sigue leyendo esto...Eh, espero que sí.

Tengo una historia un poco más...cuál sería la palabra? Adecuada para Light y Hope, pero ya anunciaron una tercera parte del juego y yo no he podido empezar el XIII-2 Mi vida es un fraude xD

IMPORTANTE: Aca hay un fragmento del capítulo "The only easy day...Was yesterday"

Ésta va con la canción Sweetest Goodbye de Maroon 5.

Nada me pertenece, aunque desearía que sí.

* * *

Cuenta Atrás

El atraco estaba planeado a la perfección, cada mínimo detalle estaba cubierto. La forma en la que entrarían a robar, las cosas que debían tomar, lo que debían hacer si alguien despertaba, todos y cada uno de los escenarios posibles estaban contemplados en su plan. Excepto por uno. ¿Cómo iban a salir del arca juntos, a mitad de la noche, sin levantar sospechas?

La idea no era muy sencilla. Lightning salió primero, "a tomar un baño" en el lago Sulvya. Fang se ofreció a acompañarla, opinando que las bestias de Paals podían atacarla cuando estuviese desprevenida. O peor aún, alguna patrulla nocturna podía encontrarla. La teniente por supuesto se negó, contrarrestando con su famoso: puedo cuidarme sola. Acompañado de un inteligente argumento que implicaba a Fang como una pervertida. Con eso resuelto, Hope sólo tuvo que fingir haber olvidado su chamarra afuera. Lightning lo esperaba en el Lago Sulvya, y marcharon juntos rumbo a la casa Villers a cometer su atraco.

A pesar de que estaban allí para robar comida otras provisiones que pudiesen ser necesarias, el motivo principal por el cual el objetivo había sido la casa Villers y no cualquier centro comercial era simple: Lightning quería hacerle saber a su hermana que se encontraba bien, para informarles que pronto les tendrían las respuestas que tanto ansiaban.

El viaje fue largo, el atraco estaba programado para las dos de la madrugada, más no contemplaron correctamente el tiempo que les tomaría llegar a la ciudad, sin mencionar que se vieron obligados a detenerse a breves momentos debido a las patrullas nocturnas, seguramente para éstas horas los únicos preocupados no serían sólo ellos, sino también Fang y el resto del grupo.

Son casi las cinco de la mañana cuando llegan a su objetivo, aún con sus ventajas como l'cie, la distancia de la Torre Taejin al distrito es bastante amplia cuando se trasladan a pie. La teniente se queda estática frente a la casa de su hermana, Hope busca su mirada. –Todo va a salir bien –Le asevera. La joven lo mira por unos instantes y asiente. Busca a tientas la llave que Serah esconde en una de las macetas, al encontrarla, le sacude un poco la tierra. El click del cerrojo indica que ésta aún funciona apropiadamente.

La casa está completamente a obscuras. No se escucha otro sonido más que el del refrigerador zumbando. Snow no sabe reparar electrodomésticos. Entran a tientas por el pasillo hacia la sala, desde donde se trasladan con velocidad hasta la cocina. Hope abre despacio las puertas de la alacena, y mete cuidadosamente algunas bolsas y cajas en una maleta que carga en su espalda. Lightning mientras tanto saca una hoja de papel de su bolsillo, la coloca despacio en la mesa del comedor.

Hope conoce a la teniente, sabe el sentimiento que predomina en su corazón, tristeza, culpa, angustia, nostalgia. Lo sabe, porque él también lo siente desde que recuperó su marca, los sentimientos se incrementaron cuando Dajh se cristalizó. De momento la inquietante necesidad de abrazar a la joven lo atacó por sorpresa, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya se dirigía rumbo a ella, puso una mano sobre su hombro, Lightning volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Hope? –Pregunta preocupada. Hope no puede explicar las ganas que tiene de salvarla de sus propios pensamientos y verla sonreír como no lo ha hecho en varios días. La soldado lo mira expectante, ninguno de los dos se mueve, pareciera como si el tiempo se estuviese deteniendo de nuevo.

La quietud que reinaba la casa es corrompida de manera súbita por una alarma que suena en el segundo piso. Lightning Farron regresa de vuelta a la realidad, cuando escucha voces. Hope la toma de la mano y le susurra un –Vámonos de aquí-

Salen por la puerta, Hope está prácticamente arrastrando a la teniente fuera de la casa. De momento ella se libra de su agarre, él la mira extrañado. –Vamos Light.

-Adelántate…quiero verla.

Hope no quiere dejarla, aunque sabe que ella es lo suficientemente terca como para no escucharlo cuando se trata de su hermana. Siendo hijo único, poco sabe del compañerismo que se vive entre hermanos, sin embargo, gracias a la teniente, le ha sido posible darse cuenta de cuán lejos puede llegar una persona por los lazos de sangre y emocionales que unen a dos hermanas. –Volveré al arca, ¿Vas a estar bien?

La teniente asiente. Salen juntos por la puerta. Hope le dirige una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

XXXXX

La preocupación de Vanille es casi cómica, es más que evidente que se han ido juntos. La localización de los tórtolos es dudosa, aunque es obvio en más de una forma que su "sutil" escapada, no fue sutil en lo absoluto, considerando que Fang no conoce a ninguna persona que busque por más de cuatro horas una chamarra en la madrugada, en una estepa salvaje, o alguien que tome un baño en tanto tiempo , ni siquiera Bartholomew sospechaba de algo grave, claro, referente a que fuesen atacados por un monstruo de Paals.

XXXXX

La alarma emite un sonido estruendoso en la habitación. Snow no se inmuta en lo absoluto, el sueño pesado del hombre le impide escuchar más que un pitido a lo lejos. Cuando abre los ojos, Serah está despierta, la expresión en el rostro de su mujer le indica que nuevamente ha permanecido despierta desde hace varias horas. Ella lo mira con dulzura y esboza una sonrisa. –Vas a llegar tarde.-Le indica señalando el reloj que brilla con colores rojos en un mueble a su lado. Snow salta de la cama y se dirige a la regadera, mira nuevamente a Serah, está sentada en la orilla de la cama, mirando a la nada.

-Mi hermana está aquí. –Asevera convencida. Sus ojos no se mueven, su tono es serio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Su imaginación comienza a divagar en una especie de paranoia, ¿Se refiere a que está muerta? ¿Es una especie de esquizofrenia? Dirige su mirada a Serah extrañado.

-Está allá abajo.

El rubio comienza a moverse rumbo a la escalera. Serah se apresura y lo toma del brazo. -No te muevas. No hagas mucho ruido. Que se quede el tiempo que quiera.

-¿Y si es un ladrón?

El refrigerador detiene el zumbido en el momento justo que escuchan el click que hace la puerta al cerrarse.

-Se ha ido.

XXXXX

La mayoría de las veces que estas cosas pasan, se siente apartado de ella, su inquietante necesidad de salvar al mundo y evitar que todos sufran, la hacen arrastrar consigo un capricho casi infantil que busca desesperadamente que nadie se entere de lo que está sintiendo tras una máscara de indiferencia.

Él desea ser el hombro sobe el que ella pueda apoyarse, aún si sólo son amigos, desea estar ahí como una persona en quien pueda confiar, quizá la única persona que ella no tiene que proteger, alguien que la puede salvar de sí misma.

Pero simplemente ella no le permite traspasar cierta barrera. Aún para él, que posee su confianza, que la ha visto en lo que pudieron haber sido sus momentos más difíciles, es complicado entender qué pasa por su mente, puede verla ahogada en desesperación y angustia porque lo lee en sus ojos, pero las palabras no abandonan su boca, sabe cómo mantenerlas bajo llave en su corazón. Una y otra vez ha deseado que entre sus poderes l'cie se encuentre alguna especie de lector de mentes, les facilitaría a todos el trabajo, está seguro de ello. Sabe que eventualmente lo va a conseguir, traspasar esa barrera y entrar en un mundo donde puede entenderla, hay algo dentro de él que le repite constantemente que ella es distinta cuando está con él. Desea poder levantar el peso que ella lleva sobre sus hombros y ayudarla a cargarlo, aún si eso implica sacrificarse a sí mismo. Hope está seguro de que Lightning no tiene idea de todo esto, está consciente de lo complicado que le resulta hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a la teniente, es más, está seguro de que no tiene claro lo que significa en su vida, ni siquiera el tipo de relación casi platónica que mantienen. Le queda claro que esto va más allá de la amistad, pero no puede definirlo con una palabra.

Lo único que sabe es que quiere ayudarla, y no saber cómo solamente lo hunde más en su desesperación.

XXXX

Las preguntas asaltan su mente como bombarderos, la preocupación y emoción combinadas en un mismo instante hacen a su corazón latir rápidamente. Quiere correr tras ella y ver hacia dónde se dirige. Snow se mete a bañar. Ella baja las escaleras con cautela. No hay rastro alguno de su paso, al menos eso piensa hasta mirar la hoja de papel sobre la mesa del comedor. Está segura de que anoche recogió todos los objetos que había sobre la mesa, toma la hoja de papel arrugada entre sus manos y la desdobla. La letra de Lightning es alargada y bien definida, la hoja no se deforma con la presión que ejerce la pluma sobre el papel. Serah siempre creyó que su hermana, siendo de una personalidad tan ruda, de la misma manera que maniobraba la espada cuando comenzó a integrarse a la vida militar, con un método casi salvaje, sería también la forma que tomaría su escritura, un tipo de letra poco estética. Para su sorpresa, tras unos meses de arduo trabajo con la espada, mejoraron también el movimiento de su muñeca, permitiéndole controlar mejor la cantidad de fuerza que aplicaba sobre cada objeto.

La hoja se rompe por uno de los bordes mientras intenta desdoblarla, parece como si hubiera pasado en el bolsillo de alguien durante un largo tiempo. Seguramente la escribió antes de traerla hasta aquí.

Sus ojos examinan una y otra vez el contenido de la carta, las palabras son breves y concisas, como si se tratara de un mensaje encriptado. Su corazón se calma al saber que se encuentran bien. Aunque el pensamiento de que aún les ocultan muchas cosas sigue estando presente.

XXXX

_El pasto congelado cruje con cada paso, mientras ella se mueve lentamente para apoyar su mano contra un árbol, sus dedos exploran la rugosa forma y la joven lo contempla como si fuese a darle la respuesta a sus preguntas._

_A lo lejos una casa, la más alejada de la villa, no muy pequeña, no muy grande, simplemente una casa, un hogar… se pregunta si podrán verle desde donde está parada, y la respuesta viene inmediatamente a su mente. No vendrán._

"_Lo lamento…". Las palabras son tragadas por el viento_

_Un hombre alto y fornido sale por la puerta principal, su esposa le mira con ternura mientras se despide de él._

_La joven contempla la escena digna de una fotografía desde la sombra del árbol, el alba llega, está iniciando, y pronto la luz iluminará la sombra. De pronto, en un acto inesperado, la mujer que se encontraba parada en la puerta despidiendo a su esposo mira en dirección al árbol._

_La joven se ve obligada a usar el tronco a modo de cubierta, la mano que se encontraba apoyada contra la cubierta del árbol la coloca en su cuello, de donde cuelga una hermosa gargantilla, y en una silenciosa plegaria, ruega por no ser encontrada. Aunque lo desee con toda su alma._

_Al otro lado de la puerta, una mujer mira expectante un árbol no muy a lo lejos de su hogar, estaba segura de que había sido ella… ¿era posible que estuviera aquí?_

_-¿Eres tú?- pregunta, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada._

"_No…ya no" susurra nuevamente, inhala profundamente y escapa, entre las sombras, como siempre._

XXXX

Tras una ventaja de aproximadamente treinta minutos sobre la teniente, Hope avista la cueva, sus pensamientos no lo abandonan aún mientras su respiración es agitada, sus músculos se contraen constantemente, agotados.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –Hope no responde, suelta el agarre de la mochila, y la lanza en dirección a Fang, que deja caer un par de cajas en el proceso de abrirla. La mujer repite la pregunta inicial, seguida de un cuestionamiento sobre el paradero de Lightning. –Fue a ver a Serah –Atiene a decir, Vanille lo mira fijo, tratando de comprender qué le sucede y la razón por la que está actuando de ésta forma tan fría, tan atípica de alguien como el joven.

El hombre pasa de largo al grupo confundido, se cambia la playera en su cuarto de trabajo, pero en lugar de continuar con la tarea de reparar los motores del arca, se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando al horizonte de la estepa, esperando el regreso de la teniente.

XXXX

Desde que se levantó ésta mañana, tenía un presentimiento distinto de lo que podía suceder en cuanto a su búsqueda que parecía más bien interminable a éstas alturas, pensar en encontrar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado era casi imposible, considerando que se trataba de Lightning Farron.

Se aproximó a la computadora más cercana en la oficina, con un folio de una queja entre sus dedos. En la pantalla parpadeaba repetidamente sobre un mapa de Paals un intercomunicador cuyo número de placa pertenecía a Lightning Farron. Anotó la dirección con rapidez, pidió permiso para ir al baño, y abandonó las instalaciones rumbo a su casa. Serah debía saber esto antes que los soldados fueran a por la teniente. Tenían que advertirle.

XXXX

Lo primero que la teniente avista a su llegada a la cueva, es al joven Estheim durmiendo bajo la sombra del árbol más próximo a la entrada, la nieve se derritió hace varias horas, nunca nieva mucho en esta zona de la estepa, pero el pasto está aún algo húmedo. Está recargado contra el tronco del árbol, cubierto por una chamarra gruesa, rodeado por un conjunto de cables conectados a su celular.

La teniente se aproxima al hombre y mueve un mechón de su cabello gris con su mano. –Ya llegué Hope. –Al entrar en la cueva, Vanille la asalta con un set entero de preguntas las cuales no quiere responder. Respira profundo y comienza a contestarlas una por una, después de todo, se siente más tranquila ahora que sabe que su hermana estará mejor con la carta.

El olor que emite la cocina es mucho más agradable que en los últimos días. Su estómago comienza a manifestarse contra su voluntad. La teniente se dirige de vuelta al exterior para despertar al hombre que aparentemente, continua su prolongada siesta bajo el árbol.

El camino es más sencillo cada vez, considerando la cantidad de veces que lo atraviesa diariamente. Para su sorpresa Hope no está bajo el árbol cuando llega.

-¿Hope?

-El atraco salió bastante bien, ¿Eh Light?

-Supongo que sí, aunque creo que Serah me descubrió.

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-No exactamente, sólo quería saber si se encuentran todos bien.

-Te tengo buenas noticias. Creo que el motor está terminado, mi plan no era tardarme tanto tiempo, pero es muy grande, considerando que tiene que mover el arca entera. Esta noche le informaré al grupo. Pero quería que vieras esto, mira Light, con esto podemos interferir los teléfonos sin ser detectados. No sé porqué no se nos había ocurrido antes.

-¿Los radios de policía también?

XXXX

La camioneta rebota con brusquedad por el camino, pronto se verán obligados a avanzar a pie. A éste ritmo es probable que la Guardia llegue ahí antes que ellos, en realidad ellos no tendrían nada que hacer allí si el comunicador de Lightning no hubiera parpadeado en una especie de botón de pánico que los soldados usaban para dar su posición a la base central y así pedir refuerzos.

Sazh se iba a quedar en casa cuidando que los soldados no fuesen a inspeccionar la casa. Con esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos consiguieron hacer que llegara hasta aquí con ellos.

El camino a pie no es más sencillo. Cansados y con las bajas temperaturas, el tramo es hasta tortuoso. Más por sus amigos, eran capaces de mucho. Serah siente que le debe un gran favor a Lightning. Probablemente lo sienta de esa manera el resto de su vida, pero ésta es su oportunidad de ayudarla, de demostrarle que también puede contar con ella para todo.

El estruendoso rugido de un Behemont en los alrededores es opacado rápidamente por el crujido de metal constante. Pueden ver un par de destellos a lo lejos.

-¿Serán ellos? –La pregunta de Sazh es rápidamente resuelta cuando de la nada, una serie constante de truenos salen "de la nada" para impactar a unos metros de ellos.

Snow corre hacia donde la batalla se lleva a cabo. Hay varias zonas donde el pasto está quemado, otras donde hay cráteres de tamaño considerable y la respuesta es evidente, hay personas luchando.

XXXX

El estereotipo del policía comiendo donas no era del todo falso, el hecho de que la patrulla estuviese estacionada frente al local de donas, hacía evidente la calma que reinaba en Paals ésta noche, permitiéndoles así haraganear un buen rato. Su compañero de guardia estaba dentro, mientras él esperaba en la patrulla.

A veces no podía creer el contraste con el que elegían a los compañeros en la Guardia, cualquiera pensaría que son elegidos de acuerdo a sus características, y por ende, terminan junto a un compañero que es muy parecido en habilidades a ellos mismos. Para sorpresa de todos, eran elegidos de acuerdo a sus puntos débiles, por ejemplo, si uno de ellos era impulsivo, su compañero debía ser alguien mucho más calmado, que pensara las cosas fríamente antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

Tal parámetro le llevó a tener como compañero a un soldado más bien tranquilo, el tipo de persona con esa necesidad constante de proteger a todos a su alrededor. Era más bien flojo la mitad del día, pero cuando se trataba de entrar en acción, planeaba estrategias mejor que muchos de los soldados experimentados en los cuarteles. Él, por lo contrario, era el tipo de persona con el síndrome del caballero andante, constantemente inmerso en situaciones de riesgo con la finalidad de lucirse frente al resto. Sin pensar las cosas dos veces, hiperactivo. Frecuentemente tenía choques con su camarada por la misma situación.

Su compañero se aproximó a él con dos vasos de café en la mano y una caja. Que cliché. Mientras subía al auto farfullando algo sobre la calidad del azúcar, el radio emitió un sonido de alerta urgente. Bestias de Paals invadiendo diversas zonas de los diferentes distritos.

Probablemente ésta no sería una noche tranquila después de todo.

XXXX

Arribar a la zona de combate a tiempo parecía imposible, cuando finalmente lo consiguieron, Snow intentó lanzarse de inmediato a la batalla. Sazh lo detuvo con firmeza en tiempo récord.

-Escóndete grandulón, no les somos de ayuda en lo absoluto.

Serah contemplaba anonadada la escena. –Son ellos, ¿Verdad?

Tras sólo unos minutos de esquivar con agilidad los ataques del Behemot, la joven atrajo la atención de la bestia. En tanto el hombre, a espaldas del monstruo consiguió finalmente eliminar a la bestia con un efectivo ataque de magia al electrocutarlo.

El trío de espiones se ocultaba tras una roca a una distancia estúpidamente cercana a los combatientes. Tras la áspera e irregular forma de la roca, Serah Farron pudo ver con claridad, bajo la luz de la luna llena, el rostro de su hermana mayor mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Hope Estheim.

El hombre toma por el brazo a la teniente y la abraza con fuerza, ante las incrédulas miradas de Sazh, Snow y Serah, Lightning toma con fuerza la playera de Hope para después aferrarse a él con ambos brazos.

XXXX

La batalla de hace unos minutos había sido breve, pero había sido suficiente para que a los ojos de Hope, se quebrantara buena parte de la voluntad de la soldado. No era para menos, esas palabras habían calado en lo más profundo del alma del joven también.

La sombría atmósfera que los rodeaba tras las palabras del aprendiz de Barthandelus fue rápidamente opacada por la adrenalina de la batalla cuando éste invocó un Behemoth para realizar de manera exitosa su escape.

Había diversos sectores de Paals bajo ataque en este instante, en éste eterno instante donde Lightning se aferraba a lo único que le quedaba. La amenaza había sido clara, concisa.

_Lightning Farron tiene que morir. Si se niega a ello, los Fal'cie destruirán los distritos y su hermana tomará su lugar como l'cie para ser el sacrificio de la puerta de las almas. Si Lightning se convierte en el sacrificio de la puerta de las almas, Vanille y Fang no se hundirán nuevamente en el letargo de cristal y el mundo seguirá su curso._

El hombre lo ha jurado ante la vislumbrada imagen de el maligno Lindzei. Una promesa proveniente de los mismos dioses. Según lo que acababa de escuchar, su destino estaba predilecto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Su destino era ser la llave para encontrar a la diosa.

Al terminar la batalla con el Behemont, la teniente tomó su hombro y susurró –Nunca olvides que estuve aquí.

La voluntad, el coraje y el espíritu que representaban a la teniente seguían allí. Hope lo detecta tras lo que parecen ser los segundos más largos de su vida.

–Estás mintiendo…nunca dejas que nadie te diga la forma en que debes vivir tu vida, mucho menos morir. Así que ambos sabemos que ésta sólo fue una excusa para que yo te abrazara. Y si hay que morir juntos, que así sea. Pero si quieres abrazarme, sólo pídelo ¿Vale?

-Eres astuto Estheim. –Comenta sin mirarlo a los ojos. Aún así, Hope puede sentir en su pecho que la teniente está sonriendo sobre la playera del joven.

-Tuve una buena mentora… -En cierta forma Hope agradece ese carácter tan extraño que posee la teniente. Ella también se ha vuelto más fuerte. No se derrumba con la facilidad que lo hacía al principio del camino.

-Idiota. –No quiere admitirlo. Odia pensarlo. Pero sabe que cuando Hope está cerca siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa.


	14. Palabras por Decir

*Caminando por un pueblo abandonado al estilo del viejo oeste*

Saludos, pacientes lectores. Si es que alguno sigue con vida jajaja  
Ésta vez podemos culpar a mis profesores, a mi madre y a Call of Duty por la tardanza D:  
…no sé si alguien piensa leer esto, pero si estás viendo éstas letras en castellano entonces felicidades, te ganaste un abrazo y una galletita virtual por ser un lector fiel y esas cosas lindas jajaja.  
Éste capítulo me ha dado muchos, pero MUCHOS problemas. Así que decidí cortarlo por la mitad. Muahaha. Bueno, fue dividido en casi tres partes más. Pero les prometo ahora sí, (sólo porque estamos de vacaciones) no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Después de todo, la siguiente parte ya está hecha.

Recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Safer to hate her" de You me at Six. No, nada me pertenece, pero si alguien me regala los derechos de Final Fantasy, entonces probablemente actualizaría diario xD

* * *

Palabras Por Decir

Si bien Serah no era el tipo de persona que se sorprendiera con cualquier cosa, los eventos que acaban de presenciar le devuelven a la realidad de que muy posiblemente ellos jamás tendrán una vida normal. Desde que sus padres fallecieron a tan corta edad, a Serah le quedo muy claro que su presencia en el mundo no sería normal en lo absoluto. Aún cuando su hermana había logrado sacarla adelante, aún cuando hubiesen superado todas las dificultades, ese algo aún estaba allí, como una luz intermitente que le recordaba cada determinado tiempo que su vida no podía ser común y corriente como la del resto de las personas.

Sin importar la situación, ella y su hermana se verían envueltas en situaciones riesgosas y hasta inverosímiles. Impidiendo por completo la tranquilidad que añoraba con tanta frecuencia.

Por su parte, a su prometido parecía más bien resultarle divertido este tipo de cosas. El que su cuñada no les hubiera mencionado el asunto l'cie no le importaba en lo absoluto a Snow. De hecho, farfullaba a lo bajo maldiciones a sí mismo por no haber traído consigo la cámara de su celular para fotografiar a Lightning con Hope. Serah tiene su teléfono consigo, pero de ninguna manera le va a otorgar a Snow un método infalible para probar que esos dos tienen una relación más allá de la amistad.

XXXX

Cuando ambos se separan, el joven da un paso hacia atrás, para sacar un aparato pequeño que le entrega a la teniente.

-Por cierto, modifiqué nuestro interceptor de transmisiones con los restos de mi celular, ahora puedes usarlo para comunicarte con cualquier número sin ser detectada por la Guardia.

-¿Estás seguro que funciona? -La soldado toma el dispositivo entre sus manos y marca un número con rapidez. El número que en otros tiempos hacía sonar repetidas veces su celular en horas de trabajo con la Guardia.

El mismo número que está situado a menos de dos metros de su posición actual.

-¿Está llamando?

-Sí, creo que sí…no hagas ruido, hay algo de interferencia…

XXXXX

Lightning tiene un teléfono en sus manos y el de Serah acaba de comenzar a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, las miradas de Hope y Light se posan en la roca tras la que están escondidos, la confundida teniente le hace una seña al joven para que vaya a investigar. Snow le murmura una y otra vez –¡Apaga eso!- Pero cuando Serah se percata de lo que está ocurriendo ya es demasiado tarde.

Hope mira por encima de la piedra esperando encontrar el celular tirado en el pasto.

-¿L-Light? Es Serah…

XXXX

Las incontables excusas que Serah podría formular entonces eran inútiles, acababan de ser atrapados con las manos en la masa, era inevitable, Lightning haría un drama de todo esto, luego probablemente los enviaría de vuelta a casa y volvería a desaparecer.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –El joven les ofrece una mano para ayudarles a levantarse, Lightning no se ha movido de su posición. Estheim se acerca de nuevo a la teniente y le susurra algo inaudible para el resto.

-¿Qué tiempo llevan ahí escondidos? –La joven respira hondo un par de veces–Es bueno saber que se encuentran bien.

Snow no sabe dónde meter la cabeza con tal de no morir ahí mismo, hasta que la razón original de su visita vuelve a su mente-Venimos a advertirles que la Guardia los encontró. Parece que activaste tu comunicador, al recuperar la señal, han dado con su posición actual. En realidad no deben tardar mucho…

-Aún tenemos algo de tiempo, hay varios sectores de Paals bajo ataque en este momento. Hope, tenemos que volver al campamento para…-Hope hace un gesto de disculpa y aleja a Lightning unos metros del grupo - …informar al resto. ¿Qué?

-E-espera, ¿No vendrán con nosotros?

-Creo que no deberían involucrarse más en esto. Hope, cuando vine aquí, lo primero que hice fue apagar el comunicador por completo, lo dejé muy lejos de éste lugar. Es evidente que alguien quiere que nos encuentren.

-¿Vas a dejar a tu hermana aquí?

-¿Y qué más quieres que haga? No puedo llevarla, escuchaste lo que dijo ese tipo, si fallo en la misión, usarán a Serah.

XXXXX

Lightning caminaba varios metros adelante, preguntándose cómo demonios es que Hope logró convencerla. Ni siquiera entiende por qué razón le hace caso, comienza a pensar que debería hacer su voluntad sin pedirle opinión alguna.

Estheim camina con el resto del grupo, con una sonrisa nerviosa que no puede quitar de su cara. El hecho de que Light deje a su hermana hasta atrás camino al campamento contrasta mucho con la preocupación que mostraba desde hace varios días. Tan típico de ella esconder sus sentimientos tras esa barrera. Ya platicaría con ella más tarde. Entretanto él los ponía al tanto de la situación, omitiendo el destino de Lightning.

El camino al campamento fue corto, cuando menos así parecía ahora que habían recobrado su condición como l'cie. Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo del resto, Serah, Snow y Sazh estaban agotados tan pronto llegaron a la cueva. El familiar bloqueo rojo hizo que el joven se detuviera en sus pasos, advirtiendo al grupo que no se acercaran. Lightning se aproximó a quitarlo, puso una mano en su corazón y la otra sobre el bloqueo. La puerta cedió en cuestión de segundos.

-Adelante –Anunció mirando unos breves segundos hacia atrás. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente, llevando a Estheim a repetirse la eterna pregunta de qué método usaba ella para abrir los bloqueos.

XXXX

La discusión sobre la forma en que cocinarían la cacería de hoy cesó inmediatamente cuando el sonido de las pisadas de Lightning atravesaron el pasillo principal. La soldado se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de máquinas, para el momento en que Vanille y Fang llegaron al pasillo principal, ella ya había desaparecido de su línea de visión.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas confundidas, Fang se asomó por la puerta principal para encontrar a Hope a tan sólo un par de metros de la entrada -¿Tú hiciste ese ruido?

Serah se asoma por encima del hombro de Estheim sin poder contener la expresión de sorpresa -¡Por Etro! Serah, eres como un clon de Solecito… -Hope no puede contener la carcajada mientras Snow se aproxima a saludar a Fang efusivamente.

-¡Vanille! ¡Solecito nos trajo más visitas! Hay que ver, la salva uno de la cristalización y nos tiene aquí donde no hay nada interesante que hacer. –Vanille está parada detrás de ella cuando intercambia miradas con Serah.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú no conoces a Fang, ¿Verdad Serah? –La joven no escucha la pregunta de Snow, en lugar de ello, observa fijamente a Vanille. -¿Tu eres la chica de ese día en Bodhum, verdad?

Vanille asiente con una sonrisa, el grupo entero está pasmado con más preguntas que respuestas. –Vanille, Oerba Dia Vanille. No recuerdo si me presenté ese día. Pero es un gusto conocerte Serah. Snow nos hablaba mucho de ti en el viaje…

Fang los invita a entrar dando una breve explicación sobre el arca, invitando a Serah a continuar la historia de la forma en que conoció a Vanille durante la caída del Nido. Hope se disculpa, poco interesado en el relato, se retira rumbo al cuarto de máquinas.

Sus pasos hacen eco a través del pasillo, la puerta del cuarto no está cerrada con llave como él la deja antes de salir. Claro que, cierta mujer siempre llega a invadir su territorio, y ella nunca cierra, la misma joven que está sentada en un escalón de la entrada mirando el dispositivo que él le dio hace unos minutos. No le molesta, mucho menos le desagrada su presencia, parece que últimamente él es la única persona con la que ella puede contar. Lo hace sentir bien, dibuja una sonrisa estúpida sobre su rostro y lo hace despertarse cada mañana deseando hacer todo lo necesario para verla feliz.

-Sabía que estarías aquí. A veces me pregunto la razón de este acoso –Le dice en un tono casi sarcástico.

-Sabía que vendrías. Así de simple. –Así de simple. El joven suelta una carcajada al pensar en la ironía que sería que la soldado respondiera con esa determinación a otras preguntas que él ansía hacerle. Hope desea ponerse un letrero gigante que diga esas mismas palabras a ver si de una buena vez le entran en la cabeza y logra pronunciarlas. En realidad dentro de todos los escenarios que ha imaginado en su mente, el principal es que ella quizá jamás diga nada, tal vez las visiones que ambos han tenido se harán realidad. Pero es muy probable que las palabras mismas nunca abandonen sus labios.

Se sienta a su lado. Ella no se mueve. –Le he hablado a Amodar. No respondió. ¿Estás seguro que la máquina funciona? Si es verdad que hay muchos sectores bajo ataque…

-Deberías decirle a Serah… -Que estabas muy preocupada, que no querías decirle nada para no agobiarla, que estás bien y la extrañabas mucho. -Era la oración completa que esperaba poder decirle para ayudarla a expresar la preocupación que había estado experimentando los últimos días con respecto al bienestar de Serah, pero como una característica típica de Hope, se iba a tomar su tiempo para explicar cada punto. Y Lightning lo interrumpió.

-¿Sobre qué? –A Hope se le acaba de ocurrir un chiste que seguramente pondrá nerviosa a la teniente, está intentando por todos los medios no decirlo en voz alta, pero siente que morirá si no lo hace. Siente que Lightning lo observa y se da por vencido.

-Sobre nosotros, porque Etro quiere que tengamos unos lindos hijos de ojos azules… -En este punto Estheim quiere contener las carcajadas, pone una expresión seria, busca la mirada de Lightning, quien está evitando sus ojos verdes a toda costa.

-¿Tú…crees que eso sea cierto? –El intento de Hope por hacerla reír ha fallado, en lugar de eso, la ha puesto algo más que nerviosa, a juzgar por el tono de su voz. En realidad no es algo que le moleste, puesto que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de "ese" pequeño detalle, el tema que no habían tocado desde la aparición de la marca l'cie de Hope.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no… ¿Tan malo te parece?

-No, no me parece malo. –La velocidad de la respuesta de Lightning lo toma desprevenido, su mirada está sobre ella y los ojos de Lightning están observando algún punto sobre el suelo. –Es sólo que…es extraño. Tal vez si deba decirle a Serah de esto.

Es el turno de Hope de sonrojarse profundamente, la mira asombrado, anonadado por completo, ni siquiera sabe qué responder a eso. Probablemente fue una mala idea comenzar ésta conversación en un momento así. Quiere preguntarle a qué se refiere con "esto" podría estarse refiriendo a muchas cosas, como al hecho de que uno de sus objetivos consiste en algo que él nunca se hubiera imaginado que los fal'cie, mucho menos Etro, pudiesen encargar como misión a unos simples l'cie. Lightning también podría estarse refiriendo a la inusual amistad que mantienen últimamente, desea preguntarle, pero ya está lo suficientemente sorprendido de que ella esté pensando en mencionárselo a Serah. –Es tu decisión Light…

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Eh, Serah, ¿Adivina qué? Etro me dijo que Hope y yo vamos a… -La risa de Hope la interrumpe súbitamente -¿Qué?

-Es que…es no, no Light –Logra articular palabras al azar entre risas –Debe ser algo como "Eh, Serah, Etro quiere que me case".

-Nadie mencionó una boda Hope. –Estheim quiere apuñalarse a sí mismo y lanzarse al río en una bolsa de plástico, su subconsciente lo acaba de traicionar en grande. –Pero yo sí la estoy mencionando Light, mira que no sería tan mala idea ponerte un anillo. Además creo que deberíamos analizar esa visión con un poco más de calma, quizás haya algo importante que no estemos considerando y…

-En realidad preferiría un collar. –Ha llegado el punto en que Hope Estheim no sabe que pensar sobre el rumbo de ésta conversación, ¿Lightning acababa de seguir el juego de la boda? Si sólo pudiera mirarla a los ojos para averiguar si está hablando en serio. –Y sobre la visión, sí creo que tiene algún significado que estamos ignorando.

-¿Un collar como el de Serah? –Le pregunta el joven. Lightning no tiene la más remota idea de lo que está haciendo, es como si estuviese respondiendo por instinto, las preguntas no son registradas siquiera por su cerebro, pareciera como si alguien dentro de ella estuviese respondiendo todo – No, uno diferente, el de Serah es bonito, pero no es mi estilo.

-Eh, sí…debe ser algo con un estilo más profundo, algo que refleje más quién eres -Lightning quiere casarse. ¿Lightning quiere casarse? De todas las mujeres en el mundo de las que Hope se pudo haber enamorado en la corta historia de su vida, tenía que ser de la más complicada de descifrar. -¿Quieres casarte?

–No lo sé Hope -Un silencio invade la habitación, él está demasiado perdido en la idea de Lightning protagonizando una boda, y el hecho de que todo comenzara por la misma visión le da a Hope un panorama inconcluso sobre su futuro. Eso es, si logran deshacerse de Lindzei y su "Elegido"

-Mira Light yo… creo que es tu decisión, podemos esperar el tiempo que quieras. De todas maneras ya eres mía.- No había razón aparente para que la teniente tuviera esa repentina sensación de adrenalina, la misma que experimentaba antes de una batalla o cuando algo la sorprendía. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido si eso era posible y todas las cosas inteligentes que podría haber estado pensando se detuvieron. De pronto no quería mirar a Hope en absoluto, no tenía idea de qué sucedería si lo hacía, siendo honesta consigo misma, una parte de ella estaba aterrada, sin entender cuando menos el porqué.

Estheim se dio cuenta que llevaba un buen rato sonriendo, esto le iba a costar la vida –Ya, no lo pienses mucho, algunas cosas son tan importantes que necesitan ser descubiertas solas…mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Te parece? –Lightning no respondió –Mejor dime qué vas a querer de cenar cuando volvamos a casa.

–No lo sé –Lo sabe, está consciente que hay algo entre ellos que no es normal. El problema es que se siente cómoda con ello, no está luchando contra ese destino, lo acepta y no lo combate, es muy probable que ésta amistad siga avanzando hasta un punto que ella no quiere reconocer. Pero simplemente no lo detiene. Algo en ella no quiere que éste juego estúpido se detenga.

Por un breve instante, Hope tiene una idea alocada tras esta conversación y se siente profundamente convencido que un acto arriesgado tiene más posibilidades de tener éxito en éste momento. –De verdad disfruto estar a tu lado Light

La joven vuelve a la realidad cuando mira los ojos de Hope Estheim y está dispuesta a marcharse. Esto no está bien. Nada bien.

XXXX

Amodar no sólo estaba preocupado por los soldados bajo su mando, el lugar entero era un campo de batalla desde hace varias horas. Las personas se aglomeraban en refugios improvisados por la Guardia, los soldados libraban combates constantes tratando de alejar a las bestias de la ciudad, pero parecía que los malditos buscaban algo, y algunos otros estaban empecinados en matarlos a todos, la gama de combatientes era amplia, iba desde monstruos insignificantes como flanes, huargos, verdelets, hasta los que requerían de cinco o seis soldados para dejarlos fuera de batalla, tenía que haber una muy buena razón para que éstos eligieran el día de hoy para su animada "reunión"

El transmisor llevaba horas haciendo ruido, la mayoría eran reportes de avance en la eliminación de monstruos. Otros eran soldados pidiendo refuerzos, lo impresionante de esto es que un civil que pasaba rumbo al refugio escuchó las llamadas de auxilio de los soldados y en cuestión de minutos había reunido ya a escuadrones enteros de hombres no entrenados dispuestos a salir a apoyar a los soldados. Tras meses enteros viviendo en el "infierno de Paals" el sargento Amodar vio por primera vez actos de solidaridad que le permitieron seguir luchando contra esos bastardos que no dejaban de aparecer.

XXXX

La traición de Etro había provocado la ira de los antiguos, la humanidad entera se dividió entre aquellos que ansiaban la piedad de la diosa y habitaron el Nido. Y aquellos que deseaban la destrucción de la diosa que había hundido en el letargo de cristal a Ragnarok para proteger a los necios.

Ahora la diosa era más vulnerable que nunca, después de milenios enteros se había encontrado la línea de sangre que conectaba éste mundo infectado de impuros con la puerta de las almas. Era irónico que la profecía enfatizara a un guerrero de alma pura, considerando que Etro no merecía un título como ese, en el cual un corazón noble e inocente repleto de esperanza se convirtiera en desesperación, entonces la puerta se abriría de par en par y a lo lejos se verá un resplandor divino.

El trabajo de Lightning Farron era simple. Evitar a toda costa que Etro fuese asesinada, como Ragnarok lo había descubierto hace mucho, la joven de ojos azules en el uniforme militar no era nada menos que la guardiana de la diosa Etro, la protectora de la puerta de las almas, la protectora de los traidores. Al igual que la diosa, su destino de perecer a manos de los fal'cie era inminente. Con ella fuera del camino, deshacerse de Etro sería cosa sencilla.

El corazón de la esperanza era parte del rompecabezas hacia la diosa. –La esperanza traicionada se convertirá en dolor y después en odio. La búsqueda de ése corazón impedía que mataran a Lightning Farron. Tan pronto lo hallaran, lo inevitable sucedería y Paals volvería a manos de los verdaderos hijos de Lindzei.

Los fal'cie estaban atacando la ciudad buscando en vano a ése corazón. Los pobres ingenuos solamente acababan de ayudar a su causa, los ciudadanos estaban enfurecidos, buscando un culpable a estos inexplicables ataques y él se los daría.

XXXX

Cuando Amodar recibió las siguientes instrucciones tuvo que leerlas nuevamente intentando entender porqué esa joven siempre se metía en problemas. Si sólo lo escuchara más seguido, no tendrían que ir a buscarla otra vez a la Torre Taejin. -¿Ahora en qué te metiste? –Era la única pregunta en su mente mientras retiraba sus tropas rumbo a su próximo destino.

XXXX

El estruendo de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó a ambos, Lightning miró fijamente al intruso que acababa de irrumpir. Con la mirada de enojo reflejada sobre ella, Serah Farron pronunció imperativamente un –Tenemos que hablar Lightning. Disculpa Hope, pero me la llevaré un rato.

Lightning observó la confundida expresión de Hope Estheim un par de segundos y atinó a decirle –Lo siento-

La joven la arrastró hasta las afueras del arca, donde los reclamos no se hicieron esperar. -¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? Pudiste haberlo explicado todo mucho antes y te hubiéramos ayudado Lightning, eres mi hermana, demonios, mírame a los ojos Claire, ya entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando no te mencioné mi marca l'cie pero esto es diferente, Dajh es un cristal y tú te fuiste sin dar ninguna explicación, te busqué por semanas…

Lightning no se inmutó cuando Serah comenzó a hablar. Estaba demasiado distraída en sus pensamientos, los fal'cie buscaban desesperadamente a la diosa para asesinarle, después de todo, creían que era el único modo de redención a sus pecados, si esto se cumplía, Lindzei el maligno los perdonaría y exterminaría para siempre a todas las criaturas del Nido, en sus palabras, los traidores. Ésta era una carrera contra el tiempo mismo, aparentemente algunos fal'cie habían decidido entrar en combate con los antiguos habitantes del Nido, era cuestión de días, quizá horas, para que la ciudad entera fuera presa del caos.

-Discúlpame. Debí haberlo dicho antes. Pero ya todo está mejor, las cosas se van a solucionar pronto. Hope y yo vamos a… -La mirada expectante de Serah le congeló las palabras. Los nervios la dominaron, forzándola a olvidar todas las maneras posibles de decir algo decente. –A arreglar este problema. –Le dijo apartándose de vuelta a la cueva. Serah la tomó del brazo para forzarla a encontrar su mirada. Lightning miraba algún punto sobre el hombro de su hermana y de momento su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Claire me estás ocultando algo. Dime de qué se trata, te conozco, así que dime, por favor.

-Hope y yo vamos a… -La cruda realidad atraviesa su corazón como la punzada que tiene en su marca, Serah la mira preocupada –No me siento muy bien. Vayamos adentro. –Le pide recomponiendo la compostura, la visión de hace unos instantes la lleva a preguntarse por qué no simplemente le dice todo a su hermana. El no tener idea si saldría con vida, si realmente era el sacrificio de la puerta de las almas, si regresaría del estado de cristal, qué pasaría con Serah si ella no volvía. Esas cosas la carcomían por dentro. La última la preocupaba, al mismo tiempo la hacía entristecer de sobremanera, en realidad su hermana ahora tenía a Snow, no necesitaba de Lightning para protegerla, el rubio había demostrado su capacidad para seguir a Serah a donde fuera necesario, quizás era mejor de ésa forma, si era cierto que ella debía morir, la menor Farron no se vería tan afectada por la pérdida.

Lo que más le molestaba era pensar en Hope y en sus esperanzas en el futuro, el joven no parecía percatarse que estaban en una situación de vida o muerte, no quería defraudarlo, pero no podía asegurarle nada sobre su futuro. No cuando su vida pendía de un hilo en la incertidumbre de un sacrificio humano.

Se apresuraron adentro, Serah estaba demasiado perdida pensando todo lo que le diría a Lightning tan pronto llegaran al arca. Para su sorpresa su hermana desapareció tan pronto cruzaron la puerta, atravesó el pasillo rumbo a la cocina para encontrarse con Fang.

-Ah, Solecito, que bueno que estás aquí. Estamos decidiendo dónde vamos a dormir. Sólo hay cuatro camas decentes y el resto son nuestras improvisaciones. En las camas se quedarán: Bartholomeo, Sazh, las otras son para Serah y Snow. Vanille, Hope, tu y yo dormiremos en las improvisadas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Es irrelevante. Si ya habías decidido ¿Qué objeto tiene preguntarme? –Hope sonrió recargado en la pared mirando a Lightning mientras negaba con la cabeza. Totalmente incorregible. –Nos iremos a primera hora mañana. La Guardia nos encontró y no deben tardar mucho en venir.

-Eh eh, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a dejar el arca aquí?

-No Fang, no en balde Hope lleva semanas reparándola. Mañana a primera hora nos iremos en el arca.

-¿A no llamar la atención de la Guardia eh? Vale, me parece buena idea salir volando de la nada en una nave gigante, claro que eso no atraerá a los molestos soldados.

-Las únicas pistas que tenemos podrían estar por aquí. No podemos dejar que caigan en manos de la Guardia.

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo, nosotros nos vamos a…dormir, ¿Verdad Light? –Mencionó sacándola de la cocina del brazo entretanto ella lo miraba extrañada sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Qué? No Hope, espera que Fang…

-Ya, ya, nada de peros que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien. Y nada de café para alimentar tu insomnio, muévete.

Las miradas cómplices de Bartholomeo, Vanille y Fang ponen algo más que nerviosa a Lightning Farron, quien resignada, sigue a Hope a su sitio para dormir. -Serah no te ves nada contenta, ¿No me digas que ahora harás el papel de la hermana celosa?

-No es eso Snow, hay algo que esos dos no quieren decirnos ¿Tienes idea de qué pueda ser, Serah? –Cierra la puerta lentamente evitando hacer algún sonido, Fang fija la mirada nuevamente en la hermana de Lightning esperando por una respuesta.

El frustrante sentimiento de no tener idea qué está ocurriendo llena la habitación cuando Serah niega con la cabeza. –No tengo idea.

XXXX

-¿Hope? ¡Hope! –Los susurros de la joven no parecen ser suficientes para despertar al hombre que duerme en la improvisada cama contigua. Se aproxima lentamente, cautelosa de no despertar a nadie hasta detenerse frente al rostro del hombre que parece dormir pacíficamente. Quizás…

XXXX

A veces la desesperación se apodera de él y desea con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de enamorarse de una de las muchas mujeres que no representan desafío alguno, una que le mostraría sus sentimientos sin rodeos ni dudas latentes. Que no fuese tan terca y no procurase la felicidad de otros antes que la propia.

Rendirse a veces estaba entre sus planes. Se recostaba en la cama abatido y reconsideraba la opción de estar enamorado de otra mujer que no fuese Lightning Farron.

Y entonces, en esos momentos cuando él más creía que lo apropiado era dejarla sola y seguir con su vida, ella tenía que hacer algo como esto. Parecía una broma estúpida del destino. La montaña rusa emocional en la que se encontraba no tenía escapatoria mientras ella tuviese este comportamiento tan irregular.

Cuando la soldado sin sentimientos lo rechazaba o le daba la espalda durante alguno de sus intentos por conquistarla estaba acostumbrado a ello. Después de todo, era una reacción más que lógica correspondiente a su personalidad tan distante. Pero no. Eso no era suficiente para ella. Lightning Farron entonces tenía que hacer alguna muestra de cariño u amabilidad que hacían totalmente imposible a Hope Estheim seguir con su maldita vida en paz.

Llegó a esa conclusión hace ya mucho tiempo, pero jamás estuvo tan confirmada para él hasta que esta tarde ella decidió emprender una "Sutil escapatoria" tan pronto su hermana apareció mientras platicaban, dejándolo confundido y enfadado. Primero le insinúa sin parar que quiere una relación formal, un coqueteo sutil, de momento se disculpa y se va a hablar con su hermana dejando todo inconcluso. Como siempre. Entonces él vuelve a considerar dejar este juego que se traen. Y ella decide que no será así cuando susurra su nombre un par de veces en la obscuridad de la noche, después mueve la mano frente al rostro del joven para arrimar un mechón de cabello, esperando cerciorarse que está totalmente dormido, y finalmente toma deliberadamente la decisión de recostarse a su lado y usar el brazo del joven como almohada.

Es evidente que no existe salida alguna. Aún si intentase enamorarse de otra mujer, el resultado sería el mismo. Terminaría por añorar el comportamiento irregular que lo mantiene alerta día y noche pensando en ella. Comienza a considerar su estado actual de masoquismo. Pero si él está en este problema sentimental, sólo puede tener una vaga idea de la cantidad de pensamientos que pasan por la mente de su compañera.

-¿Tan malo es el insomnio? ¿O solamente me extrañabas? –Pronuncia en su mejor intento de un acento adormilado.

El cuerpo entero de la mujer se tensa profundamente, su torrente sanguíneo se acelera y se estremece por completo. Está a unos instantes de mascullar una disculpa y volver a su cama cuando el hombre acomoda la cabeza de Lightning sobre su pecho. Se relaja tras escuchar el intento de risa burlona del hombre a su lado. -Cierra la boca Estheim.-

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Creo que ya estoy más que acostumbrado.

-Preferiría que no. Si realmente soy el sacrificio de la puerta de las almas entonces esto no tiene sentido.

- Hasta que no encontremos la cerradura de la puerta, no tiene sentido alguno que seas la llave, ¿Verdad? Vuelve a dormir…Y ni se te ocurra irte. O Snow se enterará de esto.

Su cuerpo entero parecía tan frágil durmiendo a su lado que Hope no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante la noche más que en alguna forma de salvarla. –No pierdas la esperanza Light-

XXXX

El rechinido que emiten unas botas al caminar a su lado lo obliga a abrir los ojos. Siente los párpados pesados y el cuerpo entero adolorido. Se pone de pie masajeando sus sienes en círculos esperando encontrar a la joven paseando por los pasillos del arca. Un escenario nada familiar sobre un campo de flores donde el cielo está totalmente despejado le hace caer en la cuenta que está teniendo uno de esos sueños vívidos que eran recurrentes en su infancia.

Da un par de pasos para darse cuenta del esfuerzo que le tomó moverse tan poco. Sostiene su viejo boomerang en la mano izquierda, y se pone en guardia al escuchar los pasos nuevamente. Avista a lo lejos una silueta y avanza lentamente hasta avistar a una mujer con un vestido blanco sentada sobre una roca mirando al cielo.

Las palabras que ella pronuncia son concisas y claras. Pero Hope no puede escuchar ningún sonido. Trata de leer sus labios y tampoco puede distinguir lo que le está tratando de decir. Cierra los ojos un momento esperando encontrar su voz para pedirle que repita lo que acaba de decirle. Extiende su mano hacia la mujer que lo mira fijamente esperando que ella le diga qué está ocurriendo.

-Podemos impedir que suceda, Hope.


End file.
